3 ans après
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Bella s'apprête à retrouver ses amis et voisins avec qui elle a passé son enfance. Les retrouvailles ne se passeront pas comme elle les avait espéré. Pourtant les sentiments seront présents après ces 3 ans d'absence.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! =) **

**Me revoilà avec une deuxième histoire dans une univers bien différent.**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que la précédente.**

**Voilà gros bisou et je vous retrouve demain soir pour un nouveau chapitre de ''Nouveau départ''.**

**Biz**

POV Bella

Enfin nous y étions ! Ils étaient arrivés aujourd'hui et ce soir il y avait un bal donné pour leur retour. Alice était en train de me coiffer, je voulais être belle pour eux. 3 ans étaient passées…je n'étais plus la petite Bella sauvageonne comme le disait ma mère…Quoi que… j'habitais dans la campagne anglaise, mes parents étaient assez fortunés même si ma mère était une dépensière hors pair. Nous avions pour voisin les Cullen, bien plus riche que nous. Mr Cullen est médecin, le seul dans les environs et la fortune de cette famille était transmise de génération en génération. Mr et Mrs Cullen avait deux fils, Emmett et Edward. Emmett avait un an de plus que son frère et Edward et moi avions le même âge. J'avais grandi avec eux, nous étions toujours ensemble, notre amitié avait pourtant été interrompue il y a 4 ans quand Emmett a dû partir pour Londres afin d'apprendre le métier d'avocat, Edward avait 16 ans quant à son tour il est parti, c'était il y a 3 années. J'avais tout perdu cette année. Quand Emmett était parti j'avais encore Edward, mais l'année suivante je m'étais retrouvé complètement seule. Heureusement Alice était entrée à mon service et j'avais retrouvé un ami. Mais les garçons me manquaient…Alice était mariée avec Jasper, il était employé chez les Cullen. Ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis 5 ans. Il avait une petite fille de 2 ans elle s'appelait Maria, elle était d'ailleurs à côté de nous à jouer à la poupée.

-'' Te voilà prête Bella !

- Merci Alice…tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, je pense rentrer pour coucher Maria…tu auras besoin de moi pour te défaire ?

- Non, je me débrouillerai. Va voir si ma mère à besoin de toi, je t'attends en bas avec Maria…

- Merci Bella.''

Je descendais avec Maria en n'oubliant pas le cadeau que j'avais prévu pour Edward. Nous étions en juillet 1820, il avait eu 20 ans en juin. Mon père me complimentait sur ma toilette, je rougissais. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'exprimer ses sentiments, contrairement à ma mère. Il venait rarement au bal, à moins d'y être obligé, mais il appréciait beaucoup Mr et Mrs Cullen alors il nous accompagnait de son propre chef. Une fois ma mère prête, nous nous rendions tous ensemble chez nos voisins. Alice et Maria, après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, entraient par la porte de service, Mr et Mrs Cullen les logeais dans une partie de la maison. J'étais de plus en plus impatiente de revoir mes amis…nous n'étions pas les premiers, bon nombre de jeunes filles et leurs familles étaient déjà là. Emmett et Edward étaient de très beau garçon et d'une très bonne partie alors c'était une chance à ne pas laisser passer. Malheureusement pour elles, Emmett était déjà marié depuis peu. Nous avions une riche correspondance lui et moi, il m'avait beaucoup parlé de sa femme, Rosalie. Quant à Edward...nous avions eu un échange de lettres mais plus le temps passé plus ses courriers était espacé, finalement il ne m'écrivait que pour mon anniversaire. Emmett m'avai dit que c'était à cause de ses études. Je m'étais faite une raison…

-'' Charlie, Renée et Isabella ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Isabella vous êtes vraiment ravissante.

- Merci Mrs Cullen.

- Je vous en prie entrée et amusez-vous !'' Nous entrions donc dans le salon et je partais à la recherche de mes amis.

-'' Bella ! '' Je me retournais et me retrouver dans les bras puissants d'Emmett. Nous nous serrions l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas du tout un comportement acceptable mais lui et moi nous nous en moquions. ''Bella, tu es resplendissante ! Tu as bien changé…tu m'as aussi manqué !

- Toi aussi ! Alors comment va monsieur l'avocat ?

- Très bien, viens je vais te présenter Rosalie.

- Avec plaisir mais…où est Edward ?

- Il n'est pas descendus je crois…viens !'' Il me conduisait auprès d'une jeune femme blonde extrêmement belle. '' Isabella, voici Rosalie ma femme. Rose, voici Bella.

- Enchanter Bella…je peux me permettre de vous appeler Bella ? Emmett m'a énormément parlé de vous…

- J'ai également lut beaucoup de bien de vous.

- Qui a dit que j'avais parlé de toi en terme élogieux ?

- Emmett…je vous rassure Bella, c'était très élogieux ! '' J'aimais bien Rosalie.

- '' Rosalie, Emmett…Nos parents souhaitent vous voir pour vous présenter.'' C'était lui, Edward. Il était plus beau que lors de son départ.

-'' Edward ! Ho je suis si contente de te voir ! '' Je m'avançais pour le prendre dans mes bras mais fus surprise lorsqu'il recula et me fit une révérence.

-'' Miss Swan je suis ravi également, Emmett ils vous attendent…

- Oui…'' Rosalie prit le bras de son mari et traversait la foule avec grâce. Je regardais Edward, il était étrange.

-'' Tout va bien Edward ?

- Oui merci…je dois vous laisser. Bonne soirée Miss Swan…

- Mais Edward…'' Il partait cependant vers un groupe d'hommes qui m'était inconnu. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude…nous avions partagé énormément de choses ensemble et là il me traitait comme une simple connaissance. Je saluais les personnes que je connaissais et aller m'asseoir. Pourquoi m'ignorer t-il ? Et si l'absence de lettres était un message pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais plus rien pour lui ? Pendant la soirée il passait souvent devant moi, sans un regard, sans une parole. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue transparente, je ne dansais pas de la soirée…je faisais tapisserie. Plus je pensais à Edward plus j'avais de la peine. Je décidais de partir, je regagnais l'entrée de la maison pour récupérer mes affaires. Je regardais le cadeau que j'avais pour lui. Quand nous étions enfant nous avions trouvé une pierre qui avait une vague forme de cœur, Edward y avait gravé nos initiales et cette pierre était censée être une preuve de notre amitié. Quand il était parti il avait voulu que je le garde pour que je ne l'oublie pas. J'avais décidé de lui rendre car à chacun de nos anniversaires on se l'offrait, une sorte de tradition. J'étais perdu…il n'avait jamais été comme ça, il était rieur, heureux de vivre, toujours partant pour se promener ou faire des bêtises. Jamais il n'avait été froid et hautain comme ce soir.

Emmett n'avait plus été disponible, je n'avais pas pu lui demander pourquoi Edward réagissait comme cela. Je sentis mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, il fallait que je parte !

-'' Tout va bien Miss Swan ? '' C'était lui, pourquoi il ne m'appelait pas Bella nous étions seuls !

- '' Très bien merci !

- Vous pleurez ?

- J'ai passé une agréable soirée Mr Cullen ! Merci de transmettre à votre mère mes remerciements ainsi que mes salutations.

- Isabella…

- J'ai vraiment était ravi d'avoir revu un ancien ami ! Bonne soirée ! '' Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre pour partir sans plus de cérémonie. Je courrais dans l'allée et m'adossais contre un arbre pour laisser ma peine se déversait. Je restai un moment et finis par me calmer, je me tournais vers la maison, Edward était à la fenêtre de sa chambre et me regardait, du moins je pense que c'est ce qu'il faisait. Je laissais tomber notre pierre sur le sol et repartais vers chez moi. Je mettais du temps pour enlever mes vêtements et me décoiffé. Une fois couchée je dormais rapidement.

C'est Alice qui me réveilla le lendemain, il était presque 11h00 et ma mère s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir descendre.

- '' Tu ne me demandes pas comment ma soirée c'est passée ?

- Je le sais déjà Bella…en partant ce matin, j'ai entendu tes amis se disputer.

- Que disait-il ?

- Mr Emmett disait qu'il savait que Mr Edward était stupide mais qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il irait te rejeter à ce point. Mr Edward à répliqué qu'il regrettait mais que Mr Emmett savait très bien pourquoi. Je n'en ai pas entendu plus Jasper arrivais avec son maitre.

- Il a été si froid avec moi, il m'a appelé Miss Swan les quelques fois où il a daigné à m'adresser la parole.

- Qu'a tu fais de votre pierre ?

- Je l'ai jeté. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Aide-moi à m'habiller s'il te plait. '' Une fois prête je descendais et fût surprise de voir Emmett en compagnie de mon père.

- '' Ha Bella, ma fille. Tout va bien ?

- Oui père, pardon pour ce matin la soirée d'hier soir m'a fatiguée…

- Oui…hum je vous laisse entre jeunes gens.

- Merci.'' Il nous laissait seul et j'allais me jeter dans les bras de mon ami.

- '' Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Je viens m'excuser du comportement d'Edward…je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là…

- Je ne comprends pas Emmett…pourquoi il fait ça ? Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour mériter cette réaction ?

- Tu n'y es pour rien…viens allons marcher un peu. '' Je pris son bras et nous longions la rivière qui se trouver non loin de nos maisons. Enfant nous venions ici tout le temps, des heures à rire et à jouer...

- '' Explique moi Emmett s'il te plaît.

- Si Edward a progressivement interrompu votre correspondance c'est parce qu'il avait rencontré une femme, elle s'appelait Tanya…il a cru être tombé amoureux et il faisait tout ce qu'elle demandait, elle c'est aperçu qu'il t'écrivait et à demande à ce que cela cesse, il l'a fait. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il était obstiné…un jour il a entendu une conversation de Tanya et d'un homme, il a compris qu'elle ne voulait que son argent, le reste lui importait peu elle aimait déjà quelqu'un. Edward a eu le cœur brisé et repousse toutes les femmes qui l'entourent, notre mère et la seule en qui il a confiance.

- Il me voit comme une menace ?

- Il a peur de se faire manipuler une seconde fois. Bella je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il arrête avec ce comportement. Je lui ai dit et répéter qu'il pouvait au moins te faire confiance à toi. Mais il a été trop blessé depuis il est comme tu as pu le voir hier soir. Je l'ai fait revenir ici dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées, Londres l'a changé il a vu trop de monde, donner sa confiance à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas assez bien, il n'était pas prêt pour la ville, je n'ai pas assez bien protégé mon frère.

Belle je t'assure je regrette tout ça…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Rien, je ne peux pas le forcer, il a fait un choix je le respecte. Et il me reste toujours ton amitié !

- Toujours ma petite Bella !

- Merci…Rosalie me semble très bien pour toi !

- Elle est parfaite, elle t'a beaucoup apprécié malgré le peu de temps qu'elle t'a vu. J'aimerais que vous appreniez à vous connaître plus.

- J'en serais ravi, vraiment ! '' Nous continuons notre promenade jusqu'à leur du repars et l'après midi Rosalie vint me rendre visite, c'était vraiment une personne très intéressante et douce. Son père était un riche banquier de Londres et avait rencontré Emmett lors d'un bal donné par sa mère. Emmett m'avait écrit qu'il était amoureux d'elle très vite, je compris que c'était le cas de Rosalie également. Nous nous promenions pendant que je lui racontais mes souvenirs avec Emmett. Nous rions beaucoup. J'appris qu'elle avait connu Edward avant sa mésaventure et qu'elle l'appréciait même si visiblement Edward avait essayé de persuader son frère que Rosalie ne voulait, elle aussi, que son argent. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de cette intervention et d'après elle Edward reprendrait confiance en lui et redeviendra l'homme qu'il était avant…Je ne souhaitais que cela.

**voilà...**

**qu'en pensez vous ?**

**bisous à toutes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews ! =) **

**bonne lecture.**

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais revenue dans la maison de mon enfance. Beaucoup de souvenir refaisaient surfaces, de très bons souvenirs. Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis le soir de mon arrivé, je sais que Rosalie l'aimait beaucoup, elle et Emmett passaient presque toutes ses journées en sa compagnie. J'avais été stupide, mais cela avait été plus fort que moi. Bella était d'une beauté incroyable. Lorsque je l'ai revu mon cœur aurait pu cesser de battre. Elle avait revêtu une robe bleu qui se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau, la coupe de sa robe épousée à merveille ses formes. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffées en chignon, seul une mèche de ses cheveux ondulés avaient été omise, elle partait de sa nuque, passé sur son épaule et venait se poser à la naissance de sa poitrine. Son sourire était radieux, ses yeux brillaient. J'étais passé devant elle un nombre incalculable de fois pour pouvoir l'observer. J'avais vu qu'elle était chamboulée par mon attitude, quand je l'ai vue se lever et regagnais l'entrée de la maison, je l'avais suivi. Elle avait sorti notre pierre, c'était incroyable qu'elle l'ait encore, cette malheureuse pierre avait une grande signification pour nous. Alors que je m'avançais vers elle, les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux et ses joues, j'étais la cause de ce chagrin. Une fois de plus j'avais été stupide, elle m'avait parlé d'un ton rempli de tristesse, de chagrin et de colère, je pouvais aisément le comprendre, elle c'était sauvée. J'avais regagné ma chambre et l'avais observé une nouvelle fois, elle c'était retourné et me regardait, puis elle lâcha la pierre avant de repartir vers chez elle en courant. J'étais redescendu pour récupérer la relique qui nous était si chère, l'envie de me frapper avec était intense ! Le lendemain Emmett m'avait sermonné, il avait raison mais j'avais tout de même essayé de me justifier.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma chambre, ça devait être Jasper, j'appréciais beaucoup ce garçon, sa femme travaillée pour Bella mais je sais que Rosalie faisait appel à elle quelques fois le soir la préférant à Victoria. Jasper et Alice avaient une petite fille vraiment adorable, ma mère s'occupait d'elle pendant son temps libre, ça ne la gênait absolument pas. J'allais donc ouvrir et je vis juste en le voyant.

**- '' Vous m'avez appelé Mr Cullen?**

**- Oui j'aimerais sortir, pouvez-vous faire seller mon cheval, je pars dans 10 minutes.**

**- Bien Mr Cullen.**

**- Jasper ? Que savez-vous sur Miss Swan ?**

**- Beaucoup de choses Mr…Ma femme et très amie avec Miss Swan, ils arrivent que nous nous côtoyions…Miss Swan a souvent que faire des convenances et de nos rangs.''** Je souriais, c'était bien elle, enfant elle était déjà comme cela…elle n'avait pas changé.

**- '' Est-elle fiancée ? Ou courtisée ?**

**- Non Mr, Miss Swan n'est pas fiancée, en revanche elle est très courtisée mais elle se moque de ses jeunes ****gens. Si je peux****me permettre, elle vous a été fidèle ****en amitié, Alice et la seule à être devenue son amie et elle repousse tous les hommes qui s'approchent de trop près ****d'elle.**

**- Merci Jasper…vous pouvez y aller…''** Il me saluait et redescendit pour faire ce que je lui demandais

Bella était très gentille et sociable, mais si elle ne voulait pas la reconnaissance de quelqu'un la personne ne l'aurait jamais. Je sortais donc et longeais la rivière à cheval sans croiser personne, après une bonne heure je décidais de rebrousser chemin et c'est là que je vis Bella de loin, elle était penchée et semblais bataillait avec ses jupons, je ne comprenais pas…à côté d'elle tout un matériel de pêche. Depuis quand pratiquait-elle cette activité ? En la regardant faire je compris qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les jeunes femmes de Londres, elle n'était ni arrogante, ni hautaine et encore moins manipulatrice, elle était vraie…un caractère têtu et déterminé, elle était franche et n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Ce qu'elle pensait elle n'hésitait pas à le dire. Je m'avançais vers elle, ses jupons et sa robe étaient remontés jusqu'à son genou, je détournais les yeux de à la vue de ses jambes et parlais.

**-'' Besoin d'aide ? '' Elle sursauta et lâcha ses vêtements qui retombèrent à ses pieds.**

**- '' Edward ! Pardon… Mr Cullen ! ****Non cela ira merci…**

**- Non laisse faire…depuis quand pêches tu ?''** Je descendais de cheval puis m'avançais vers elle. Elle rougissait, je souriais en coin **'' Alors ?**

**- Depuis que tu es partie, mon père m'a****appris mais je suis très mauvaise, j'essaye pourtant de me perfectionner…l'hameçon à accrochait ****ma robe et visiblement un jupon mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire…**

**- Laisse-moi regarder…''** je m'agenouillais devant elle pour regarder **'' Tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Bien sûre. Mais ne déchire pas ma robe…**

**- Je vais essayer ! ''** Je regardais et passais ma main sous son jupon pour atteindre la partie cacher de l'hameçon **'' Je vais devoir tirer dessus…**

**- Ha non ! Ma robe va être toute déchirée après…**

**- Il ne fallait pas pêcher ! Ou être une meilleure pêcheuse…**

**- Ou ne pas mettre de robe !**

**- Aussi.**

**- Ne vous gênez surtout pas Mr Cullen ! ''** Je souriais et tirais sur l'hameçon

**-'' Voilà !**

**- Le troue n'est pas si gros… Alice pourra s'en occuper. Heureusement que j'ai mis ma robe de pêche !**

**- Tu as une robe spéciale pour ça ?**

**- Oui ! Elle a ****été rattrapé plus d'une fois…''** En effet la robe avait été victime de l'hameçon plus d'une fois.

**-'' Tu n'es pas assez adroite pour cela Bella. Tu peux ****te faire mal…**

**- Tu te soucies de moi maintenant ? ''** Nous y étions…il fallait que je m'excuse.

**- '' Bella j'ai été idiot…tu ne mérites pas d'être traité****comme je l'ai fait. Mais à Londres ils c'est passer des choses qui…**

**- Je suis au courant… Emmett a ****déjà plaidé ta cause…**

**- Vraiment ? Quand ?**

**- Le lendemain du bal. Mais ne t'en fais pas…je ne peux pas te forcer à me faire confiance. Je sais qu'au fond il y a le vrai Edward que j'ai connu pendant 16 ans. Et toi tu sais au plus profond de ton être que tu peux me faire confiance ! Je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Rappelles-toi la fois où nous avions lâché tous les chevaux de l'écurie des Clearwater !**

**- Oui tu avais été vue et pour ne pas qu'Emmett et moi soyons punis tu as dit que tu avais agi seule. Même si tout le monde imaginés ****bien que nous étions aussi de la partie. Pourquoi avions nous fait cela ?**

**- Hum…parce que nous devions nous ennuyer…je ne sais plus. En tout cas Edward, même si tu m'as énormément fait de peine l'autre soir, je reste ton ami. 3 ans Edward ! 3 ans que tu m'as quitté et que je suis resté seule…j'attendais de te revoir avec une impatience terrible et tu m'as accueilli comme si j'étais une étrangère, comme une de ces jeunes filles qui…**

**- N'en veulent qu'à ma richesse ?**

**- Edward tu ne dois pas penser comme cela…tu es drôle, intelligent, attentionné, extrêmement beau…tu as tout pour toi ! Cette femme était, hélas, une erreur…tu n'as pas eu de chance voilà tout. Toutes les femmes ne sont pas aussi perfides. Je te connais, tu es un homme bien et tu mérites le bonheur…ne te renferme pas, laisse la vie se faire. Et dis-toi qu'il valait mieux l'apprendre maintenant qu'une fois marié ! **''

Elle avait raison, je souriais et la prenais dans mes bras. Immédiatement je sentis les siens enlacer mon cou et elle nicha sa tête sur mon épaule, je resserrais ma prise autour d'elle.

**-'' Tu m'as manqué Bella ! Vivre sans toi a été ****un calvaire, mes études sont difficiles…je n'avais pas remarqué que ta bonne humeur m'était indispensable…je regrette tellement d'être parti. Je déteste Londres ! Du ****moins sans toi…**

**- J'ai jeté notre pierre Edward…**

**- Non je l'ai récupéré, elle me serre actuellement de presse papier…**

**- Je voulais te la donner en guise de cadeaux d'anniversaire…c'était idiot mais…**

**- Non si j'avais été moins stupide j'aurais sautais de joie. Tu étais tellement belle ce ****soir-là…même si je préfère quand tes cheveux sont coiffée comme aujourd'hui…''** Seules quelques mèches étaient attachées, le reste tombait en une cascade ondulé jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Elle rougissait et je souriais. **'' Tu m'apprends à pêcher ? Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de pratiquer cette activité à Londres !**

**- Je veux bien essayer ! ''** Elle m'expliquait la méthode à suivre, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

**- '' Jasper m'as dit que tu étais très courtisé…je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas encore marié.**

**- Tu parles avec Jasper ?**

**- C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, je l'apprécie.**

**- Ho…oui je l'aime bien aussi et Alice est une très bonne amie.**

**- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Bella…**

**- Aucun des hommes ici ne me conviens. Je sais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir et je vais avoir bientôt 20 ans mais…je préfère finir ma vie vieille fille que de la finir avec un homme stupide et que je n'aime pas.**

**- Tu veux l'amour le vrai…**

**- Oui ! Je lis trop non ?**

**- Je pense oui ! Tu le mérites, j'espère que tu le trouveras…**

**- Toi aussi…quoi qu'il en soit je profite du moment. ''** Elle s'allongeait dans l'herbe et fermait les yeux. J'avais chaud, j'ôté ma veste, mes bottes et retroussais mon pantalon. La canne à pêche se mit à bouger faisant tinter la petite clochette, je devais faire quoi ?

**-'' Bella, la canne à pêche remue ! Que dois-je faire ?''** Elle se relevait et se mettait à côté.

**- '' Remonte le. Avec le moulinet et tire vers toi. Aller vite !''**

Très bien. Aller Edward, si Bella peut le faire moi aussi. Je suivais ses instructions et réussie à remonter une jolie truite, j'étais fière de moi, Bella m'applaudissait et riait. Je la mettais dans le panier prévu à cet effet, victorieux. Il était tard et nous décidions de rentrée tranquillement. Je l'aidais à monter sur mon cheval et je tenais les rênes et le panier alors qu'elle tenait sa canne à pêche et ses hameçons.

**- '' Tu reviendras demain Edward ?**

**- J'ai trois ans à rattraper…je ne vais plus passer une journée sans te voir. Tu as prévu quelque chose demain ? Tu dois voir Emmett ou Rosalie ?**

**- Ils ne me…**

**- Miss Swan ! Bonjour, j'allais venir vous voir !'' **

Un homme blond, à cheval bien habillé avec une aire sûre de lui sur le visage s'approchait de nous. Il me détaillait, j'étais toujours en chemise sans botte et mon pantalon retroussé. Il salua Bella et lui souriait, elle en revanche ne semblait pas ravie de le voir.

**- '' Mr Newton… Je vous présente ****Mr**** Edward Cullen, Edward voici Mr Mike Newton.**

**- Enchanté Mr Cullen. Isabella vous êtes ravissante !**

**- Je vous remercie.**

**- Je suis sincère…cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vu. Votre sourire me manquait.**

**- Celui de Miss Stanley ne vous suffit plus ?**

- **Vous êtes doté d'un humour incroyable Miss Swan…''** Elle souriait, je savais que dans ses propos il n'y avait aucun humour. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant que ce Newton reprenne son chemin.

**- '' Qui est-ce ?**

**- Mike Newton, il est arrivé avec sa famille peu après ton départ. Il est très riche et très apprécié physiquement par les demoiselles des alentours…**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Tu plaisantes ****il est aussi stupide qu'une poule ! Puisqu'il est riche il ne voit pas l'importance de se cultiver, pour lui l'argent lui apporte tout, la notoriété ****et la ****reconnaissance ****des autres.**

**- C'est celui ****qui te courtise le plus ?**

**- Je préfère prendre le voile plutôt que d'épouser cet homme.''** Je riais et avant d'entrer chez elle, je me rhabillais correctement. Son père nous accueillait.

**- Ho Edward quel plaisir ! Entrez ****donc…alors Bella cette pêche.**

**- Nous avons une truite père… prise par ****Edward. Je lui ai appris ****à ****pêcher, il n'avait ****jamais pratiqué ****ce loisir avant.**

**- Bien jeune homme. Bella est tombé ****dans la rivière la première fois qu'elle a dû remonter une prise.**

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le poisson soit si fort…enfin bref.**

**- Edward vous dînez avec nous ce soir ? Du poisson était justement prévu pour ce soir et comme ça vous pourrez déguster votre prise…'' **Je regardais Bella, elle me faisait une moue suppliante, je souriais.

**- '' Avec plaisir, laissez-moi juste le temps de prévenir ma famille et de me changer.**

**- Bien sûr ! Nous vous attendons pour dans une heure.**

**- Je vais me changer également j'ai déchiré ****ma robe avec ****l'****hameçon…''**

Elle me souriait et nous prenions tous deux congés pour nous revêtir. Emmett était heureux que je me sois réconcilié avec Bella, moi aussi. J'avais passé une après-midi excellente cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si heureux de vivre. La soirée se dérouler tout aussi bien, Mrs Swan était toujours aussi excentrique et amusante, je l'aimais bien, Mr Swan semblait dépasser alors que Bella s'en amusait. La cuisine était délicieuse et j'étais content de manger ce que j'avais pêché. Bella assise en face de moi ne cessait de me sourire ses yeux était brillants de bonheur, elle était belle et j'avoue que moi aussi je passais mon repas à lui sourire ou chercher à croiser son regard. Je dus rentrer bien trop tôt à mon goût, en partant Bella déposa un baiser sur ma joue, je rentrais chez moi dans un état second, cette nuit-là fût la plus agréable depuis 3ans…

**Voilà pour cette foi...**

**quelques Reviews ?**

**merci et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**biz **

POV Bella

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais retrouvé mes amis. Il ne passait pas une journée sans que je passe du temps avec eux, Edward était celui avec qui je passais le plus de temps. Emmett avait quelque obligation conjugale… Rosalie était devenue une bonne amie, parfois nous restions ensemble des après-midi entiers, même Alice était parmi nous, elle avait su se faire apprécier par Rosalie et malgré la différence de rang Rosalie la considérait comme son égale. Elles avaient en commun la passion de la mode et pouvait s'entretenir à ce sujet durant des heures. Si elles ne parlaient pas tissue et ruban le sujet était Maria, Rosalie désirait plus que tout devenir mère et s'occupait de Maria la journée, elle jouait avec elle, lui racontait des histoires…elle sera une mère fabuleuse !

Ce soir avait lieu un bal chez les Newton ce qui expliquait ma présence, ainsi que celle de ma mère, en ville. Il nous fallait du ruban, enfin moi je n'en avais pas réellement besoin mais ma mère avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne. Sur le chemin nous avions croisé Edward et il avait décidé de nous accompagner, j'avais pris son bras et nous discutions.

**-'' Je ne veux pas me rendre à ****ce bal…je pense me faire porter souffrante…**

**- Non ! Si vous faîtes cela Isabella je me retrouverais seul et ma soirée sera affreusement triste et ennuyante.**

**- Cesse donc de m'appeler Isabella et de me dire vous…**

**- Nous sommes en public, il n'est pas convenable d'être aussi familier…**

**- Personne ne nous écoute et je me moque des convenances tu devrais le savoir mon cher…**

**- Tu ne trouveras pas de mari ****Bella…je rends les armes, à ta guise.**

**- Merci…et si mon futur époux n'accepte pas mes choix alors je ne l'épouserai pas, un homme doit m'aimait ****pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je devrais être.**

**- Tu es difficile Bella…mais j'aime ta façon de penser. Quoi qu'il en soit viens ce soir ou je mourrais d'un ennuie profond…**

**- Mais je devrais danser avec ce Newton, il ne sait pas danser…mes pieds seront écrasés ****par le poid de son orgueil et de sa bêtise ! ''** Il riait, j'aimais l'entendre rire, je souriais.

**- ''Et si je te fais promettre de me réserver toutes tes danses ? Je ne laisserai aucun autre homme que mon frère s'approcher de toi ! Je veux que ma sublime Bella soit capable de se servir de ses deux pieds demain ! ''** Je rougissais…les mots tendres qu'il employer pour me qualifier était de plus en plus nombreux, j'adorais cela…

**- ''Très bien, Emmett et toi serez les seuls hommes à pouvoir danser avec moi.**

**- J'en suis heureux ! ''** Il pressait ma main et me souriait.

- '**' Bella, ma chérie, je vais dans cette boutique…**

**- Bien maman, nous continuons de marcher Edward et moi.**

**- Retrouvons-nous dans une demi-heure sur la place.**

**- C'est entendu. ''** Je déambulais dans les rues avec Edward sans but précis.

**- '' Que comptes-tu mettre comme robe ce soir ?**

**- Je l'ignore. La verte peut-être…pourquoi ?**

**- J'essaye de t'imaginer.**

**- Tu verras bien ce soir.**

**- J'ai hâte !**

**- Si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais penser que tu me courtises. ''** Il souriait et ne put me répondre, un homme qu'il connaissait l'abordé. Pendant qu'il parlait avec cet homme je m'arrêtais devant une boutique, la robe en exposition était magnifique. La coupe était simple, les manches arrivaient au coude, elle était faite de deux couches, la première était en soie d'un violet parme recouvert par de la très fine dentelle blanche. Le corsage était droit un ruban rose pâle qui serrait sous la poitrine, la jupe était ample et le bas de la robe tombait jusqu'à former une petite traine. Edward était revenu vers moi et regardait, lui aussi la robe.

**- '' Cette robe te plaît ?  
- Elle est magnifique mais trop chère…  
- Elle serait encore plus belle si c'est toi qui la portais Bella…''** Il avait chuchoté cela à mon oreille, j'avais frissonné et j'eus l'impression qu'un millier de papillon c'étaient envolés à l'intérieur de mon ventre, j'ignorais ce que cela voulait dire. L'église sonna 16h00, il était l'heure de rejoindre ma mère.

**- '' Nous devons y aller Edward.**

**- Je n'ai pas fait la course dont ma mère m'a****chargé.**

**- Ho…Alors nous nous retrouvons ce soir. J'espère que tu tiendras parole.**

**- Je la tien toujours.''** Il me fit un baise main, me salua et partait en direction du joaillier. Mrs Cullen y avait fait déposer des bijoux afin de les faires nettoyés pour le bal de ce soir. Ma mère avait trouvé son bonheur et nous rentrions toute les deux. J'étais très uni à ma mère, nous parlions de tout et de rien aucun sujet n'était omis. J'avais hérité d'elle son franc-parler mais heureusement j'avais obtenu la sagesse de mon père, ce qui me permettait, parfois, de ne pas répliquer si cela me met en mauvaise posture. Une fois arrivé je ne fus pas étonné d'apprendre que mon père ne viendrait pas ce soir, tout comme moi il avait les Newton et leurs fortunes en horreur. Je montais dans ma chambre pour me préparer, Alice m'aidait à enlever ma robe et détacher mes cheveux. J'étais en corset, jupon, les cheveux complètement lâchés et je faisais danser Maria pendant qu'Alice préparait ma robe et de quoi me coiffer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne m'arrêtais pas de faire danser Maria en pensant que c'était ma mère. Je réagissais quand Maria parla.

- **'' Papa ! ''** Je tournais la tête et poussai un cri de surprise avant d'aller passer ma robe de chambre.

**- '' Pardon Miss Bella ! J'aurais dû m'annoncer…**

**- Non ce n'est pas grave. Un problème ?**

**- Mr Edward à souhaitait ****que je vous apporte cela…''** Il présentait une longue boite entourée de rubans.

**- '' Ho seigneur… **

**- Tu sais ce que c'est ?**

**- Je pense oui. ''** Je défie le ruban qui ornait la boîte et soulevais le couvercle. Il avait acheté la robe que j'avais vue tout à l'heure. Je saisissais le mot qui avait été glissé à mon intention.

'' _**Bella,**_

_**Je te pris d'accepter cette robe et je te supplie de la porter ce soir.**_

_**Considère là comme un des trois cadeaux d'anniversaire que j'aurais dû t'offrir.**_

_**Je suis convaincu qu'elle est faite pour toi, j'ai hâte de te voir la porter.**_

_**A dans quelques heures ma Bella.**_

_**Bien a toi.**_

_**Edward ''**_

Je souriais et dépliais la robe. Elle était encore plus belle qu'en vitrine, Alice s'extasiait devant elle. J'étais folle de joie. Jasper annonça qu'il devait repartir.

**- '' Merci Jasper, dis à Edward que je la porterai.**

**- Bien sûre. Maria, tu viens m'embrasser ?''** La petite fille courait dans les bras de son père pour l'embrasser. J'allais dans le coin de ma chambre où il y avait le miroir pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Je devinais qu'Alice embrassait son mari, moi je regardais mon reflet en serrant ma nouvelle robe contre moi. J'avais hâte de la voir sur moi…Alice revenait vers moi.

**-'' Cette robe est vraiment sublime Bella…**

**- Je peux ****te poser ****une question ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Comment sait-on que les sentiments que l'on ressent pour une personne sont de l'amour ?**

**- Isabella Swan ! Tu es amoureuse ?**

**- Chut ! Je ne sais pas…je te demande. Tout à l'heure il me parlait, enfin me chuchoté ****quelque chose à l'oreille et j'ai ressenti comme si des centaines de papillons ****s'envolaient ****dans mon ventre.**

**- Il disait quoi ?**

**- Que je serais belle dans cette robe.**

**- Je ne pouvais pas me passer de Jasper, tout était prétexte à le voir, je ne voyais pas le temps passer avec lui, je voulais toujours être avec lui…je souriais tout le temps pour rien, juste entendre son prénom me faisait sourire. Tu sais ce qu'il pense lui ?**

**- Non…mais il me dit des mots tendres à tout va, il me dit que je suis belle, que je suis pleine de qualité qu'il m'apprécie énormément, qu'il a besoin de moi…Ho Alice…**

**- Je demanderai à Jasper s'il a entendu quelque chose. En attendant je vais faire de toi la jeune fille la plus belle de toute l'Angleterre !**

**- Pas trop quand même, Mike Newton pourrait croire que c'est pour lui ! ''** Alice riait et m'aidait à me préparer, ma robe m'allait à la perfection, elle était vraiment belle, je n'en revenais pas ! Alice m'avait coiffé en ne m'attachant que la moitié de mes cheveux en petit chignon décoré de perle, Edward aimait lorsque j'étais coiffé comme cela. Alice finissait en me rafraichissant le teint, Maria nous regardait avec attention.

**- '' Tu trouves Bella belle ma chérie ?**

**- Oui ! Très jolie !''** Je souriais et me regardais dans le miroir, ma toilette n'avait jamais été si belle que maintenant. Je me sentais belle, encore plus que lors de la soirée chez les Cullen.

Ma mère venait me chercher, elle s'extasiait de ma tenue. Mon père restait sans voix mais me serrait dans ses bras, il ne faisait jamais une chose pareil. La voiture nous attendait, après avoir remercié Alice je montais avec ma mère, j'avais hâte de revoir Edward, de voir son visage lorsqu'il me verrait. Je n'avais qu'une crainte, celle que Newton prenne ma tenue pour un intérêt que je ne lui porterai pas. J'eus l'impression que le trajet durée des heures tant j'étais excité et pressé…enfin la voiture s'arrêtait. Je descendis en compagnie de ma mère, mon pas était rapide, je regardais partout autour de moi espérant le voir, certains hommes se retournaient sur mon passage et me saluaient alors que je ne les connaissais pas, je répondais poliment mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Enfin je l'aperçus, il était dos à moi lui aussi semblais me chercher puis il se retourna, nos yeux se croisèrent et un large sourire illuminait son visage.

**Voila...la prochaine fois le bal. **

**bisous à bientôt. (Review please...) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

**j'espère que tout va bien. Merci pour vos reviews !**

**beatrice ; Salut, pour répondre à ta question je pense que cette fiction sera composer d'environ 20 chapitres. j'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire. Voilà j'espère que cette fic continuera de te plaire. Bisous et encore merci.**

**Bonne lecture !**

POV Edward

Nous venions d'arriver chez les Newtons, beaucoup de monde avait été convié, les dames avaient revêtu leur plus belle toilette et parure, les hommes étaient élégants également. La demeure des Newton était imposante et belle, ces personnes avaient de l'argent et visiblement ils aimaient le montrer. Un ballet incessant de voiture, la plupart des cabriolets, arrivèrent afin de déposer les familles ayant répondu à l'invitation. Je guettais l'arrivée des Swan, cela faisait quelques minutes que j'attendais quand Emmett, Rosalie et mes parents décidèrent de rentrer afin de saluer nos hôtes. J'allais moi-même rentrer, peu- être avais-je manqué son arrivé et dans la foule nous ne nous étions pas vus. Je montais les quelques marches qui me séparait de l'entrée puis décidais de me retourner une dernière fois, juste au cas où. J'eu raison de le faire car la plus belle des femmes s'avançait vers moi, nos regards se rencontraient et mon sourire se fit incontrôlable. La robe que j'avais achetée pour elle lui allait à merveille, elle était faite pour que ce soit Bella qui la porte, ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme je l'avais souhaité. En la voyant venir vers moi, se fut comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous, je n'entendais plus un bruit, je ne voyais qu'elle et personne d'autre autour de nous. J'avais cru aimer par le passé, j'étais jeune et naïf, je n'avais aucune expérience du monde et des sentiments. Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressentais pour Bella à cet instant était de l'amour ou non, mais j'étais certain que c'était quelque chose de fort qui dépassait les barrières de l'amitié. Elle était arrivée à ma hauteur et sans un mot nous nous saluions, je n'oubliais Mrs Swan avant de tendre mon bras à Bella.

**-'' Tu es vraiment sublime Bella.**

**- C'était de la folie Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû…cependant je t'en remercie**

**- Je ne regrette pas cette dépense. '' **Nous allions remercier les Newton pour leur invitation, je vis le fils détailler la tenue de Bella avec un regard qui ne me plaisait pas.

**-'' Miss Swan, vous êtes assurément la demoiselle la plus jolie de cette soirée.**

**- Merci, la robe est un présent de Mr Cullen, je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour cela.**

**- Pour vous, Miss Isabella, j'en aurais fait autant et aurais même rajouté une parure de diamants ou de saphir bleu.**

**- Les diamants auraient été je pense de trop, après Mr Cullen n'est que mon ami et vous une connaissance de voisinage. Venant de vous la robe aurait déjà été incorrecte.**

**- Pourquoi me taquinez****-vous**** toujours de la sorte Miss Swan ?**

**- Je l'ignore, cela me distrait.**

**- Un jour, je ne prendrais plus ce genre de propos pour de la plaisanterie et je me vexerais.**

**- Vous m'enverrez navrer dans ce cas. Je crois que nous empêchons les autres invités de présenter leurs respects. Peut-être nous verrons nous plus tard.**

**- J'y compte bien. ''** Nous prenions congé pour regagner la salle de bal.

**-'' Tu devrais faire attention avec lui, je ne l'aime pas, je le trouve malsain.**

**- Que pourrait-il me faire ?**

**- Je l'ignore mais reste sur tes gardes avec lui et tien ta langue. Fait le pour moi je te pris.**

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je ferais attention je te le jure Edward.**

**- Merci. Emmett ****et ****le reste de ma famille sont là-bas… Où est ta mère ?**

**- Elle a sûrement vu une amie… tien regarde elle est en plein bavardage avec Mrs Lewis. Allons voir Emmett et Rosalie. ''**

Nous nous dirigions donc vers eux, mon frère complimenta longuement Bella, Rosalie en fit autant. Bella rayonnait par tous ses compliments, j'étais heureux de la voir comme cela. Emmett avait visiblement décidé de parler du passé et nous remémorait quelques souvenirs. Rosalie écoutait avec attention les péripéties de son époux.

**- '' Vous vous souvenez de la foi ou un sanglier nous poursuivait ?**

**- Ho oui ! Nous étions montés dans un arbre.**

**- Nous avions couru**** à ****travers les ronces, ta robe était toute déchirée, nous étions griffés de partout. Et j'ignore pendant combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cet arbre.**

**- Tout l'après-midi il me semble, c'est mon père que nous a retrouvait. Il a bien ri de nous ! Ensuite votre père nous a soignées ****pendant que nos mères se lamentaient ****de notre comportement. Le lendemain nous somme pourtant retournés ****en forêt.''** Je me souvenais de cet épisode et souriais, nous avions eu très peur ce jour-là. Nos parents nous avaient réprimandé et puni, mais rien n'avait changé, la leçon que nous avions subie n'avait eu aucun impact sur notre comportement. Rosalie prit la parole.

**-'' Tu n'étudiais pas Bella ?**

**- Si tous les matins de la semaine sauf le dimanche bien sûr.**

**- Tu avais une institutrice ?**

**- Non. Emmett et Edward oui mais moi non, mes parents se sont chargés de cela. J'ai appris ****la lecture et l'écriture avec mon père et ma mère m'a****enseigné le dessin et la couture. Edward lui m'a ****appris le piano, je suis bien mauvaise d'ailleurs.**

**- Tu as eu de la chance je crois, je passais ****mes journée enfermées ****avec une vieille institutrice qui me faisait étudier, je n'ai rien vu du monde avant mes 16 ans. Mes souvenirs d'enfance sont bien ternes si je les compare aux vôtres….**

**- Tu sais, si j'avais une éducation plus stricte je serais déjà sûrement marié ****moi aussi, ma mère pense que je finirai ma vie seule. Je vais avoir 20 ans et je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir rencontré de nombreux jeunes hommes. Je pense que si je n'avais pas grandi avec deux garçons comme amis, alors j'aurais une vision des hommes différente. L'homme que j'accepterais d'épouser devra me traiter presque comme son égale, je ne serai pas soumise à ****ses désirs, il devra m'aimer pour ce que je suis et surtout ne pas essayer de changer mes manières et ma façon de penser.**

**- Tu es exigeante Bella.**

**- Peut-être suis-je effectivement à la recherche de l'homme imaginaire mais bon…je veux être amoureuse, comprise et ne pas être juste un bel accessoire comme peut l'être Mrs Newton au bras de son mari.**

**- J'espère que tu le trouveras cet homme Bella. Je trouve les Newton bien curieux. Il expose trop leur richesse, la décoration et surchargée****et excessive. Notre maison à Londres n'est pas aussi chargée ni même celle de tes parents ici Emmett.**

**- Nous somme plus modestes. Si les Newton savaient le montant de notre fortune ils n'auraient pas ce comportement. ''** Emmett et Rosalie continuaient sur ce sujet, je vis Mike Newton dans la foule, il cherchait quelqu'un je devinais qu'il s'agissait de Bella, je me penchais alors vers elle.

**- M'accorderais-tu la prochaine danse ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Et celle d'après ?**

**- Toutes celles de la soirée oui !''**

Je souriais et nous allions nous mettre en place pour la danse. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement danser, je n'étais ni bon ni mauvais. Nous commencions les premiers pas dans le silence, mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps.

- **'' Je peux ****savoir quelque chose Mr Cullen ?''** Lorsqu'il y avait un risque d'être entendu nous reprenions le vouvoiement.

**- '' Evidemment Miss Swan.**

**- A combien de livres de rentes annuelles s'élève votre fortune.**

**- Pour ma part 15 mille, mon frère touche 17 mille ****et sa femme à une dot assez élever cependant j'ignore le montant. Mon père atteint les 20 mille, depuis des générations notre fortune se transmet et évidemment elle s'accroît.**

**- Je vous ignorais ****aussi riche…je suis stupéfaite.**

**- Aller vous tenter quelque opération malsaine à mon égard maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance de ma valeur ?**

**- Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai que faire de votre rente ! Je continuerais de vous côtoyais même si du jour au lendemain vous devenez éleveur de porc dans une ferme isolée, sale, malodorante et dont le toit fuit pendant les grandes pluies !''**

Je riais à sa remarque à m'en perdre dans mes pas pourtant je me reprenais et continuais. Bella souriait, fière de m'avoir fait perdre mes moyens, je ne lui en voulais pas et continuais de danser. Je passais une très bonne soirée. L'ambiance qui régnait était bien différente qu'à Londres, je me sentais moins observé, moins jugé. Les gens étaient venue pour passer un bon moment, ce n'était pas la chasse au prétendant ou aux bonnes affaires, je me sentais bien ici. Je savais que d'ici quelques semaines je devrais reprendre mes études et reprendre ma vie là-bas. Bella ne le savait pas et j'avais déjà le cœur serrais en pensant à notre nouvelle séparation. Il fallait que je lui en parle au plus vite et que je profite de sa bonne humeur au maximum. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, je n'avais pas confiance aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Dès que je le pourrais, je me promettais de venir ici pour veiller sur elle. Bella n'était pas quelqu'un de fragile, elle savait se défendre mieux que n'importe quelle autre jeune fille mais me savoir près d'elle me réconforté.

Durant la soirée je changeais de partenaire, Rosalie ou ma mère, pendant ce temps Bella dansait avec le cavalier de libre. Emmett était un très mauvais danseur ce qui amusa énormément Bella qui riait à chaque maladresse de son partenaire. Mon frère, connaissant son niveau plus que médiocre ne se vexait pas et je pense qu'il accentuait encore plus sa gaucherie pour la faire rire encore plus. Avec l'aide de mon père et de mon frère j'avais réussi à empêcher Mike de danser avec Bella, elle me remerciait souvent quand on le voyait rebrousser chemin. Notre groupe restait ensemble toute la soirée et ce n'est que tard que Mrs Swan venait dire à sa fille qu'il était temps de rentrée. Je décidais de les accompagner, sans mon amie la soirée serait triste et je me sentais fatigué. Je montais au côté de Bella, sa tête vin se poser contre mon épaule et très vite je devinais qu'elle c'était endormie. Avec l'aide de sa mère je la portais jusqu'à sa chambre, je l'allongeais sur son lit pendant que Mrs Swan aller chercher de quoi la couvrir. J'allais partir quand je l'entendis parler dans son sommeil.

**- '' Edward…''** je savais qu'elle dormait pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre sa main et de lui répondre.

**- '' Je suis là Bella…**

**- Edward…ne me laisse plus… Edward…**

**- Je ferais tout pour être avec toi le plus possible Bella.''** Elle ne répondait pas mais afficher un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je l'embrassais doucement sur le front avant de repartir chez moi. Une fois dans mon lit je me sentais étrangement fatigué mais aussi très serein. Demain je parlerais à Bella au sujet de mon départ à la fin du mois, je devais rentrer pour septembre à Londres.

**Voilà c'est fini...**

**prochainement dernier moment avant le retour en ville.**

**biz a bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, **

**j'espère que tout le monde vas bien. **

**me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci de me suivre, merci des reviews. **

**bonne lecture.**

POV Bella

C'était le dernier jour où Edward, Emmett et Rosalie étaient présents, nous nous étions vu ce matin mais je sais que cette après-midi ils devaient finir leurs malles. J'avais beaucoup pleuré à l'annonce de leur départ, surtout celui d'Edward. J'avais passé une après-midi entière dans les bras d'Edward à pleurer. Il m'avait consolé et même si Edward n'avais pas pleuré je savais qu'il avait autans de peine que moi face a ce départ.

Aujourd'hui Il faisait beau alors je pris un livre et allais me promener un peu avant de m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre et de lire. Au bout d'un moment je commençais à avoir chaud. Je regardais autour de moi afin de vérifier s'il y avait du monde ou pas. Personne ! J'enlevais donc mes ballerines ainsi que mes bas et allais mettre mes pieds dans l'eau de la rivière, cela faisait un bien fou. Je soulevais ma robe pour ne pas trop la mouiller et je marchais un peu.

J'étais triste de voir Edward partir, les moments que nous avions partagés étaient tous aussi fantastique. Nous passions des heures à discuter de divers sujets certains plus sérieux que d'autres, nous rions beaucoup, il m'avait remis au piano c'était un très bon professeur et les cours étaient fort agréables. Aux files des jours nous avions eu de plus en plus de contacts, il n'était pas rare qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ou encore qu'il dépose quelques baisés sur ma joue ou mon front. Quand il n'était pas là je sentais un immense vide, Alice était convaincue que j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'avais quelques réserves sur cette affirmation, après tout je le connaissais depuis toute petite nous étions très liés l'un à l'autre toujours plus que je ne l'avais été avec Emmett. J'étais perdu dans mes sentiments, je pensais souvent à tout cela le soir dans mon lit, c'était la cause de nombreuses nuits avec peu de sommeil. Je retournais m'assoir contre l'arbre et fût surprise d'y voir Edward essoufflé qui venait vers moi.

-** ''Edward ? Que se****passe-t-il ?**

**- Je…Tout va ****bien Bella ?**

**- Heu oui je vais bien mais toi ?**

**- Je t'appelais et tu ne m'entendais pas…**

**- Ho pardon. J'étais dans mes pensées. C'est pour cela que tu es dans cet état ?**

**- Je me suis inquiété.''** Je souriais et le prenais dans mes bras, il me rendit mon étreinte et nichais sa tête dans mon cou.

- '**' Je vais bien Edward…pas la peine de se mettre dans des états comme ça.**

**- Que faisais-tu ?**

**- Je me rafraichissais et j'allais retourner à ma lecture. Et tes malles ?**

**- Elles sont prêtes. Rosalie et mon frère finissent les leurs. Je me suis dépêché pour passer mes derniers moments ici en ta compagnie.**

**- Quand pars-tu exactement ?**

**- Tôt demain matin pour être à Londres le soir pour le dîner. Viens, allons-nous asseoir, continue ta lecture.''** Il gardait un de ses bras autour de ma taille, s'asseyait contre l'arbre et me faisait signe de m'asseoir aussi. J'allais m'installer contre lui quand il saisit mon poignet

**- ''Installe-toi contre moi.**

**- Edward je ne sais pas c'est…**

**- S'il te plaît ma Bella…''** Ses yeux étaient suppliants et je souriais, je m'installais donc entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse. Ses bras se croisèrent autour de ma taille et son menton reposait sur mon épaule. Je fermais les yeux tant j'étais bien contre lui, finalement je repris ma lecture, nous étions silencieux mais, les mots, je crois n'avait aucune place dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Nous étions en milieux d'après-midi quand je ressentis le besoin d'aller tremper mes pieds une nouvelle fois dans l'eau fraîche. Je me redressais, je sentis les bras d'Edward qui essayaient de m'en empêcher.

- **''Enlève tes chaussures et viens avec moi te rafraichir...**

**- A ton aise.** ''Il se levait et j'allais directement tremper mes pieds pendant qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaussures. Il vint se mettre à côté de moi et sa main se glissa dans la mienne. Je souriais.

- ** ''Promets-moi de m'écrire Bella.**

**- Je le ferais tous les jours, mais…n'interromps plus notre échange.**

**- Je ne commettrais plus une telle erreur c'est juré.**

**- Je te fais confiance !**

**- Je t'aime Bella.''**Je tournais la tête vers lui, il me regardait d'un air sincère, mon cœur battait à la chamade, il devait sûrement parler de notre amitié. Oui c'était cela, il m'aimait par pure amitié ! Je décidais de masquer ma déception, je me reculais un peu de lui et lui lançait de l'eau avec mon pied.

**- « Et là m'aimes-tu toujours ? »**

Il souriait et m'arrosait à mon tour, je riais et criais en me sauvant. Edward me courait après, il finit par m'attraper et me chatouillait. Je me tordais de rire entre ses bras je détestais cela, c'était d'ailleurs le seul à le savoir et il s'en servait le traitre ! Je me trouvais dos au sol et complètement essoufflée quand il arrêta suite à mes supplications. Il se mit à côté de moi, appuyé sur le coude et à me regardait. Je tournais les yeux vers lui et souriais tout en reprenant mon souffle. Quand ma respiration redevint normale Edward reprit la parole

-**''Bien sûre que je t'aime toujours.''** Il devait arrêter cela…pourtant ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue, je souriais bien malgré moi et mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Doucement son visage se rapprochait du mien, ses lèvres effleuraient d'abord les miennes avant de se coller ensemble. J'étais à la fois tétanisée mais aussi très excité, c'est comme si j'attendais cela depuis des années. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur notre baiser. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble à la perfection, soudain le bout de sa langue venait caresser le contour de mes lèvres, je ne savais pas quoi faire pourtant j'entrouvrais ma bouche et immédiatement sa langue s'y introduisit. Je me laissais guider par mon instinct et je lançais nos langues dans un délicieux combat pourtant rempli de tendresse. Mes mains allèrent dans ses cheveux pendant que la sienne était placée sur ma hanche et qui remontait entement vers ma poitrine. C'était incroyable, doux, tendre mais aussi terriblement passionné. Il m'aime par amour et à cet instant je sus que j'étais véritablement amoureuse de lui. Je commençais à manquer de souffle et reculais Edward de moi. Je me noyais de nouveau dans ses yeux verts, ils brillaient d'une lueur qui m'était inconnue mais qui me plaisait. Ce merveilleux moment fût gâché par la voix d'Emmett que nous entendions au loin nous appeler. Sans un mot Edward se releva et tendit sa main afin que je me lève à mon tour. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment précis je haïssais Emmett. Je pris la main que l'on me tendait et une fois debout je le regardais encore. Il déposa un très léger et rapide baisé sur mes les lèvres de nouveau avant qu'Emmett fut trop prêt pour nous voir.

**- '' Enfin je vous trouve ! Que faisiez-vous ?**

**- Notre chère Bella s'est crue maligne de m'arroser, je n'allais pas me laisser faire.**

**- Tu as eu raison mon frère ! **

**- Ho vous les hommes et votre fierté de mâle dominant…que ce passe-t-il ?**

**- Ta mère m'envoie, vous êtes convié à dîner avec nous ce soir. Il faut te préparer, tu as l'aire d'une souillon comme ça !**

**- Mais ne suis-je pas la plus belle des souillons ?''** Il riait et je vis Edward me sourire en coin, j'allais remettre mes bas et mes chaussures en n'oubliant pas mon livre.

**- '' Monte avec moi sur le cheval je te ramène.**

**- Et Edward ?**

**- Ne trouves-tu pas que notre mère lui a donné vis avec des jambes absolument parfaites pour la marche ?**

**- Emmett…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella, je vais rentrer à pied.**

**- Mais je…**

**- Vas-y, ce n'est pas loin.''**Il s'avançait pour m'aider à monter sur le cheval et me chuchotait à l'oreille. « Fais-toi encore plus belle que tu ne l'es pour moi ma Bella. »Je souriais et montais sur le cheval d'Emmett. En quelque foulais je rentrais chez moi, mes parents étaient déjà en train de se préparer et je regagnais directement ma chambre et sonnais Alice. Le temps qu'elle arrive je me laissais tomber sur mon lit ivre de bonheur. Ce que je venais de vivre était fantastique ! J'en voulais encore, je voulais Edward !

**- '' Bella ? Tout va bien ?''**Je me relevais pour voir Alice, la porte était fermée et nous étions seules. Je laissais donc ma joie explosée.

**-****''Il m'a embrassé ! Edward Cullen m'a embrassé ! Ho Alice je suis si bien, si heureuse ! Je veux recommencer, je veux encore sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, cette douceur et cet amour…ce fût les secondes les plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Je l'aime Alice, j'en suis sûre ! Je l'aime, je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui !**

**- Doucement jeune fille ! Raconte depuis le début.''**Pendant qu'elle m'aidait à me préparer je lui racontais mon après-midi, ce qu'il avait dit et ce qu'il avait fait. J'étais dans un état d'euphorie totale !

**- ''Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? **

**- Je l'ignore…demain nous serons de nouveau séparés pour je ne sais combien de temps. Il m'a promis que nous allons correspondre mais…le mieux serai de lui parlait, mais nous devons être discrets. J'espère que ce soir je pourrai me retrouver seule avec lui.**

**- Je crois que tu as raison, parle avec lui avant toutes choses. Mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aime sincèrement et que c'est l'homme qu'il te faut.**

**- Je l'espère Alice, vraiment. As-tu ressenti ça pour Jasper ?**

**- Je le ressens un peu plus fort chaque jour. Je l'aime comme aux premiers jours si ce n'est pas plus ! Tu seras heureuse Bella.**

**- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?**

**- Jasper dit que j'ai un don pour ressentir les choses. Te voilà prête ! Tes parents doivent t'attendre. Je serais là à ton retour.**

**- Tu peux rentrer auprès de Maria si tu le souhaites.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. De plus je suis bien trop curieuse pour attendre demain.''**

Je souriais et la prenais dans mes bras, je l'aimais comme une sœur. Après l'avoir salué, je descendais rejoindre ma famille et nous partîmes aussitôt en direction de la demeure des Cullen. Mrs Cullen nous recevait je regagnais le salon pour y trouver Emmett et Rosalie. J'appris qu'Edward était encore dans sa chambre, je parlais donc avec mes autres amis. Nous passions à table ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Edward apparut.

**- « Tu en as mis du temps Edward !**

**- Pardonnez-moi, mère, mais je suis rentré à pied… »**

Il souriait et nous saluait puis nous passions à table. Par chance j'étais placée à côté de lui, pendant le repas je sentais régulièrement son genou presser contre ma jambe, parfois je sentais son bras frôlait le mien, je frissonnais à chaque fois. Il semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il souriait en coin en me regardant. Le reste de la soirée se déroulait bien, mon seul regret fût que je n'avais pas pu parler avec Edward en privé. Il arriva l'heure des adieux. Rosalie me prit dans ses bras en me promettant de m'écrire, je passais ensuite dans ceux d'Emmett

**- « Tu jures de m'apprendre l'escrime la prochaine fois Emmett ?**

**- Isabella ! »**Ma mère fit une mine consternée et Emmett éclatait de rire. Après m'avoir chuchoté que oui il m'apprendrait je m'avançais vers Edward. Il me prit lui aussi dans ses bras pour chuchoter lui aussi à mon oreille

**- « Prends soin de toi Bella, pas de choses imprudentes et contrôlent tes mots, surtout en présence de Newton.**

**- Je te l'ai déjà promis Edward. Ecrit moi, j'aurais voulu te parler ce soir…**

**- Je sais moi aussi. Je reviens ici dès que possible et oui bien évidemment que je t'écrirais. Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Prends soin de cette bonne vieille pierre !**

**- Jurer ! »**Il m'embrassait sur la joue avant de me relâcher. Ma famille prenait congé, mon cœur se serrait, les larmes menaçaient de couler et je lançais un dernier regard à l'homme que j'aimais avant de rentrer et d'évacuer toute ma peine.

**Voila... il est partie. Reviews please ?**

**merci et a bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toute. **

**Encore merci de me suivre et pour vos Reviews ! **

**j'èspère que ce chapitre vous plairas. **

**bizzzz !**

POV Edward.

Je rentrais chez mon frère épuisé ce soir-là…la journée avait été difficile. Cela faisait presque un mois que j'avais quitté Bella pour revenir à Londres. Je lui écrivais chaque jour, même plusieurs fois par jour. Je l'aimais, j'étais sûre qu'elle était la femme faite pour moi. Depuis toujours nous nous étions bien entendu, mais je crois que nous étions trop jeunes pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

**- '' Edward est-ce toi ?**

**- Oui Rosalie…je suis épuisé, je pense me coucher directement.**

**- La journée a été dure ?**

**- Oui. Emmett est là ?**

**- Non il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu as du courrier… Bella je présume ''. **J'allais vite me saisir de ma lettre.

**- ''Merci Rose, je monte, je viendrais te souhaiter la bonne nuit à toi et à Emmett quand il sera rentré.'' ** Elle souriait, je prenais congé et me dépêchais de gagner ma chambre, je ne pris pas la peine d'enlever mon manteau et jetais mon chapeau sur le lit. Une fois à mon bureau j'ouvris enfin la lettre pour y reconnaître l'écriture de ma belle.

'' _**Mon chère Edward,**_

_**Toi aussi tu me manques un peu plus chaque jour, je repense sans arrêt à notre dernier moment seul à seul. Edward dit moi que ce n'était pas un rêve. Si oui alors c'était le plus merveilleux des rêves que j'ai pu faire et je souhaite tellement qu'il se reproduise.**_

_**Je suis navré d'apprendre que tes études te sont difficiles, j'aimerais te soutenir plus qu'avec quelques lettres. Je sais que malgré les difficultés tu seras à la hauteur et que ta famille sera fière de toi plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je crois énormément en toi Edward, ne baisse pas les bras, je t'aime.**_

_**De mon côté j'ai appris une fantastique nouvelle ! Alice a fait un malaise il y a quelques jours, ton père et venu et nous avons appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, elle et Jasper sont très heureux. Mes parents, ainsi que les tiens le sont également, moi je suis folle de joie pour eux. Ce sont des personnes admirables, ils méritent ce bonheur. Cette heureuse événement devrait avoir lieu en Janvier celons ton père. Rosalie m'a confié qu'elle aimerait elle aussi partager cette joie avec Emmett, je suis convaincue que tu seras prochainement élevé au rang d'oncle Edward, je trouve que ce titre te va bien.**_

_**Autrement j'ai vu Mike Newton hier après-midi, je t'en supplie ne t'énerve pas. J'étais en train de pêcher près de l'arbre où nous nous sommes embrassé et j'ai entendu un cheval venir au loin, quand j'ai reconnu son cavalier j'ai décidé de me cacher. Je suis montée dans l'arbre pour me cacher de lui, en revanche toutes mes affaires de pêche étaient restées sur le bord. Il a évidemment vu mes instruments mais cet idiot n'a pensé à lever la tête, au lieu de cela il a imaginé que j'étais reparti sans mon matériel et a tout ramené chez moi. En plus il a remis tout le poisson frais que je venais de prendre dans l'eau. Je suis restée je ne sais combien de temps sur cet arbre avant de rentrée chez moi. Ma mère était furieuse de mon comportement, mon père lui, semblait amusé. Il a même ri avec moi une fois que ma mère sortit après m'avoir réprimandé. Ho ce que j'aurais voulu que tu sois là Edward…**_

_**Je dois hélas arrêter ma lettre ici, je suis attendu avec mes parents à prendre le thé avec les Lewis. Tu me manques Edward, terriblement. J'espère t'avoir redonné le sourire, t'imaginer triste me fait beaucoup de peine et m'attriste autant que tu peux l'être.**_

_**J'allais oublier, Emmett se plaint dans ses lettres que je privilégie ma correspondance avec toi et que je néglige celle que lui et moi partageons.**_

_**Répond-moi vite, je me languis déjà de ta réponse alors que ma lettre n'est pas terminée.**_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Edward, reviens-moi vite.**_

_**Je t'embrasse.**_

_**Bella.''**_

Je souriais, je la reconnaissais bien là. Je m'empressais de prendre ma plume et commençais à lui répondre. J'avais tant de chose à lui dire que je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Je me lançais enfin après avoir relu sa lettre.

'' _**Ma Bella**_

_**Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas un rêve, je partage ton avis sur le fait que c'était un moment merveilleux. Moi aussi j'y pense souvent et comme toi je veux que ça se reproduise, encore et encore…ton odeur, ton rire, tes yeux et même tes cheveux me manquent.**_

_**J'espère que cette fois ton hameçon ne s'est pas accroché à ta robe, je ne suis hélas plus là pour t'aider à t'en débarrasser. Je suis navré pour tes prises perdues à cause de cet homme ! J'ai ri en t'imaginant grimper dans cet arbre. J'ai ri aussi à cette idée que toi seule a pu avoir. Tout de même fait attention à toi mon amour. Je ne veux pas être averti d'une mauvaise chute que tu aurais subie. Quant à la réaction de ton père, je ne m'en étonne point, il est le premier à rire de tes péripéties, quant à ta mère je ne l'imaginais pas non plus avoir une autre réaction. J'espère que la prise du thé chez les Lewis c'est bien passé et que tu n'es pas morte d'ennuie en écoutant Mrs Lewis parler de ses chiens qu'elle chérit tant. **_

_**Je suis heureux également pour Alice et Jasper, transmet leur mes félicitations et mes vœux de bonheur, tu as raison ils méritent cet heureux événement. Je suis flatté que tu trouves que le titre d'oncle Edward m'aille bien, je trouve ça bien moi aussi. Je te confirme également que Rosalie et Emmett tentes d'avoir un enfant, je suis aux premières loges sonores de leurs ébats et crois-moi il est temps pour ma santé, morale, psychologique et auditive, que cet enfant soit vite annoncé. Je pense qu'avec tous les essaient effectué les choses devraient aller rapidement.**_

_**Quant à la jalousie d'Emmett pour votre correspondance soit disant retardé par la nôtre et bien ne change rien ! Cela sera ma vengeance pour les heures de sommeils perdus et pour me faire entendre des choses intimes que je préférais ne pas subir. Et par pur égoïsme je préfère que ce soit lui qui attende et non moi. J'attends trop de tes nouvelles avec impatience.**_

_**En ce qui me concerne je travaille mon apprentissage aussi durement, je suis fatigué et mon moral n'est remonté que lorsque je reçois de tes nouvelles. Mais je t'en conjure ne soit pas triste à cause de moi, je t'en prie garde ta bonne humeur et ton si beau sourire que je me plais tant à imaginer lors de mes baisses de moral. Je ne te cacherais pas pourtant que Londres me déprime, je n'y trouve rien d'intéressant, je ne sors plus aux soirées mondaines l'envi m'est passé et je n'y vois plus d'intérêt. Cela dit j'ai récemment fini une composition au piano et bien sûr elle t'est destinée, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te la faire entendre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Personne d'autre que moi ne l'a entendu, je te réserve cette exclusivité ma Bella. **_

_**Je termine ici ma lettre pour cette fois, sache que notre pierre va bien, elle trône actuellement sur les lettres que tu m'envoies. Elle est plutôt sage, tout va bien. Ne t'affole pas je n'ai pas encore perdu l'esprit. Comme à la fin de toutes mes lettres je te demanderai de faire attention à toi. Sache que je pense à toi autant que tu penses à moi, peut-être même bien plus que toi. **_

_**Je t'aime Bella, à très bientôt, **_

_**Je t'embrasse des milliers de fois **_

_**Edward.''**_

Je cachetais la lettre et la descendais au courrier pour qu'elle soit envoyée dès demain matin. J'allais ensuite au salon pour y retrouvaient mon frère et sa femme en pleine embrassade. Je me raclais la gorge et sans aucun gène ils se séparèrent.

**- ''Edward ! Bella va bien ? **

**- Très bien, elle m'a parlé te ta jalousie sur votre correspondance par rapport à la nôtre. Je lui ai sagement dit de ne pas modifier les habitudes qu'elle avait prises. **

**- je ne suis pas jaloux. J'ai ma femme qui m'est de meilleure compagnie que les lettres de Bella. Même si je la considère comme ma sœur, ma Rose passe bien avant elle.'' ** Je tiquais à sa réflexion mais décidais de ne pas pousser la conversation sur un chemin aussi glissant. Personne ne savait ce qu'il c'était passer entre Bella et moi.

**- '' Avez-vous appris pour Alice et Jasper ? **

**- Rien de grave j'espère ! **

**- Non, Rosalie, au contraire, Alice attend son deuxième enfant. Celons notre père elle devra lui donner naissance en janvier.**

**- C'est merveilleux pour eux ! Je les envie tant ! **

**- Nous serons parents Rosalie. Soit juste patiente, cela viendra et quand il ou elle sera parmi nous il s'agira du plus bel enfant du monde !'' **Rosalie souriait et l'embrassait. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire devant moi, ils avaient jugé que ça ne me gênait pas. Je décidais d'embêter mon frère.

**- ''Tu es certain de toi ? Rosalie et certes la plus belle femme de Londres, mais tu es loin d'être le plus bel homme du pays mon frère…'' **Il levait les yeux vers moi et les plissait. Soudain il se levait et parti à ma suite en courant, j'allais lâchement me réfugier dans ma chambre mais en riant tout de même. Je me mis quelque temps plus tard au lit et m'endormis rapidement.

Quelques jours plus tard je recevais une lettre de Bella, elle avait glissé à l'intérieur une mèche de ses si beaux cheveux et avait parfumé la lettre de son odeur. Je souriais et lui écrivais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû sacrifier cette mèche mais j'en étais pourtant heureux. C'était un petit bout d'elle que je portais désormais sur moi tous les jours.

**Alors ? Des réactions ? **

**j'attend avec impatience. **

**à bientôt ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**salut.**

**j'espère que tout va bien. **

**voici le nouveau chapitre**

**bonne lecture.**

POV Bella

Nous étions en octobre depuis une semaine et je continuais toujours d'écrire à Edward. Le temps faisait frais et triste, je n'aimais pas du tout cette période et encore moins l'hiver. J'étais parti en ville avec mon père pour acheter de nouveaux livres, en rentrant Alice nous prévenait que Mr et Mrs Cullen était dans le salon et qu'ils souhaitaient me parler. Elle m'aidait à me défaire de mon manteau ainsi que de mon chapeau et je rejoignais le salon.

**- Ha Isabella, ma chérie, nous t'attendions. Mr et Mrs Cullen souhaite s'entretenir avec vous ma chère fille. Je vous laisse. **Ma mère nous laissait et après avoir salué mes visiteurs je m'installais sur un fauteuil. J'avais peur, savait-il pour Edward et moi ? Allaient-ils me demander de cesser toute correspondance ou autres contacts avec lui ? Je redoutais plus que tout cela.

- **J'espère que vous allez bien Miss Swan.**

**- Oui merci Mrs Cullen.**

**- Je suppose que vous vous interrogez sur notre visite. **

**- Je dois bien l'avouer oui.**

**- Rassurez-vous il n'y a rien de grave. Dans deux jours nous partons sur Londres pour une petite semaine. Nous savons très bien que vous êtes très ami avec nos fils et que Rosalie vous apprécie grandement. Nous vous proposons de profiter de notre voiture afin de leur rendre visite. Rosalie et Emmett sont au courant et ravi de vous accueillir. Pour le retour ils vous prêteront leur propre voiture. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**- J'en serais ravi ! Je ne connais pas Londres et revoir Rosalie et Emmett me remplis de joie !**

**- Vous logerez aussi sous le même toi qu'Edward, il vit chez eux.**

Je souriais encore plus. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à mon père il fut convenu que je partirais avec eux dans deux jours, sans Alice et pour une période minimum d'un mois. J'étais heureuse de revoir Emmett et Rosalie mais folle de joie de voir Edward. Alice était triste de ne pas pouvoir aller à Londres mais elle allait pouvoir se reposer, profiter de sa fille et de son mari. Ma mère me répétait encore et encore à quel point j'avais de la chance d'aller en ville même si la saison était terminée je rencontrerais du monde. En soirée je me rappelais que je devais répondre à Edward, même si je mourrais d'envie de le faire je m'abstenais et je décidais de lui faire la surprise en priant qu'Emmett ou Rosalie ne l'avait pas prévenue.

Alice m'aidait déjà à faire mes malles après le dîner, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormais ce soir là. La journée du lendemain fut sous le signe des préparatifs du départ. Il était prévu de partir un peu avant l'aube afin d'arriver avant le dîner à Londres. Plus les heures passaient plus j'étais dans un état d'excitation incontrôlable. Je dormis mal cette nuit là tant j'étais impatiente, le matin arrivais vite et Alice me préparait, je lui fis mes au revoir ainsi qu'à mes parents pour enfin monter dans la diligence. Mr et Mrs Cullen étaient des personnes extrêmement intéressantes, je regrettais de ne pas avoir discuté avec eux avant ce jour. Nous discutions aussi bien de livre en tous genres que du voisinage et je riais en découvrant que Mrs Cullen ne supportait pas l'amour que Mrs Lewis apportait à ses chiens.

**- Je comprends tout à fait que l'on peut aimer ses animaux mais de là à les considérer comme ses propres enfants voir même plus, je ne comprends pas. Une fois Carlisle a été appelé par eux car leur chien avait un comportement étrange et qu'elle s'inquiéter de sa santé.**

**- Vous y êtes allé Mr Cullen ?**

**- Oui. L'on m'avait dit qu'un de leur fils était malade et que c'était urgent. Je savais qu'à ce moment là leurs enfants étaient en visites alors j'ai pris ça au sérieux. **

**- Je me souviens de lorsque tu es revenue à la maison. Il était furieux Isabella ! Nous avons quand même beaucoup ris de cela plus tard.**

**- Oui c'est vrai ma chérie **Je souriais alors que Mr Cullen embrassait sa femme sur la joue. C'était un couple très uni, ils se comprenaient parfaitement et se protégeaient l'un l'autre mais surtout s'aimaient d'un amour profond et sincère. Je me laissais imaginer que dans quelque temps je partagerais moi aussi ce bonheur avec Edward.

Nous continuions de parler de sujets divers mais je dû m'endormir lors d'un moment de silence car Mr Cullen me réveillait pour le déjeuner. Nous étions attablés dans une belle auberge très chaleureuse et accueillante, le repas était délicieux je me tournais vers Mr Cullen.

**- Sommes-nous encore loin de Londres ?**

**- Non plus tellement Miss Swan, je pense que nous serons arrivés environ une heure avant le service du repas ce soir. Ce qui nous laissera le temps de pauser nos affaires et nous rafraîchir.**

**- Très bien. Pardonnez ma question mais, logez-vous chez Emmett ?**

**- Non, nous avons une maison là-bas. Nous dînerons juste. **

**- Ces femmes assises là-bas viennent-elles de la ville ?**

**- Sûrement, Esmée qu'en dis-tu ? **

**- Par leur toilette je dirais que oui. Pourquoi Isabella ?**

**- Par leur toilette justement…elles sont si belles. J'ai le sentiment d'être une souillon comparé à elle.**

**- Ne dites pas cela Isabella, vous êtes ravissante, parfois la modestie vaux mieux que tout cela. Savez-vous pourquoi elles portent ce genre de robe ?**

**- Non Mrs Cullen…**

**- Pour montrer qu'elles ont de l'argent, un mari ou un amant riche. Mais la richesse ne fait pas tout ! Vous disposez d'une chose que ces femmes n'ont pas. **

**- De quoi s'agit-il ?**

**- Votre tête Bella, vous êtes très intelligente et cultivée. Nous vous connaissons depuis vos plus jeunes années. Même si vous avez fait les bêtises les plus incroyables avec nos garçons vous ne vous êtes jamais laissé faire par eux et vous étiez capable de canaliser leur imagination. Croyez moi je n'aurais pas laissé mes enfants rester en compagnie d'une demoiselle écervelée qui, en prenant de l'âge, aurait vu en eux un avantage financier. **Je rougissais suite au parole de Mrs Cullen, j'étais extrêmement flatté par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mr Cullen reprit la parole.

**- Ma femme à raison Miss Isabella, vous êtes bien plus jolie dans cette tenue que dans la leur. Et je pense qu'un homme intelligent préférera une femme belle sans extravagance et intelligente qu'une femme stupide et dépensière en coquetteries en tous genres ! Regardez, Esmée est la femme la plus belle que je connaisse, intelligente et raffinée en plus elle ne me coûte rien en dépense inutile de robe et tout le reste. Vraiment c'était une affaire !**

**- Voyons Carlisle enfin !**

Mrs Cullen prenait un air outrée et je mêlais mes rires à ceux du couple. Le repas fini je sortais ma bourse pour payer mon déjeuner.

**- Non Isabella, je vous en prie laissez nous vous offrir ce repas.**

**- Mais Mrs Cullen je…**

**- Non ! J'insiste, rangez votre bourse, vous êtes presque notre fille et nous ne faisons pas payer nos enfants.**

**- Je vous remercie Mrs Cullen.**

J'étais très gêné mais je savais bien qu'il était inutile de batailler. Mr Cullen paya nos déjeunés et nous retournions dans la diligence pour terminait le voyage. J'observais le paysage, puis les bâtiments qui se dressaient devant moi petit à petit, j'essayais de retenir tous les détails pour décrire du mieux que je pourrais ce que je voyais dans mes lettres pour Alice. Enfin nous entrions dans Londres, Mrs Cullen identifia pour moi la tour de Londres, cela semblait impressionnant. Petit à petit nous avancions dans la ville pour enfin nous arrêter devant une sublime demeure. La façade était d'un blanc éclatant, des nombreuses grandes fenêtres étaient présentes, j'en comptais dix-huit. J'étais déjà impressionnée alors que je n'avais vu que l'extérieur. Rosalie sortie de la maison et vint à notre rencontre. Elle me souhaitait la bienvenue et nous entrions, le sol de l'entrée était marbré, deux grandes ouvertures était un peu plus loin. A droite un salon fabuleusement bien décoré et avec une immense cheminée, sur la gauche une immense salle à manger. Rosalie continuait de me faire visiter et me conduisait vers un escalier majestueux qui donnait accès au bureau d'Emmett, à la bibliothèque, un salon de musique avec divers instruments et un autre salon qui était réservé aux besoins de Rosalie. Au second étage nous avions cinq chambres, la mienne était à côté d'Edward. J'étais fascinée par cette maison, elle était belle et grande, ils avaient de l'argent c'était flagrant mais la décoration n'était pas excessive, c'était parfaitement correct. Je me sentais plutôt bien dans cette maison. Rosalie me présentait Kate elle était sa femme de chambre et était aussi à ma disposition, je fis aussi la connaissance de James qui s'occupait des besoins d'Emmett et Edward. Rosalie me laissait ensuite ranger mes affaires, prendre mes aises et me changer si je le souhaitais. Je prenais mon temps pour me rafraichir et changer de tenue, je me rendais compte que j'étais épuisée.

Emmett et Edward devaient arriver dans quelques minutes, une fois prête je sortais de ma chambre en vitesse et me cognais contre quelqu'un.

**- Toutes mes excuses je… **Je relevais les yeux pour voir le plus beau des visages surprit.

**- Bella ?**

**- Surprise…**

**- C'est vraiment toi ?**

**- Bien sûre ! Je reste ici pour minimum un mois. Je voulais te faire la surprise.**

**- Ho seigneur merci ! **Il me serrait dans ses bras en me faisant tourner avec lui et m'entrainait dans sa chambre.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. **

**merci aux fidèles lectrices qui me suivent. **

**à très bientôt. bisous et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire, je ne mord pas. =)**

**Lexi. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**bonne lecture.**

POV Edward

Je sortais de la faculté de médecine assez tard, j'avais peur d'être en retard pour le dîner. Je regardais ma montre, il me restait une demi-heure. Je saluais mes camarades pour prendre le chemin de la maison.

**- Edward **Je me tournais pour voir Emmett courir vers moi. ** Un peu plus et je te manquais ! **

**- Que fais-tu ici ? **

**- Je sors tout juste du palais de justice. Je me suis dit que je pourrais rentrer avec mon frère. Tout va bien ? **

**- Oui je craignais d'arriver en retard pour le dîner, au moins nous serons deux ! **

**- Oui en plus il y a nos parents ce soir. **

**- C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Combien de temps restent-ils ? **

**- Une semaine je crois. Notre père à un congrès, ils repartent ensuite.**

**- D'accord. Dis-moi tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella ?**

**- Quoi ? Elle ne t'a pas encore répondu ? Quelle tragédie cela doit faire deux jours que tu attends sa lettre ! Peut-être est-elle tombée dans les bras de Newton avec son charme fou !**

**- Tu infligerais Newton à notre amie ?**

**- Non tu as raison, mais il faut avouer qu'il est persistant, il doit vraiment l'aimer pour être aussi borné. **

**- Il est surtout trop stupide pour voir que Bella ne joue pas à un jeu de séduction quelconque avec lui. Elle le déteste.**

**- La haine peut se transformer en amour tu sais… Isabella Marie Newton… **Je regardais mon frère et tous deux nous nous mîmes à rire. Nous savions très bien que ça n'arriverait jamais et l'idée nous paraissait complètement ridicule. D'autant plus que Bella m'aimait et qu'un jour, je l'espérais ardemment, elle deviendrait Isabella Marie Cullen. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fît dans la bonne humeur, Emmett et moi étions très complices et tous sujets avec lui partaient en plaisanteries et en rires.

Nous arrivions quelques minutes avant de dîner, après avoir salué ma mère puis mon père je montais pour me mettre plus à l'aise, Emmett m'avait devancé de quelques secondes. Je commençais à m'inquiéter toujours pas de lettre de Bella…ça ne lui était jamais arrivée depuis mon départ de répondre avec du retard, demain soir je lui écrirai. Arrivé au second étages je rentrais dans quelqu'un, pourquoi Kate faisait-elle toujours cela ? Je m'apprêtais à manifester mon mécontentement quand je vis Bella. Enfin crut voir Bella, je devenais sûrement fou !

**- Toutes mes excuses je…** même sa voix était la même.

**- Bella ?**

**- Surprise !**

**- C'est vraiment toi ? **

**- Bien sûre ! Je reste ici pour minimum un mois. Je voulais te faire la surprise.**

**- Ho seigneur merci ! **Je la serrais contre moi, la portait et tournais sur moi-même tans j'étais fou de joie de la revoir. Je décidais d'aller dans ma chambre avec elle. Après avoir refermé la porte je la reposais en la regardant dans les yeux le sourire aux lèvres. ** Tu es vraiment là ? Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas recevoir une lettre de toi.**

**- Je te l'ai dit je voulais te surprendre. **

**- C'est une fantastique surprise et tu es là pour un mois ?**

**- Au minimum oui. Je pourrais prolonger mon séjour si Rosalie et Emmett me le proposent et si mes parents ne souhaitent pas mon retour. **

**- Tu le prolongeras ton séjour. Tu as l'air épuisé…**

**- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière tant j'étais impatiente de te revoir. ** Je souriais toujours en la regardant.

**- Je suis un idiot pardonne-moi. **

**- De quoi parles-tu ? **

**- Je ne t'ai pas salué comme j'aurais dû le faire. **Elle semblait comprendre et je vis l'accord dans ses yeux. Je prenais son visage en coupe dans mes mains, me penchais vers elle et enfin nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. Les siennes étaient encore plus douces que dans mon souvenir, très vite le baiser s'approfondissait et nos langues bataillaient entre elles. Ses mains étaient autour de mon cou et me caressaient la nuque et les cheveux, une de mes mains était autour de sa taille alors que l'autre caressait sa joue. Elle interrompu notre baiser et je posais mon front contre le sien.

**- Il faudrait y aller Edward.**

**- Je sais… je dois changer de chemise avant. **

**- Ho ! Je vais t'attendre en bas alors. **

**- Non reste je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. **Je l'embrassais sur le front de me dépêché de me changer, j'ôtais ma chemise de faculté pour en mettre une plus simple et moins strict. J'étais torse nu et jetais un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds et rougie en croisant mon regard avant de trouver un intérêt soudain pour un objet de décoration près d'elle. Je souriais en coin avant de me revêtir.

**- Je suis prêt !**

Une fois descendu je lui volais un baiser avant d'entrer dans le salon. Elle souriait et nous fîmes notre entrées.

**- Ha enfin ! On se demandait ce que vous faisiez.**

**- Emmett…j'ai croisé Edward alors que je sortais de la chambre que vous m'avez attribuée. Nous nous sommes justes retrouvés, la surprise fût totale ! Ensuite j'ai attendu qu'il se change pour descendre avec lui. **

**- Tu étais avec lui pendant qu'il se changeait.**

**- Bien sûr, j'ai tout vu, tout observé et tout retenu ! **Je pouffais de rire en voyant la tête d'Emmett et nous nous installions à table.

**- Edward ? C'est vrai ? **J'explosais de rire avec Bella, Rosalie et mon père se retenaient d'en faire autant alors que ma mère souriait d'amusement.

**- Bien sûr que non Emmett ! Bella tu as toujours su comment le faire marcher. Tu es une bonne comédienne. **

**- Merci Edward. Emmett j'ai attendu Edward devant sa porte, me prendrais-tu pour une fille légère ? **

**- Non Bella ! Non ! Mais tu y as mis tellement de conviction… j'ai douté pardon. **Rosalie changea de sujet.

**- Comment va Alice ?**

**- Très bien ! Le bébé grandi bien, elle ne se plein pas, pourtant je trouve son ventre énorme. Mais elle va pouvoir se reposer pendant mon absence. **

**- A-t-elle une préférence de sexe ?**

**- Je ne pense pas mais, je sais que Jasper souhaite un garçon.**

**- Je leur souhaite que tout aille bien. **

**- Je le souhaite aussi. Je lui transmettrais tes salutations. **

**- Merci Bella. Et toi Edward ta journée ? **

**- Je crains que tu ne veuilles pas savoir.**

**- Pourquoi cela, suis-je trop stupide pour comprendre tes études ?**

**- Comme tu voudras…nous avons été interrogés sur l'anatomie et en particulié les organes.**

**- Pour l'instant je comprends très bien !**

**- Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je poursuis…pour étudier cela nous avons dû ouvrir le corps d'un homme mort. J'ai été désigné pour inciser le cadavre, c'était étrange de…**

**- Edward je t'en prie arrête ! Tu avais raison, je ne veux pas savoir. **Je souriais et elle entreprit une nouvelle conversation avec Bella. Mon père, placé à côté de moi, me parlait de mes études. J'aimais bien parler avec lui, il ne me jugeait pas et me conseillait toujours avec sagesse. La soirée passait à une vitesse folle, je riais beaucoup, je racontais à Bella qu'Emmett l'avait imaginé en tant qu'épouse de Mike Newton. Elle était consternée et taquinait encore plus mon frère. Pourtant à la fin du repas je vis Bella qui tombait de fatigue et qui avait bien du mal à le cacher.

**- Bella, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.**

**- Merci.**

**- Tu redescends après ?**

**- Non mère, je pense dormir aussi, je me lève tôt demain.**

**- Très bien, nous nous reverrons dans deux jours, vous viendrez dîner à la maison.**

**- D'accord. **Je tendais ma main à Bella, elle la prit et se tournait vers mes parents.

**- Merci pour tout Mr et Mrs Cullen. J'ai passé un agréable voyage.**

**- Nous aussi Isabella. A très bientôt et bonne nuit. **

**- Merci à vous aussi. Emmett, Rosalie à demain.**

**- A demain Bella, reposes-toi bien. **Après les avoir salués nous montions à l'étage de nos chambres. Bella me fit entrer dans la sienne, je l'aidais à défaire ses vêtements sans pour autant voir trop sa peau. Elle n'était pas prête et je la comprenais aisément, je ne l'étais pas vraiment moi non plus. Elle était en train d'enfiler son vêtement de nuit derrière un paravent.

**- Il faut que nous parlions de nous. **

**- Que veux-tu ?**

**- Toi Bella, mais je pense que nous devons garder le secret.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Si nous nous marions dans les prochains mois tu devras venir habiter à Londres. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ici, **elle sortait de derrière le paravent pour venir se mettre dans les draps de son lit. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

**- Explique-toi. **

**- J'ai l'intention de finir mon année et de partir pratiquer auprès de mon père ou seul. Ensuite je te jure que nous pourrons construire notre vie ensemble. Londres ne te plaira pas, tu vas t'ennuyer, les gens sont pour la plupart malsains. **

**- Qu'en sais-tu ?**

**- Je te connais.**

**- Tu comptes vraiment m'épouser ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas ?**

**- Si bien sûr que je le veux ! Je t'aime mais, peut-être que je me ferais à Londres. Ecoute faisons un compromis. Ne décidons rien avant mon départ, si en partant je déclare ne pas aimer Londres alors je t'attendrais. **

**- Dans le cas contraire tu restes auprès de moi. Cela me convient…forges toi ta propre idée et nous verrons par la suite. **

**- Cela va vite quand même…en trois ans nous ne nous sommes presque pas parlé et il a suffit de quatre mois pour que nous parlions mariage. Cela me fait un peu peur Edward. **

**- Bella, jamais je ne t'obligerais à quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime et nous irons à ton rythme. Laissons passer se séjour, tu as raison. Maintenant dors tu en as besoin. **Je l'embrassais et attendais qu'elle s'endorme pour regagner, à contre cœur, ma propre chambre.

**Voilà voilà**  
**qu'en avez vous pensée de ses retrouvailles et de cet accord ?**

**à Bientôt **

**biz... Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**j'espère que tout va bien. **

**Merci à tous les visiteurs et merci aux personnes qui me laisse de très gentilles trace de leur passage.**

**bisous **

**bonne lecture.**

POV Bella

Je n'étais à Londres que depuis quelques jours et c'était fabuleux, Rosalie me faisait visiter Londres et j'aimais beaucoup, les monuments, les magasins et même l'architecture me plaisais. Nous n'étions pas vraiment sorti lors de bals ou en diner, juste chez Mr et Mrs Cullen pour un repas '' en famille '' duquel nous revenions. Je disais bonne nuit à Edward, et laissais Kate me préparait pour la nuit. Il était très tard quand je me glissais dans mon lit. Je tombais immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Du bruit…des coups je crois…des cris…ceux de Rosalie. Je me redressais dans mon lit il faisait encore nuit, j'étais perdu. J'entendais Rosalie crier le nom d'Emmett quelque chose qui tapait contre le mur. Je me levais paniquée et angoissée pour aller dans la chambre d'Edward, je le secouais pour le réveiller.

**- Edward ! Edward je t'en prie réveilles-toi ! Edward je t'en supplie vite ! **Il se relevait brusquement.

**- Quoi ? Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es souffrante ? **

**- Non, mais je crois qu'on fait du mal à Rosalie ! **

**- Quoi ? **Il écoutait et souriait en se rallongeant. **Non Bella, on ne lui fait pas de mal…**

**- Mais alors… Ho mon Dieu je suis si stupide ! Ils…enfin c'est…**

**- Les ébats dont je te parlais, quand je te disais qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets.** Je m'asseyais sur le bord de son lit mon visage entre mes mains. J'étais si idiote, si honteuse !

**- Ho pardon Edward. Je ne savais que…je suis gênée. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.**

**- Aller, viens dormir.**

**- Oui…bonne nuit Edward. **Je me levais désireuse de fuir cette situation.

-** Avec moi Bella. **

**- Pardon ? Edward non ce n'est pas correct…je…non ! Bonne nuit !**

**- Comme tu le souhaites. Bonne nuit Bella, je t'aime.**

**- Oui ! ** Je sortais de la pièce choquée par sa demande. Je retournais dans ma chambre et essayais de m'endormir. Malheureusement pour moi Emmett et Rosalie n'avaient pas cessé leur activité alors au bout de quelques secondes je retournais dans la chambre d'Edward et m'essayais à côté de lui.

**- Je reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent. On peut parler mais je ne dors pas ici. Je ne veux pas rester seule à entendre cela, j'ai peur.**

**- D'accord…mais pourquoi tu as peur ? **

**- On dirait qu'elle soufre. Je suis ignorante à ce sujet, Alice ne m'en a parlé que très peu.**

**- Que sais-tu de cela ? **

**- Que la première fois on peut avoir mal, ce fût le cas d'Alice. Elle m'a dit que c'était un plaisir qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer sans l'avoir vécu.**

**- Elle a raison. **

**- Tu as déjà…**

**- Non.**

**- Edward, je ne ferai pas cela avant le mariage. Je…j'ai même peur de voir un homme nu. J'ignore à quoi m'attendre. **

**- Veux-tu que je te montre…**

**- Edward non ! Arrête tu ne comprends rien ? Tu le fais exprès ! **

**- Laisse-moi fini. J'ai des schémas des croquis avec lesquels j'ai appris moi-même. Je pourrais te montrer et répondre à tes questions.**

**- Tu me dévergondes Edward !**

**- Je te laisse le choix Bella.**

**- Bon très bien. Mais si je te demande d'arrêter n'insiste pas. **

**- Bien sûr. Puis-je t'embrasser avant ? **

**- Oui, je n'ai pas peur de cela ! **Il souriait et avançait ses lèvres des miennes. Il m'embrassait tout d'abord tendrement puis notre baiser se transformait en un élan de passion. Il se reculait et posait son front contre le mien, nous nous fixions pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il se lève pour aller fouiller dans ses papiers. Il en revenait avec plusieurs schémas. Je regardais, non sans gêne, ce qui était sous mes yeux. Il m'expliquait rapidement de quoi était constitué le corps d'un homme. Je devrai aller me confesser pour ce que j'ai appris ! Nous n'avions même pas fait attention qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient redevenus silencieux, ce ne fût que lorsque Edward se releva pour ranger que je m'en rendais compte. La fatigue était revenue, j'étais allongée sur le lit et fermais les yeux alors qu'Edward me parlait. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, car je m'endormais quasiment aussitôt.

Le matin je me réveillais la tête sur le torse d'Edward mon bras autour de sa taille, lui enlaçait aussi ma taille et son menton reposait sur ma tête. J'étais bien.

**- Bonjour ma Bella.**

**- Tu ne dors plus ?**

**- Non, depuis un moment. Tu as dormi avec moi Bella.**

**- Je n'en suis pas morte, je n'aurais pas dû paniquer hier. Mais j'éviterais que ça se reproduise. **

- **Petit à petit comme nous en avons convenue. **

**- Oui.** Je me relevais et l'embrassais. **Je vais m'habiller, attends-moi pour descendre.**

**- Promis. **Je souriais et allais m'habiller. Une fois prête je le retrouvais devant ma porte, il me tendit son bras et je le pris pour descendre prendre nos petits-déjeuners.

**- À propos Bella, tu parles dans ton sommeil.**

**- N'importe quoi ! **

**- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as dit que tu étais bien avec moi et que tu étais heureuse. Ce n'est pas vrai ?**

**- Je parle donc la nuit… alors là ! **

**- Je te jure devant Dieu que c'est vrai, je t'avais déjà entendu parler le soir du bal des Newton. **

**- Je te crois. Mais je suis étonnée. Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas insulté. **Il riait. Alors que nous allions entrer dans la salle à manger Emmett en sortait suivi de Rosalie. Je lâchais le bras d'Edward pour les saluer.

**- Emmett, Rosalie. Tout va bien ? **Emmett s'avançait vers Edward d'un pas décidé et le frappait avec son poing au visage. Edward vacillait sous le coup de la surprise. Emmett semblait fou de rage. Il prit son frère par les pans de sa veste et le plaquait violemment contre le mur. Rosalie ne bougeait pas comme si elle trouvait cela justifié. Moi j'étais tétanisée par la peur et sous le choc. Edward ne semblait pas comprendre non plus ce qui se passait.

**- Tu es fière de toi ? Hein petit frère chéri ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! **

**- Emmett de quoi parles-tu ?** Emmett le frappait de nouveau, le nez d'Edward se mettait à saigner. J'intervenais.

**- Emmett arrête ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Es-tu devenu fou ?**

**- Tais-toi Isabella ! On nous l'a confié Edward et toi que fais-tu ? Tu abuses de notre confiance ! Imagines-tu les conséquences que cela peut avoir ? **

**- Emmett de quoi parles-tu ! **

**- C'est notre amie ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! C'est toi qui iras l'annoncer à son père !**

**- Expliques-toi à la fin ! **

**- James est entré dans ta chambre ce matin pour te lever comme d'habitude. Imagine la surprise qu'il a eut en voyant Bella dormir contre toi ! Comment as-tu osé lui faire cela ! Et toi Bella je te pensais plus intelligente, tu me déçois Isabella ! **Nous avions été vus mais nous n'avions rien fait. J'étais en colère, même s'il était dans le vrai il n'avait pas à frapper son frère ni à nous insulter.

**- Emmett tu te trompes !**

**- Elle a raison Emmett ! C'est votre faute si nous avons dormi ensemble !**

**- Notre faute !**

**- Oui Emmett ! Bella vous a entendu lors de vos ébats en rentrant du dîner d'hier soir chez nos parents ! Elle a cru que quelqu'un faisait du mal à Rosalie, elle est venue me réveiller paniquée ! J'ai dû lui expliquer que tout allait bien, que Rosalie n'hurlait pas de douleur à cause de maltraitances.**

**- Edward à raison Emmett, j'ai eu peur, je ne savais pas, c'est la première fois que j'étais confrontée à cette situation. Je suis restée dans la chambre d'Edward, oui c'est vrai ! Mais nous n'avons fait que parler et je ne me souviens même pas de m'être endormi. Nous n'avons rien fait, je suis toujours aussi pure qu'à mon arrivé Emmett ! Maintenant lâche-le, regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis ! **Emmett lâchait immédiatement son frère, je me précipitais sur Edward et épongeais le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre avec mon mouchoir.

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui Emmett c'est vrai ! Maintenant je monte dans ma chambre avec lui pour le soigner ! Tu n'avais pas à réagir comme ça ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu utilises tes poings plutôt que la diplomatie Emmett ! Viens Edward… **Je le soutenais et nous montions dans ma chambre, je faisais monter de l'eau et des serviettes.

Une fois que tout fût monté je le soignais et nettoyais son sang. Il ne disait pas un mot, son visage était fermé, je quittais la chambre pour aller lui chercher une chemise propre. Quand je revenais il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je le forçais à se lever et entreprenais de défaire sa chemise. Une fois torse nu je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains sur son torse. Sa peau était douce, son corps musclé, pas autant que semblait l'être Emmett mais je préférais la plastique que j'avais sous les yeux. Je le sentis frissonner et levais les yeux vers lui. Nos yeux se croisèrent et d'un coup ses lèvres capturées les miennes, le baiser était violent mais ne me déplaisait pas. Je me surprenais à en vouloir plus. Ses bras attiraient mon corps contre le sien, les miens étaient incontrôlables, son dos, son torse, ses cheveux… Manquant d'aire il interrompit notre baiser mais ses lèvres parcourraient mon cou, je n'étais pas gênée par ce nouveau contact et encore moins lorsqu'il embrassa ma peau jusqu'au décolleté de ma robe. Mon cœur battait vite et fort, pas de peur mais d'excitation. Malheureusement nous fûmes interrompus par Kate qui frappait à la porte. Edward se dépêcha d'aller enfiler sa chemise derrière mon paravent, moi je me remettais de mes émotions avant de lui ouvrir. Elle reprit l'eau et les serviettes ainsi que la chemise maculer de sang.

**- Edward nous devons descendre, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. **

**- Je préfère être enfermé avec toi ! **

**- Je te propose quelque chose…viens manger avec moi, et ensuite sortons, conduis-moi à Hyde Park ! Le temps est beau, couvrons-nous suffisamment et allons pique-niquer dans le parc. Uniquement que nous deux… prend le jeu de badminton et je pourrais voir si je te bats encore à ce sport ! S'il te plaît Edward,**

**- Je ne sais pas Bella.**

**- Mon amour je t'en prie.**

**- Bon très bien. Uniquement parce que tu le demandes si gentiment.** Il m'embrassait et nous retournions en bas où le petit-déjeuner nous attendait.

**voilà...**

**Alors ?**

**Excessive la réaction d'Emmett ?**

**Et les premiers pas de Bella dans les connaissances anatomique d'un hommes ?**

**dites moi tout.**

**à très vite Bisoussssss**

**Lexi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! **

**comment ça va ?**

**voilà la suite. **

**bonne lecture et merci d'être toujours fidèle !**

POV Edward

Nous prenions le petit-déjeuner et ni Emmett ni Rosalie n'étaient venues. Bella m'avait convaincue d'aller passer l'après-midi à Hyde Park j'avais dit oui pour lui faire plaisir, je n'avais pas envie de sortir et je pensais que la journée serait mauvaise jusqu'au bout. Bella allait se préparer pendant que je m'occupais de réunir les affaires et de quoi déjeuner à midi.

**- Je suis prête !**

**- Tu es ravissante. **Je tendais mon bras qu'elle prit en souriant. Nous prenions une voiture pour aller jusqu'à notre destination, une fois là-bas nous nous trouvions un coin reculé où nous serions tranquilles. Bella s'installait dans l'herbe, je m'asseyais à côté d'elle. Elle tendait son bras vers moi et sa main caressait ma joue.

**- Tu es bien plus beau quand tu ne fais pas cette tête. **

**- Désolé mais je repense à ce matin. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment honnêtes. Ce que nous faisons est mal Bella. **

**- C'est toi qui a voulu garder cela pour nous. **

**- Je sais mais… Nous ne sommes pas des menteurs. **

**- Que veux-tu me dire Edward ? Veux-tu que je rentre et interrompre tout contacte ? **

**- Non ! Je t'aime et veux te garder. Je ne me sens bien que lorsque tu es près de moi mais Emmett et mon frère.**

**- Si Emmett le sait, il finira par le dévoiler par inadvertance.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Alors que faire ?**

**- Faisons attention et respectons notre compromis. **

**- Très bien. Mais embrasse-moi. **Elle vérifiait que personne ne nous regardait et posé ses lèvres sur les miennes furtivement. Je souriais et pris sa main dans les miennes.

**- Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de nous.**

**- Je te pardonne Edward. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Veux-tu jouer aux cartes ? **

**- Si tu ne triches pas oui !**

**- Moi tricher ? Voyons Edward ! Je vais essayer… **Je riais pendant qu'elle sortait et distribuait les cartes. Comme je m'en étais douté elle trichait et elle n'était absolument pas discrète.

A midi nous déjeunions, Bella avait décidé de m'attaquer avec de la mie de pain, quand je lui disais qu'elle gâchait la nourriture elle répondait que les oiseaux s'en nourriront, du coup je répliquais à ses attaques. Ensuite nous nous affrontions dans une partie de badminton épuisante qu'elle gagnait, elle était agile et frappe les balles avec une force épatante. En milieux d'après-midi nous décidions de nous promener dans le parc. Bella était à mon bras, la tête posée contre lui, j'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras et la câlinais mais je devais me retenir. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'une femme prononça mon nom, je tournais la tête vers ma gauche et soupirais. Bella regardait elle aussi mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

**- Mon cher Edward comment allez-vous ? **

**- Bien, je vous remercie.**

**- Vous jouez les gardes d'enfants aujourd'hui ?**

**- Miss Denali je vous présente Miss Isabella Swan. Isabella, voici Miss Tanya Denali. **

**- Ha c'est elle Isabella. Je l'imaginais plus jolie, moins petite et avec des vêtements qui ne la font pas ressembler à une gardienne de vache et de porc ! **Je serrais la mâchoire, j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus mais je devais garder mon sang-froid. Bella ne répliquait pas non plus.

**- Nous allons continuer notre promenade si vous le voulez bien. **

**- J'aurais aimé parler plus avec vous mon ami. Je donne un bal la semaine prochaine et je vous ordonne de vous y présenter sinon ma soirée sera gâchée de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous observer. Vous êtes convié aussi Miss Swan, nous aurons besoin de rire un peu. Pour votre tenue, mettais ce que vous aurez de plus convenable. Je comprendrais. **

**- Merci Miss Tanya, nous allons y aller maintenant. Venez Isabella… **

Nous la saluions rapidement et reprenions notre marche, Bella avait quitté mon bras et marchait rapidement. Je m'adaptais à son allure, inquiet. J'étais en colère contre Tanya, elle avait déjà brisé mon cœur et s'en prenais désormais à la femme que j'aimais. J'ignore encore si Bella souhaitait se rendre à ce bal mais je me jurais que je ne laisserai personne se moquer d'elle ou l'humilier ! Dans la voiture elle ne disait pas un mot et j'essayais de croiser son regard sans y parvenir, son visage était neutre ce qui était mauvais signe connaissant Bella.

**- Bella tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. Ne te souci pas de moi.**

**- Bien sûr que si je me soucie de toi. **

**- Je vais bien. **Son ton était ferme et sans appel, je renonçais sans la quitter des yeux.

Une fois arrivée elle montait en courant les étages qui menaient à sa chambre et j'entendis la porte claquer. Rosalie arrivait les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet.

**- Edward que ce passe t-il ? Votre journée s'est mal passée ?**

**- Non tout s'est bien passé, nous avons juste croisé Tanya Denali à l'instant. Elle a dit de Bella qu'elle n'était pas très jolie, petite et qu'elle ressemblait à une gardienne de vache et de porc avec sa tenue. Elle nous a également invitées à son bal la semaine prochaine en disant à Bella qu'elle devait venir car ils auront besoin de rire et qu'elle mette la robe la plus convenable qu'elle possède. **

**- La sale garce ! Nous avons été conviés également Emmett et moi. Nous irons tous à ce bal, demain j'irai avec Bella chez ma couturière pour qu'elle lui confectionne la plus belle des robes. Je ne laisserai personne se moquer d'elle aussi facilement ! Elle épatera tout le monde ce soir-là je te le promet.**

**- Merci Rosalie. Je monte voir comment elle se porte. **

**- Une dernière chose, je regrette ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Emmett a été trop loin je le reconnais. Nous aurions dû avoir confiance en vous plus que cela.**

**- Tout va bien Rosalie, ce n'est plus cela qui m'inquiète désormais.**

**- Très bien, monte, j'attends Emmett. **Je montais rapidement les deux étages et frappais à la porte de Bella. Je n'eus aucune réponse, je décidais d'entré quand même, la porte n'était pas verrouillée,

**- Bella ! Mon Dieu… **Elle était sur son lit, la tête entre ses bras, son corps était secoué par de violents sanglots, jamais encore je ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil. J'allais près d'elle pour la prendre contre moi, elle se laissait faire, comme si toute force l'avait quitté.

**- Ne te met pas dans des états pareils Bella, elle ne vaut pas la peine ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir répliqué ? Tu ne te laisses jamais faire !** Elle ne répondait pas, ses pleures l'en empêchais. Pendant un long moment seul sa peine raisonnait dans la pièce, puis elle se calmait assez pour me parler.

**- Elle est si belle… je… je me suis senti si… indigne de toi ! Elle est mon opposée… elle a raison sur tout ! **

**- Non, je t'interdis de parler comme cela. Elle a tort ! Tu es belle, cent fois plus qu'elle ! Ta taille est parfaite, et j'aime la façon dont tu t'habilles ! Tu es vrai Bella, tu ne te caches pas. Tanya est peut-être belle physiquement mais à l'intérieur elle est laide ! La personne la plus laide que je connaisse ! Bella, ma Bella, je t'aime pour ce que tu es ! Je ne voudrais que tu changes pour rien au monde, je te veux comme tu es là… je suis amoureux de toi pour la personne et le caractère que tu es, mais tu es aussi sublime physiquement. **

**- Je ne suis pas à ma place ici ! Si tout le monde est comme elle je vais devenir la risée de la ville !**

**- J'empêcherai cela ! Je suis prêt à tuer toutes personnes qui ne te respectent pas ! Nous irons à ce bal, demain Rosalie ira avec toi chez sa couturière pour te confectionner une robe qui fera de toi la plus belle de la soirée. Tout comme chez les Newton. Montre lui que tu es plus maligne qu'elle. Redeviens ma Bella qui n'a peur de personne…**

**- Je t'aime Edward. **

**- Tu es plus précieuse que ma vie désormais. Tu es ma vie Bella !** Elle nichait son visage dans le creux de mon cou, je caressais ses cheveux le temps qu'elle se calme complètement. J'entendais les pas lourds de mon frère venir vers nous, il ouvrit la porte, Rosalie l'accompagnait. Bella releva la tête pour voir qui venait. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, des larmes étaient encore présente sur ses joues et dans ses yeux, Rosalie était visiblement furieuse de la voir dans cet état. Elle venait s'asseoir près de nous et la consoler, Emmett qui n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de cas, me surpris en prenant la main de ma douce et de l'embrasser. Nous restions là tous les trois à la consoler dans un parfait silence. Puis Bella s'endormit sur mon épaule, nous l'installions confortablement avant de la laisser seule.

Le dîner se passer également dans le silence. Il était encore tôt, je ne me souvenais plus de la raison de ce dîner avancé. Rosalie prit la parole uniquement quand j'allais sortir de table.

**- Edward, demande aux cuisines de préparer un plateau pour Bella, elle risque d'avoir faim si elle se réveille. Nous sortons au théâtre Emmett et moi tu te souviens ? D'ailleurs il va être l'heure, je monte me changer.**

**- J'avais oublié, passez une bonne soirée. **Je les saluais et aller en cuisine, je restais avec Sue, la cuisinière, je l'aimais bien, elle était toujours de bonne humeur. Le temps que le plateau soit prêt Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà partis. Je montais et entrais dans la chambre de Bella, je m'attendais à la voir toujours endormie mais je me trompais, elle était debout près de la fenêtre en tenue de nuit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer, je posais le plateau sur la table de sa chambre.

**- Mon amour ? Je t'apporte de quoi manger, viens, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. **Elle se retournait et vint s'asseoir avant de manger. Je savais que cette journée ne serait pas bonne, la voir ainsi me faisais mal. J'essayais quand même de discuter avec elle

**- Emmett et Rosalie sont partis au théâtre ce soir. **Elle ne répondait rien.

**- Ils se sont excusés pour ce matin. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? **Elle hochait la tête.

**- Bella, cesse de te mettre dans des états comme celui-là pour une femme comme elle ! Tu lui donnes ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir ! S'il te plaît parle-moi.**

**- Pardon, tu as raison… je ne réagis jamais comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me touche autant. Peut-être parce que tu l'aimais je ne sais pas…**

**- C'est toi que j'aime, rentre-toi bien ça dans la tête. Ne pense pas à elle, pense à nous deux. **Elle souriait et venait m'embrasser. Son baisé était passionnel et tendre.

**- Viens… je veux commencer à te découvrir, je veux aussi que tu me découvres. **Je souriais et la suivais sur son lit.

**Voilà alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**bisous et à bientôt !**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**j'espère que tout vas bien. Merci de me suivre encore et toujours dans cette aventure.**

**voici un nouveau chapitre découverte pour notre Bella.**

**Bonne lecture.**

POV Bella

J'avais dû m'endormir en rentrant d'Hyde Park, j'avais tellement pleuré que j'en étais très fatigué. Je me levais et regardais l'heure, le repas devait être en train d'être servi, je ne voulais pas descendre. Cette Tanya m'avait perturbé, je me moquais de ses insultes, enfin ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait touché le plus. Non c'était sa personne, elle était magnifique, blonde aux yeux bleus, son teint était clair et soigné, sa toilette impeccable, Edward avait aimé une femme sublime et désormais il m'avait moi, Isabella Swan, la petite fille sauvage de la campagne. J'avais rencontré si peu de personnes que je m'étais cru comme invincible. Mais ici je n'étais rien, je n'étais personne. Edward m'avait quelque peut rassurer sur l'amour qu'il me portait. Ce matin il m'avait pourtant fait peur, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas sur de lui, je craignais qu'il ne m'utilise dans le seul but d'oublier cette sublime Miss Denali. Où tout cela me mènera t-il ? Je l'ignorais. J'allais me préparer pour la nuit, je ne demandais pas à Kate de m'aider, je voulais être seule. Une fois prête j'allais à la fenêtre, la nuit tombait, le ciel arborait une magnifique couleur rosée. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, peut être Rosalie elle voulait qu'on aille chez sa couturière demain, je ne répondais pas dans l'espoir qu'elle me croit toujours endormie et qu'elle renonce à me voir. Pourtant la porte s'ouvrait, je continuais de regarder par la fenêtre alors que la personne s'agitait derrière moi. La voix d'Edward raisonna dans la pièce.

**- Mon amour ? Je t'apporte de quoi manger, viens, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. **C'est vrai que j'avais faim, j'arrachais mon regard à la contemplation du ciel de Londres pour aller manger ce qu'il m'avait apporté. Il s'assit en face de moi et me regardait

**- Emmett et Rosalie sont parties au théâtre ce soir. **Oui Rosalie et Emmett avaient prévu cette sortie depuis longtemps, j'avais oublié que c'était ce soir. Dans un sens j'étais contente, Edward ne me gênait pas, au contraire, sa présence me faisait du bien, même si je doutais  
**- Ils se sont excusés pour ce matin. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? **Heureusement oui ! Emmett avait été idiot et violent plus que nécessaire avec son frère. Je n'étais pas pour la violence, encore moins si la victime était Edward et que l'agresseur était Emmett. Je suis contente qu'il se soit excusé.

**- Bella, cesse de te mettre dans des états comme celui-là pour une femme comme elle ! Tu lui donnes ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir ! S'il te plaît parle-moi. **Il avait raison, j'agissais comme une idiote, il fallait que je surmonte mes émotions.

**- Pardon, tu as raison… je ne réagis jamais comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me touche autant. Peut-être parce que tu l'aimais je ne sais pas…**

**- C'est toi que j'aime, rentre-toi bien ça dans la tête. Ne pense pas à elle, pense à nous deux. **Je souriais et ne put m'empêcher de me lever pour l'embrasser, se contacte me faisait du bien. En revanche j'eus une soudaine envie de preuve d'amour. Pas de parole, mais des gestes, des intentions. Depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé dans le cou et sur le haut de ma poitrine ce matin j'avais voulu qu'il recommence. Je devais lui montrer que je l'aimais et il devait en faire autant. Je mis tous mes principes et ma pudeur en réserve pour laisser place à mes désirs.

**- Viens… je veux commencer à te découvrir, je veux aussi que tu me découvres.**

Je lui prenais la main et allais sur mon lit avec lui. Lorsqu'il m'avait donné une leçon d'anatomie masculine, nous avions convenu que nous irons doucement, que j'apprendrais à connaître son corps et lui le mien à mon rythme. Il savait que je ne me donnerai pas à lui dans l'immédiat. Je le savais patient et surtout il me respectait. Je l'embrassais, il n'y avait plus aucune retenue dans ce geste, sa main caressait ma taille doucement et moi j'ôtais les boutons de sa chemise mes mains tremblaient un peu, il se reculait et me regardait dans les yeux.

**- Rien ne t'oblige Bella.**

**- Je veux le faire, j'ai besoin que tu me montres que tu m'aimes et je veux en faire autant.**

**- D'accord. Mais sache que je sais me contrôler, nous arrêterons cette découverte quand tu le souhaites.**

**- Très bien. **

**- Je t'aime aies confiance en moi.**

**- Je t'aime et j'ai confiance. **

**- Parfait. **Il reprenait possession de mes lèvres et finit par arriver à lui enlever son vêtement. Il était torse nu maintenant, je l'avais déjà vu comme ça mais je restais toujours ébahi par sa perfection. Comme ce matin je passais mes mains sur lui, puis l'envie de l'embrasser me transperça. Je commençais par son cou puis descendais peu à peu. Son souffle était devenu presque irrégulier et son cœur battait extrêmement vite je le sentais. Je continuais pourtant à embrasser toute sa peau nue, je désirais le goûter en plus de l'embrasser, alors timidement je laissais traîner ma langue sur lui. J'aimais ça ! Plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je me redressais prête à ce qu'il me découvre lui aussi. Il compris car il s'assit et entreprit de faire glisser lentement ma robe de nuit le long de mes épaules. Il les embrassait avec des baisers légers et doux qui me chatouillaient, je frissonnais. Sans se presser il retira un de mes bras de la manche puis le deuxième, je laissais mon vêtement allait jusqu'en dessous de mon nombril, puis m'allongeais à mon tour sur le matelas. Avec mes mains je cachais ma poitrine, Edward me surplombait et me regardait avant de m'embrasser.

**- Laisse-moi t'admirer mon amour… **Il fit glissait sa main le long de mon bras jusqu'à ma main qu'il déplaçait puis fi pareil avec la deuxième. Son regard était toujours ancré dans le mien, et petit à petit ses yeux se déplaçaient vers ce que personnes hormis moi-même et Alice avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Sa réaction me fit paniquer, sa bouche était entrouverte, ses yeux rond et fixe, ses mains ne bougeaient pas. J'avais envie de pleurer, je l'avais déçu, je ne lui plaisais pas. Je replaçais mes mains sur mes seins et tournais la tête en mordant ma lèvre. Il était beau, moi non !

**- Bella pourquoi te caches-tu ?**

**- Je ne te plais pas ! Tu verrais l'expression de ton visage ! Laisse-moi s'il te plaît. **Il riait doucement avant de se mettre à côté de moi, il soutenait sa tête avec sa main droite alors que la gauche se posait sur mon ventre et me caressait en faisant bouger son pouce.

**- Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas de mot pour qualifier la beauté dont je viens être témoin. Si ma réaction t'a offensé je regrette. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi et en ta beauté. Tu es… une vraie déesse Bella ! Alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie je t'implore d'enlever tes mains qui te cachent. **

**- C'est vrai tu aimes ?**

**- Ho oui ! **Je souriais et retirais mes mains, Edward se replaçait au-dessus de moi et doucement sa main caressa mon épaule, le haut de ma poitrine, elle contournait mon sein pour toucher ma hanche et mon ventre. Ensuite elle glissa et il prit mon sein en coupe doucement, je fermais les yeux à se contacte et tendrement il se mit à me caresser. Comme lui précédemment mon souffle se fit saccadé et mon cœur menaçait d'exploser. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés quand je sentis sa bouche s'écraser sur le sein qu'il ne caressait pas. Comme moi tout à l'heure sa langue goûtait ma peau et je laissais échapper en gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il prit le bout de mon sein dans sa bouche. Il mordillait la pointe durcie, la tétait et la léchait. Il fit subir cette douce torture au deuxième, c'était exquis, je me cambrais sous lui et gémissais, heureusement que personne ne pouvait nous entendre. La bouche d'Edward remontait à mes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, il collait son torse contre le mien et le contacte entre nos deux peaux nues me fit gémir une nouvelle fois.

Contre ma cuise je sentais quelque chose de dur, je devinais qu'il s'agissait de son sexe. Il m'avait dit que c'était une réaction due au plaisir et au désir pour une personne, je souriais heureuse de sentir qu'il me désirait. Il devait sentir que j'étais un peu ailleurs car il se reculait pour faire en sorte que nos fronts se touchent.

**- Que ce passe t-il ?**

**- Je pensais.**

**- Je peux savoir à quoi ?**

**- J'aimerais te voir nu…**

**- Bella tu es sûre ? Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup…**

**- Juste voir mon amour. S'il te plaît. **

**- Je veux te voir aussi alors. **

**- Cela va de soi ! En même temps d'accord… je vais finir de me dévêtir derrière mon paravent. Je reviens.**

**- Je t'attends. **Je l'embrassais et allais finir de me déshabiller.

**- Je suis prête…**

**- Moi aussi. Bella ne t'oblige à rien.** **Surtout que j'ai… enfin je…**

**- Je sais… je l'ai sentie. Je sors.**

-** D'accord **Je soufflais avant de sortir afin de me retrouver devant lui. Il se levait et je gardais ses yeux uniquement pour le moment. Je m'approchais de lui et finit par baisser les yeux ce que je voyais étais…. Impressionnant, imposant mais ça ne me choquait pas, j'appréciais même. Edward caressait ma joue.

**- Tu es magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Je n'ai plus de mots…**

**- Tu es… parfait. Ça ne m'effraie même pas. **

**- Va te rhabiller, nous en avons assez fait pour ce soir. **

**- Oui. Je reviens. **

**- Je t'attends. **Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon amant avant d'aller me rhabiller. J'étais contente de ma soirée, j'étais heureuse. Une fois prête j'allais le retrouver, il était lui aussi rhabillé.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Bien sûr ?**

**- Comment vas-tu faire pour que ton sexe ne soit plus comme maintenant ?**

**- Penser à quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. Tu as une idée ?**

**- Mike Newton m'a écrit !**

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Non ! Il demande quand je reviendrais, je manque à mes amis et mes proches. Mon humour, mon sourire et mes yeux lui manquent. **

**- Tu lui as répondu ?**

**- Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? **

**- Oui ! Regarde. Réponds moi que lui as-tu dis ?**

**- Ne m'en veux pas mais… oui je plaisantais mais au moins c'est efficace ! **Il me regardait et me chatouillait. Je riais tout en me débattant.

**- Petite menteuse !**

**- Je voulais t'aider… Pitié stop…**

**- Très bien, mais uniquement parce que je t'aime.** Je souriais et me calé contre lui. Je luttais contre le sommeil, je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête. Pourtant je le sentis sortir du lit, il m'embrassait avant de sortir. Je le regardais faire, puis me tournais dans mon lit et m'endormais aussitôt contre l'oreiller qui portait son odeur.

**Et voilà...**

**qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**à très bientôt. **

**bisouss**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes **

**voici le chapitre du bal.**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira et merci d'être là et de me suivre.**

POV Edward

Je m'étais mis au piano en attendant que tout le monde soit prêt. Ce soir nous allions au bal organisé par Miss Denali, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller mais Bella avait insisté ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je savais que c'était elle, je mis alors à jouer la berceuse que j'avais composé pour elle. Une fois le morceau fini je relevais les yeux vers elle et ce que je vis me coupais le souffle, sa robe était de soie rouge brillante, dévorée de velours noire formant des arabesques sur toute la longueur de la robe. Le corsage était tout emperlé de noire au décolleté et aux hanches. Les manches étaient courtes et en dentelle jouant la transparence avec la chaire, ses mains et ses avant bras étaient couverts de gants en soie rouges mais perler également de noir. Elle portait un collier raz du cou noir, ses cheveux étaient coiffées de manière habille en chignon auquel étaient ajoutés quelques perles. Elle était déjà très belle, mais cette toilette la sublimait encore plus.

**- Edward ça va ?**

**- Tu es… sublime ! Il n'y a pas de mot ! Tu auras tous les hommes de la soirée à tes pieds Bella.**

**- Je ne veux que toi. **

**- Je vais être très jaloux ce soir je pense.**

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est toi que je porte dans mon cœur. **

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Tu sais bien que moi aussi. **Elle se penchait pour m'embrasser, très vite notre baiser devin plus fougueux et passionné. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Emmett nous appelait pour savoir où nous étions que Bella se séparait de moi et allait vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

**- Ici Emmett, Edward est au piano. **

**- Tu es resplendissante Bella ! Je suis épaté vraiment ! **

**- Merci. Rosalie sera encore plus jolie. **

**- Tu es trop modeste ma petite. Allons mettre nos manteaux, Rosalie nous rejoints dans quelques instants. **Sans rien ajouter nous descendions dans le hall pour nous vêtir contre le froid. Rosalie arrivait pendant que je finissais d'attacher mon manteau, elle avait déjà mis le sien, c'était une de ses spécialités, elle ne nous laissait rien voir jusqu'à l'arrivée, une fois qu'elle avait tous les regards tournés vers elle, c'est là qu'elle exposait sa somptueuse toilette. Elle cherchait toujours à faire de l'effet et à être immergé de compliment. Je soupirai, je trouvais cela ridicule.

**- Que ce passe-t-il Edward ?**

**- Pardon Rose ? **

**- Tu viens de soupirer grandement. As-tu quelque chose ?**

**- Ho ! Non. Je pensais juste que la soirée serait longue…**

**- Nous ne rentrerons pas tard promis. Allons-y ! **Rosalie prit le bras de son mari et Bella le mien, nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, je pouvais profiter pleinement de son parfum exquis. Emmett la taquinait tout le long du trajet, Bella répondait avec subtilité et humour, leur échange était drôle je riais plusieurs fois et Bella sortait gagnante de la partie. Arrivé au cœur de Londres, nous descendions devant la demeure qui abritait les festivités de ce soir. Bon nombres de personnes étaient déjà là, Bella se serrait contre moi et nous entrions dans le hall afin d'y déposer nos affaires. Jusque-là la décoration n'était que très banale. Rosalie portait une robe de couleur prune, elle était très belle, Emmett était comme toujours ébloui mais pour moi Bella la surpassait de beaucoup. Nous accédions à la salle de bal. Miss Denali était devant l'entrée un peu en retrait de ses parents, elle détaillait mon amie avec des yeux perçants et critiques, elle nous accueillait avec un sourire narquois.

**- C'est un réel plaisir de vous voir ce soir ! Ma chère Mrs Cullen, cette couleur vous va à la perfection !**

**- Merci Miss Denali. Mais j'admire bien plus la tenue de Miss Swan. **

**- Heureusement que Miss Swan vous a comme amis vous les Cullen, ce n'est pas dans la campagne Anglaise où elle vit que ce genre de robe ce confectionne ou même se porte. N'ai-je donc pas raison Miss Isabella ? **

**- Les choses simples sont parfois bien meilleures que tout le reste. **

**- La simplicité est trop ennuyeuse. **

**- S'ennuyais prouve que l'esprit est étroit, si vous aviez l'esprit vif et de l'imagination, alors Miss Tanya, vous ne trouveriez pas le temps de vous ennuyer. Il y a bien trop d'activités dans ce monde pour perdre son temps à ne rien faire. **Je souriais, ravi de voir que Tanya restait sans voix durant quelques secondes.

**- Regardez Edward, j'ai mis le collier de perles que vous m'aviez offert. Il me rappelle tellement de bon souvenir…**

**- Il ne me rappelle rien à moi. **Emmett souriait et se tournait vers Rosalie.

**- Ma chère, ne me disiez-vous pas l'autre soir, que les perles mises en bijoux étaient passées de modes ?**

**- Oui, c'est vrai ! Elles ont été remplacés par le Ruby, tout comme les boucles d'oreilles qu'Isabella porte ce soir. **Tout comme Tanya je regardais les boucles en question, elles étaient légèrement pendantes en forme de goûte d'eau rouge entourer de diamants fin. Elles étaient très discrètes mais très belles. Bella souriait, Tanya devenait rouge, j'ignore cependant si c'était de honte ou de rage. Nous la saluions et entrait dans la salle. La décoration était simple mais agréable, je prenais deux coupes de vin et en offrais une à Bella.

**- à ta première victoire de la soirée.**

**- J'espère que ça sera la seule bataille que j'aurais à mener.**

**- Je crains fort que non hélas.**

**- Je sais. Emmett, Rose merci.**

**- Pas de quoi. Tiens pour la peine accorde moi une de tes danses. **

**- Mon frère tu attendras au moins la deuxième car je compte bien être le premier ce soir **Sans laisser place à une réplique j'entraînais Bella sur la piste.

La soirée se déroulait mieux que prévu. Je m'amusais plutôt bien, Tanya ne nous embêtait pas, mais j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait changé de collier. Bella avait eu soif, j'étais donc parti lui chercher de quoi se rafraichir, en revenant vers elle je fus surpris et agacé de la voir avec un homme avec qui elle parlait

** Miss Swan, voici pour vous.**

**- Ho merci ! Edward voici Mr John Cooper, Mr Cooper voici Mr Edward Cullen. **

**- C'est un plaisir Mr Cullen, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dans les salons. Vous êtes promis à un bel avenir dans la médecine il me semble ?**

**- J'aspire en effet à vouloir devenir médecin quant à mon avenir j'ignore s'il sera beau ou non. Etes-vous à Londres depuis toujours ?**

**- Non, je vis à Bath la plupart de l'année, mais mon cher père vient de nous quitter. Je suis ici pour régler ses dernières affaires en cours. Ensuite je repartirai. **

**- Comment avez-vous connu Miss Denali ? **

**- Un ami en commun, il m'a fait venir pour me changer les idées. J'ai crûs comprendre que vous étiez fiancé avec elle ? **

**- Une erreur je dois l'avouer. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je ne regrette rien. **

**- Je n'ai jamais été fiancé, j'attends la bonne personne. **Il lançait un sourire à Bella qui lui répondit timidement. Je trouvais qu'il était temps de prendre congé de ce Mr Cooper. Hélas il prit la parole avant moi.

**- Miss Swan, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse danse ? **

**- Ho ! Heu… je… oui.'' **Elle me regardait désolée et moi je devenais fou de jalousie. Elle posait son verre avant de prendre le bras que Cooper lui tendait. Je restais à l'observais, il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire et qui me donnais de sérieuses envies de meurtre. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Le prince charmant ? Je m'attendais à ce que des hommes s'intéressent à elle ce soir mais je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de réaction de ma part. Je secouais la tête pour essayais de me maîtriser et regardais autour de moi afin de trouver mon frère. Au lieu de l'apercevoir je vis plusieurs jeunes filles me lançaient des œillades et des sourires à tout va. Je méprisais ce comportement, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un bout de viande.

**- Edward ? **Évidemment il s'agissait de Tanya.

**- Miss Tanya…**

**- La soirée vous convient ?**

**- Oui, je vous remercie.**

- **Je vois que Mr Cooper a prit dans ses filets la jeune Miss Swan. **

**- Visiblement. **

**- Mr Cooper est un homme qui aime séduire, on ne lui compte plus les aventures, généralement ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient. Il a un grand pouvoir de séduction. Votre amie est une proie très facile pour lui. **

**- Que cherchez-vous à me dire ?**

**- Rien Edward… Je vous informe sur lui c'est tout. **Elle souriait et s'éloignait après m'avoir salué. Le reste de la soirée se passer pour moi comme une torture, Cooper ne quittait plus Bella. Le retour se passait sous les commentaires des deux femmes, Emmett devinait que j'étais troublé mais ne fit aucune remarque. Arrivé je montais directement dans ma chambre, je faisais les cent pas dans l'espoir de me calmer un peu. Si quelqu'un remarquait mon comportement jaloux concernant Bella nous risquions d'être découvert. Je réussis à retrouver un semblant de sang-froid et commençais à me préparer pour la nuit. Une fois prêt j'allais me coucher, on frappa trois petits coups à ma porte, c'était elle mais je ne répondais pas et me tournais dos à la porte. Pourtant cette dernière s'ouvrit, je fermais les yeux pour simulais mon sommeil. Les pas légers de Bella se dirigeaient vers moi, elle contournait le lit et s'assit à côté de moi, je gardais ma mise en scène.

**- Mon amour, je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu n'as pas cette ride entre les yeux quand tu es plongé dans le sommeil… je suis désolé pour ce soir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de me perdre ou autre chose. Je t'aime Edward, fait moi confiance.'' **Elle m'embrassait sur le front ** Bonne nuit mon bel amour, à demain** Elle se levait du lit et prenait le chemin de la sortie. Je soupirais et me tournais vers elle.

**- Je t'aime aussi. **Elle souriait et sortait pour regagnais sa chambre.

**Voilà le bal. **

**bisous à toutes et n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarque.**

**à bientôt**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**salut tout le monde !**

**voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**merci de votre fidélité dans cette aventure**

**bonne (triste ?) lecture...**

POV Bella

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le bal de Miss Denali, il s'était plutôt bien passé malgré les quelques remarques qu'elle m'avait dite. Edward avait été jaloux que je danse avec un autre homme que lui ou Emmett, j'avais trouvé cela adorable. Je l'avais quand même rassuré sur mes sentiments, hier nous avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit, allongé nu sur mon lit à nous embrasser, nous caresser et profiter de la présence de l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas prolonger mon séjour, mes parents tenaient à ce que je sois là pour Noël et je dois avouer que ma campagne et Alice me manquaient. Aujourd'hui nous étions seules Rosalie et moi, Emmett était au palais de justice et Edward à l'université. Rosalie brodé et moi je lisais. Nous déjeunions dans son boudoir la conversation était agréable. Nous avions presque fini que Kate entrait dans le petit salon après avoir frappé.

**- Mrs Cullen, Miss Swan. Mr Cooper attend dans le salon en bas et souhaite s'entretenir avec Miss Swan.**

**- Dite lui qu'elle arrive dans quelques instants. Merci Kate. Ho Bella, tu as un prétendant plus sérieux que Mrs Newton ! Mr Cooper est très bel homme, intelligent et riche.**

**- Peut être mais il ne me plait pas… Que dois-je faire ?**

**- Il aura tout le temps de te plaire quand vous serez marié ! Aller vite, vite, vite. **Elle rajustait ma coiffure et ma robe. Je ne voulais pas y aller, Mr Cooper était gentil mais en aucun cas je n'ai pensé à lui pour mari. Si Edward l'apprend il va devenir fou. Je finissais par descendre et le saluais d'une révérence.

**- Miss Swan vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante ! **

**- Merci Mr… Je vous en prie assoyez-vous. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?**

**- Non cela ira je vous remercie. Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Bien je vous remercie.**

**- Que diriez-vous de sortir un peu ? Nous prendrions l'aire et nous parlerions. **

**- Je ne sais pas Mr Cooper, c'est très gentil mais je ne voudrais pas laisser mon amie seule…**

**- Je ne vous enlève que deux heures maximum, c'est une promesse. Et si vous désirez rentrer avant alors je vous obéirez.**

**- Bon très bien. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour me préparer. **

**- Bien évidemment ! Je vous attends ici. **Je le saluais et allais mettre des vêtements chauds et un chapeau. Rosalie était ravie que je sorte et m'avais même dit que deux heures étaient un peu courtes, j'avais du mal à dissimuler ma nonchalance. Je me forçais à sourire en descendant retrouver Mr Cooper. Il tendait son bras et après l'avoir pris nous sortions.

**- Depuis quand connaissez-vous la famille Cullen ?**

**- Depuis toujours, je suis née la même année que Mr Edward. J'ai grandi avec les frères Cullen, mes parents et les leurs sont voisins. **

**- Vous avez des liens très forts alors.**

**- Oui, je tiens énormément à eux. **

**- Surtout au plus jeune des frères, je me trompe ? **

**- Edward et moi avons une amitié plus forte oui, nous avons plus de points communs. Ce qui n'empêche pas le fait que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec l'ainé des frères, il me fait beaucoup rire. **

**- Je peux vous avouer quelque chose ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

**- En vous voyant avec Mr Edward Cullen, j'ai cru que vous étiez fiancée. **

**- Ho… Et bien c'est juste une impression. **

**- Alors j'ai toutes mes chances ? **

**- Mr Cooper… **

**- Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, pardonnez-moi.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas. **

**- Que diriez-vous d'aller à Piccadilly Circus. **

**- Avec plaisir oui. **

Je discutais avec lui sur le chemin, il était de bonne compagnie. Son père avait fait fortune dans le commerce, puisqu'il venait de décéder c'est son fils qui avait repris les affaires. Il envisageait de s'installer à Londres la plupart de l'année et de ne retourner à Bath que pour la saison. Nous marchions tranquillement, l'air était frais mais le ciel était bleu. Finalement il me raccompagnait chez Emmett et Rosalie, quand je vis que nous étions parties plus de trois heures, je fus très étonnée.

**- J'ai passé un agréable moment en votre compagnie Miss Swan… j'espère vous revoir très vite. **

**- J'ai passé une bonne après-midi également. Hélas je repars bientôt.**

**- Je ferai mon possible pour vous dire au revoir alors.**

**- J'en serais ravi. Bonne soirée Mr Cooper. **

**- Bonne soirée Miss Swan. **Il me fit un baise main, me saluait et s'éloignait alors que je rentrée dans la maison. Rosalie se précipitait vers moi le sourire aux lèvres

**- Raconte-moi Bella !**

**- C'est quelqu'un d'intéressant mais pas assez pour me charmer. **

**- Enfin Bella tu es resté avec lui plus de trois heures. Emmett et Edward ont même eu le temps d'arriver et de se changer. **

**- Ils sont là ? **

**- Mais Edward a visiblement passé une mauvaise journée. Viens… **

Après m'avoir aidé à me déshabiller elle m'entraînait dans le salon, Emmett lisait le journal et me souriait quand j'arrivais. Edward lui était dans le fond du salon, un verre de Brandy dans la main, le visage fermé et me lançait un regard noir. Rosalie essayait de me faire parler mais je restais très évasive sur le sujet, nous passions à table, Edward était toujours aussi fermé, Emmett changea de sujet et je dînais en silence. Je montais directement dans ma chambre après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit. Je mis ma tenue de nuit et patientais dans ma chambre, qu'Edward arrive. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai attendu mais il ne venait toujours pas, pourtant j'entendais qu'il était dans la pièce à côté. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allait le voir.

**- Edward je suis désolé tu ne m'en veux beaucoup ? **

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit non ?**

**- Edward… Je t'aime tu le sais, ai confiance en moi. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de voir du monde parce que tu ne le supporte pas ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois jaloux mais…**

**- Mais quoi ? Qui me dit que tu ne me feras pas de mal toi aussi ? Tanya disait la même chose ''aies confiance en moi !'' **

**- Je ne suis pas elle ! Je t'aime vraiment, il n'est rien, je ne le verrais plus, je pars dans deux jours !**

**- Il va être temps, Londres te va mal !**

**- Edward… comment peux-tu me parler comme ça ? Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Nous avons partagé des moments très intimes ensemble, jamais je n'aurais joué avec ça ! Tes mots me font mal, excuse toi ! **

**- Non ! **

**- Edward, à vouloir me garder pour toi exclusivement tu vas me perdre. **

**- Je ne veux plus que tu vois d'homme quand je ne suis pas là.**

**- Je préfère aller dans un couvent !**

**- Au moins tu ne seras pas tenté ! **

**- Tu es infâme ! Tu as été malheureux à cause d'une femme mais je ne suis pas comme elle je le répète ! De plus tu as trop bu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. **

**- Je sais très bien ce que je dis Isabella ! Si tu refuses d'arrêter de tenir compagnie à un homme sans ma présence alors c'est terminé ! **

**- Très bien…**

**- Je savais que tu ne prendrais pas le risque de me perdre.**

**- Laisse-moi finir ! Très bien c'est terminé, même si je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne peux pas tolérer un comportement comme celui-là ! Bonne nuit Mr Cullen ! **Sans rien ajouter de plus je courais vers ma chambre, fermais la porte à clef et m'effondrais sur le lit en larmes. Il ne pouvait pas exiger de moi un tel comportement, il était trop jaloux ! Tanya l'avait brisé, il n'aurait aucune confiance totale en moi avant très longtemps, pourtant Dieu savait à quel point j'aimais cet homme. Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes sanglots qui raisonnèrent dans la pièce, je n'avais personne à qui parler. J'ignore combien de temps je pleurais l'homme que je venais de perdre mais cela durais jusqu'à ce que mon corps se fatigue et que le sommeil m'emporte.

Le lendemain je n'arrivais pas à me lever, Rosalie crut que j'avais pris froid hier en me promenant. Je passais donc ma journée au lit, seule à penser et repenser aux événements d'hier. J'étais malheureuse, mon cœur semblait être brisé, mon esprit et mon corps étaient las, j'éprouvais toujours l'envie de pleurer, comme si je ne m'arrêterais jamais. Je mangeais peu, Emmett était venue me voir un peu, Rosalie aussi, elle avait aidé Kate à faire mes malles, je partais le lendemain tôt, MR Cooper était venu pour me dire au revoir mais je ne l'avais pas reçu... Rosalie avait voulu que je reste mais j'avais insisté pour partir comme prévue, elle avait fini par accepter. Je n'avais pas vue Edward de la journée ni de la soirée, de toute façon je ne voulais pas. Je lui en voulais toujours. La nuit me paraissait longue, interminable même, enfin Kate venait pour m'aidait à m'habiller, je me laissais faire, tous étaient levés sauf Edward. Après un bon petit déjeuner, je fis mes au revoir à mes amis, je les remerciais de tout mon cœur, ce séjour avait été très agréable dans l'ensemble. Emmett s'excusait de l'absence d'Edward, je le rassurais et montais dans la voiture. Après plusieurs gestes de salut et d'affection le cocher fit partir la diligence et je prenais le chemin de chez moi. Une fois seule je me remis à pleurer.

**Et voilà...**

**la jalousie d'Edward a été trop dur à supporter...**

**pas trop déçut ? Dite moi tout.**

**gros bisous à tout le monde.**

**Lexi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**coucou bonjour à toute.**

**voilà le chapitre.**

**bisous et merci d'être là.**

POV Edward

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Bella était parti de Londres, nous étions à la mis janvier. Je regrettais le comportement que j'avais eu avec elle. Je m'étais laissé aveugler par la jalousie, ce n'était pas en elle que je n'avais pas confiance, mais en moi. J'avais utilisé des mots durs, elle ne méritait pas cela, je l'avais entendu pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller la voir, j'avais honte de moi, honte de mon comportement. Je n'étais qu'un lâche. J'avais écrit plusieurs lettres pour elle, jamais je n'avais reçu de réponse. Rosalie et Emmett avaient quelques nouvelles mais ils ne m'en disaient pas grand-chose, elle-même n'en disait pas beaucoup. Mrs Swan avait écrit il y a une semaine, elle demandait s'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant le séjour de sa fille qui pourrait expliquer son comportement. D'après elle, Bella ne riait plus, elle était triste, n'avait plus goût à rien. J'étais dans ma chambre à relire cette lettre, je la connaissais par cœur et elle me faisait toujours aussi mal. C'était de ma faute si Bella n'était plus elle-même, j'étais le seul responsable. Quelqu'un frappé à la porte de ma chambre.

**- Entrer ! **Je vis Emmett entrait, je pausais la lettre de Mrs Swan sur mon bureau et le regardais.** Tout va bien Emmett ?**

**- Oui. Que fais-tu ?**

**- Je relisais la lettre de Mrs Swan. Savoir Bella comme ça me fait mal. **

**- Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre à Mrs Swan. Tu ne sais pas toi ?**

**- Non…**

**- Edward, tu es mon frère et je t'aime comme tel. Mais je sais que tu me mens.**

**- Emmett non, n'insiste pas.**

**- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est mon amie.**

**- Je parle d'amour, pas d'amitié. Tu es dans le même état que Bella celons sa mère. **Je me levais et soufflais, j'allais près de la fenêtre lui tournant le dos.

**- Tu ne diras rien ?**

**- Non, parle-moi Edward.**

**- Depuis que nous sommes retournés chez nos parents. Je l'aime depuis cet été. Je suis fou d'elle. **

**- Bella le sait ? **

**- Elle m'aime aussi. Nous nous sommes embrassé quand nous avons dû revenir à Londres. Nous avons correspondu jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti.**

**- Edward, quand James vous a vue dans ta chambre est-ce que…**

**- Non ! Bella est toujours vierge. **

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Je veux dire pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?**

**- J'ai été idiot ! J'ai été jaloux de Mr Cooper, je n'ai pas supporté de la voir avec un autre homme. Nous nous sommes disputés. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs lettres, mais jamais elle ne m'a répondu. **

**- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?**

**- Nous voulions attendre la fin de mes études, je voulais être capable de l'assumer pleinement, d'avoir une bonne situation et être prêt à lui offrir la vie heureuse qu'elle mérite. **

**- Je préviens James !**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Tu pars ce soir en visite chez nos parents ! Tu voyageras de nuit pour profiter de la journée de demain et de t'excuser auprès d'elle, parle lui, cela sera mieux que des lettres !**

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**- Parce que tu es mon frère et que tu es amoureux ! En plus j'adore ma futur belle-sœur ! Je veux votre bonheur, je ne dirais rien tant que vous ne serez pas décidé à en parler vous-même. Je reviens, commences à rassembler tes affaires. **Il sortait de ma chambre et je souriais, je me sentais mieux d'avoir avoué mes sentiments envers Bella à mon frère. Il avait raison, je devais la voir ! Je commençais à prendre quelques affaires, Emmett revenait avec James et en un rien de temps ma malle était prête. La cuisinière m'avait préparé de quoi manger sur la route, tout était prêt je n'avais plus qu'à partir.

**- Merci Emmett ! **

**- Tâche d'arranger les choses. **

**- Je ferai tout pour. **Il me fit une longue accolade et j'entrais dans la diligence qui prit le chemin de ma Bella. Durant un bon moment je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire, comment l'aborder, où et quand ? Finalement j'arrêtais de me torturer l'esprit et m'endormais, le sommeil était léger et perturbé mais je m'en moquais. J'aurais tout le temps de dormir quand la mort me prendra. Au petit matin le cocher me déposait chez mes parents, je sonnais et c'est Jasper qui m'ouvrait.

**- Mr Edward ? Nous ne vous attendions pas…**

**- Je sais Jasper. Mes parents sont là ?**

**- Ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner dans le petit salon. Je monte vos bagages.**

**- Merci. **Je me déshabillais et allais dans le petit salon ou se trouvait mes parents se trouver.

**- Père, mère bonjour…**

**- Ho Edward ! **Ma mère se levait et venait me prendre dans ses bras** Mon fils mais que fais-tu ici ? Je suis si heureuse, quelle bonne surprise !**

**- Je ne reste que quelques jours, trois ou quatre jours. **

**- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?**

**- Non mère.**

**- Installe-toi… serres toi ! **

**- Je ne peux pas, je dois voir Miss Isabella. Mrs Swan nous a envoyé une lettre concernant sa fille. Je m'inquiète tout comme Emmett. Il serait bien venu mais une affaire importante l'a retenue. **

**- Bella semble très triste en effet, elle nous a dit qu'elle avait rencontré Miss Denali et qu'elle avait eu des mots très durs. Va mon chéri, mais fait attention à toi.**

**- Merci. Je reviens au plus vite. **J'embrassais ma mère, saluais mon père et allais chez Bella. Je frappais à la porte plusieurs fois avant qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. C'était Bella, elle avait les yeux cernés, elle avait les cheveux lâches, et ne portait qu'une robe de chambre par-dessus son vêtement de nuit.

**- Edward ? Que fais-tu là ? **

**- Je suis venue pour toi, pour m'excuser. Es-tu seule ?**

**- Oui mes parents sont absents pour trois jours. **

**- Je t'aime Bella ! J'ai été idiot, laisse-moi te parler. Donne-moi une autre chance…**

**- Je ne sais pas. **

**- Bella s'il te plaît, si tu ne veux plus de moi je comprendrais mais laisse moi m'excuser.**

**- Entre… **J'entrais et la suivais jusqu'au salon. Je m'asseyais en face d'elle.

**- Tu es souffrante ?**

**- Explique-toi ! **

**- Tu avais raison, j'avais bu, j'étais en colère et jaloux, je n'avais pas toute ma tête. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas en toi que je n'avais confiance, mais en moi. Bien sûr que tu as le droit de voir du monde, c'est évident que je ne peux pas te priver de tout cela et j'aurai bien tort d'essayer de te changer !**

**- C'est cette Miss Denali qui a fait de toi ce que tu es. Mais regarde là, elle est seule maintenant et toi tu m'avais, je t'aimais et à cause d'elle encore une fois tu as tout perdu.**

**- Tu ne m'aimes donc plus ?**

**- Edward… oui je t'aime encore, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de revivre une scène comme notre dispute, j'ai eu peur, j'ai été blessé ! L'homme que j'ai eu devant moi ce soir là n'était pas celui que je connais. Je t'aime mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de prendre le risque. **

**- Quand j'ai perdu Miss Tanya, j'ai été triste et eu peur des femmes. Tu m'as redonné espoir et m'as aidé à reprendre un peu confiance en moi et en la vie. Quand je t'ai perdu j'ai été malheureux, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur, j'ai comme un trou dans la poitrine, tu me manques ! J'ai appris tes lettres par cœur, tout me rappeler ta présence, tes gestes, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton rire partout…**

**- Pourquoi es-tu venue maintenant ?**

**- Tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres, ta mère nous a écrits et…. Emmett a deviné. Je lui ai tout dis.**

**- Comment l'a-t-il prit ? Il ne t'a pas frappé j'espère ?**

**- Non, il m'a ordonné de venir ici et de te récupérer. **Elle souriait tristement.

**- Que t'a dit ma mère ? **Je lui tendais la lettre que Mrs Swan nous avait envoyé, elle la lisait les sourcils froncés et à la fin de sa lecture secouait la tête.** Je suis désolé qu'elle ait fait ça… Edward, je vais réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit. Combien de temps restes-tu ?**

**- Trois ou quatre jours. **

**- D'accord… Je dois te laisser, il faut que je m'habille et mange un peu.**

**- Sans vouloir te vexer tu as une mine affreuse Bella…**

**- Je sais, Alice est sur le point d'accoucher, elle souffre depuis cette nuit j'ai veillé sur elle avec Jasper, je m'occupe de Maria aussi. **

**- Mon père est venu ?**

**- Oui. Nous la surveillons. Edward en ce qui nous concerne, même si l'issue n'est pas celle que tu espères sache que je te pardonne pour l'autre soir. **

**- Merci Bella. Je reviendrai demain. **Elle souriait et se levait, à ma grande surprise elle venait m'enlacer. Je l'entourais de mes bras et nous restions enlacé un long moment avant qu'elle ne décide qu'il était temps de se séparer. Elle me raccompagnait à la porte, je la saluais et au lieu de rentrée chez moi je me promenais un peu, j'allais près de l'arbre où tout avait commencé et je priais pour que ça ne s'arrête pas. J'aimais Bella, j'étais convaincu qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, je ferais tout pour la récupérer si jamais elle m'annonçait à l'issue de ce séjour que je l'avais perdu. Finalement je rentrais chez moi pour diner, j'avais faim et voir mes parents me faisais du bien, j'avais presque tout pour être heureux il ne me manquait plus qu'elle.

**voilà voilà... **

**alors ?**

**bisou à toute et à bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir... **

**j'espère que ça va ? J'espère aussi qu'il y a encore des lectrices... ?**

**en tout cas voici la suite quand même.**

POV Bella chapitre 15

Edward était revenu, il s'était excusé, il disait m'aimer… j'étais perdue et fatiguée. J'avais ignoré ses lettres volontairement, je voulais qu'il vienne et il l'avait fait. J'avais pourtant peur qu'il recommence à avoir ce genre de réaction, même si mon amour pour lui était indéfinissable j'envisageais de mettre définitivement cette relation à terme. Il venait de sortir, il m'avait fait lire la lettre de ma mère, j'ignorais qu'elle avait fait cela, j'étais touchée par son attention envers moi mais peinée de lui faire subir cette inquiétude. Je montais rejoindre Alice, elle dormait et Maria aussi, le bébé se préparait à arriver, les douleurs avaient commencé hier soir. Jasper était resté avec elle toute la nuit ici, je n'avais pas été capable de dormir. Mr Cullen ne souhaitait pas qu'elle bouge, la faire marcher pouvait faire bouger le bébé qui était tout juste en bonne position. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne de risque alors elle s'était mise dans ma chambre et moi j'occupais celle de mes parents durant leur absence.

Je m'habillais et allais prendre un léger petit-déjeuner. Je ne pensais qu'à Edward, j'essayais de peser le pour et le contre sans obtenir de grand résulta. Vers dix heures je remontais avec de la nourriture, Alice et Maria étaient réveillées et Alice trouvait la force de jouer à la poupée avec sa fille.

**- Regarde Maria, Bella revient avec de la nourriture, tu vas manger ?**

**- Oui, merci Miss Bella.**

**- Je t'en prie. **Je l'aidais à s'installer sur la petite table et allais m'asseoir à côté d'Alice. ** Comment te sens-tu ? **

**- Fatigué et j'ai mal, mais… c'est normal. Et toi ? Tu as une mine affreuse. **

**- Edward était ici il y a quelques instants. Il est venu s'excuser et me dire qu'il m'aimait encore.**

**- Que lui a tu dis ? **

**- Que j'allais réfléchir. **

**- Bella tu es folle amoureuse de lui ! **

**- Il m'a fait si peur… et s'il recommençait ? **

**- Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon. Donne-lui une nouvelle chance.**

**- Je lui en ai déjà donné une quand il est revenu ici.**

**- Tu risques de regretter ton choix toute ta vie si tu ne le fais pas. Nous te voyons malheureuse depuis plus d'un mois. Tu veux être dans cette tristesse tout le reste de ta vie comme ça ? Ne plus rire et sourire ? Ne plus lire, pêcher ou taquiner les gens ? Bella tu n'es qu'un fantôme depuis ton retour de Londres. **

**- Alors je dois lui laisser une chance ?**

**- Je serai toi je le ferai, il en va de ton bonheur…**

**- Je t'embête avec toutes mes histoires, c'est toi qui souffres là…**

**- Je souffre que pour mieux apprécier le bonheur et la joie qui va suivre. Je vais découvrir mon enfant, lui donner la vie, vivre cet instant mérite toute cette souffrance ! **

**- Tu es courageuse Alice, je t'admire. **

**- C'est une chose que vivent presque toutes les femmes. Nous sommes toutes courageuses. **

**- Merci d'être là Alice.**

**- Merci d'être mon amie Isabella ! **Je souriais et m'allongeais près d'elle, nous nous serrions l'une contre l'autre et je dû m'endormir, j'étais épuisé. Ce n'est que vers midi que je me réveillais, ces deux heures de sommeil m'avaient fait du bien. Je décidais d'aller jouer dehors avec Maria le temps que la cuisinière prépare le repas. Quelques minutes plus tard nous passions à table, Maria était une enfant très intelligente mais très timide. Je sursautais en entendant Alice hurlait mon prénom.

**- Maria, ne bouge pas, je reviens. **

**- D'accord Miss Bella… **je croisais la cuisinière qui avait elle aussi entendu Alice crier.

**- Emily, va avec Maria dans la salle à manger, je reviens. **

**- Bien Miss Isabella. **

**- Merci. **Je me dépêchais de monter. **Alice ? Que ce passe t-il ? **

- **Je viens de perdre les eaux… va chercher Mr Cullen, le bébé arrive ! **

**- J'y vais vite ! **Je descendais aussi vite que j'étais monté et aller dans le salon.** Emily, monte avec de l'eau et un linge auprès d'Alice, le bébé arrive. **

**- Tout de suite Miss Swan ! **

**- Maria, viens avec moi, nous allons voir Mrs Cullen.** Je la prenais dans mes bras et courais aussi vite que je pouvais vers la demeure des Cullen, Maria avait sans doute peur car elle pleurait en s'accrochant à moi. Essoufflé je frappais à la porte. Edward m'ouvrit surpris très vite rejoint par sa mère.

**- Miss Swan, Maria ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?**

-**Mrs Cullen je… pardon j'interromps certainement le repas mais… Alice vient de perdre les eaux, le bébé arrive… elle crie et Maria à peur. **

**- Miss Swan confiez moi Maria, je m'occupe d'elle. Aller prévenir Jasper il est dans le jardin avec Laurent derrière la maison. **

**- Mère père est absent…**

**- Mon fils, tu veux être médecin, tu vas donc faire ton premier accouchement en tant que tel, monte prendre la trousse de ton père. Je vous l'envoie dès son retour d'affaire. **Sans rien ajouter Edward et moi nous dirigions là où nous devions aller. Je courais dans le jardin et fini par apercevoir les cheveux blonds de Jasper.

**- Jasper ! **

**- Miss Bella ? Que ce passe t-il ? C'est Alice ? **

**- Elle vient de perdre les eaux, Mrs Cullen m'envoie te chercher, elle s'occupe de Maria, Edward va accoucher Alice. **

**- Allons-y, désolé Laurent. **Sans rien ajouter nous retournions à l'entrée de la maison, Edward nous attendait avec sa trousse.

**- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, venez. **Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais autant couru que ce jour, je les conduisais à ma chambre, Alice tenait la main d'Emily, son visage était couvert de sueur malgré le fait que ma cuisinière lui passait le linge humide sur la figure. Jasper se précipitait vers elle et embrassé son front. Edward s'installait pour examiner Alice.

**- Le bébé est déjà engagé, je sens la tête. Comment vous appelez vous ?**

**- Je suis la cuisinière, Emily. **

**- Très bien Emily, je veux que vous alliez faire chauffer une grande quantité d'eau et que vous la rapportez avec le plus de serviette possible. **

**- Bien docteur. **

-**Bella, Jasper aidez Alice à se redresser dans le lit **Je m'exécutais et resté près d'elle en prenant la place d'Emily.

**- Jasper où est Maria ? **

**- Avec Mrs Cullen, ne t'en fais pas, concentre-toi mon amour…**

**- Alice, à la prochaine douleur je veux que vous poussiez de toutes vos forces et le plus longtemps possibles. Vous savez le faire. Respirez un grand coup… Aller-y pousser ! **Alice faisait ce qu'Edward lui demander, elle devint rouge écarlate, j'eue peur qu'elle s'étouffe, Jasper l'encourageait, elle nous broyait les mains. Je regardais Edward, il était concentré, il était beau. Un cri d'Alice me ramenait à la réalité, elle poussait encore et encore, Emily revenait avec les serviettes et l'eau.

**- Alice la tête est sortie… vous avez fait le plus difficile, encore une ou deux poussées pour que je dégage les épaules et c'est terminé. **

**- Je suis épuisé ! Je n'en peux plus ! **J'intervenais.

**- Encore un petit effort Alice, tu peux le faire, tu peux toujours tout faire… Aller courage. Pense au bonheur que t'attend dans quelques secondes.**

**- Tu as raison, je suis Alice Hall ! **

**- Exactement ! **

**- Bella viens s'il te plait… **j'allais vers Edward.** Prends une serviette chaude et viens te mettre à côté de moi. Quand je vais sortir le bébé, je vais te le donner et tu dois essuyer son nez et sa bouche tout de suite. D'accord ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Aller Alice, poussez ! **Je pris la serviette et me mis à côté d'Edward prête à recevoir le nourrisson. Alice poussait une fois, puis deux, enfin Edward sorti le bébé et me le donnait, comme il m''avait dit, j'essuyais le nez et la bouche de l'enfant. Il pleurait de toutes ses forces, Edward coupa le cordon et remit une serviette sur lui.

**- Félicitations, c'est un beau garçon ! **Je pausais le bébé sur la poitrine d'Alice qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle et Jasper pleuraient de joie, le bébé était magnifique, je souriais et posé ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais.

**- Bella ? **

**- Hum… ? **

**- Je n'ai pas fini… j'adorais que ta tête reste contre moi mais…**

**- Ho ! Oui pardon, excuse-moi ! **

**- Ce n'est rien **Il me fit un sourire en coin et reprenait son travail, je m'éloignais un peu de toute cette agitation. Mr Cullen arrivait quand Edward finissait, il était très fier du travail de son fils, le petit Paul fut nettoyé nourrit et habillé. Maria et Mrs Cullen était venue en soirée. Nous avions réussi à transportait Alice jusque chez les Cullen, elle semblait aller bien. Jasper et le reste de la famille Cullen prendraient soin d'elle. Edward était resté chez moi pour nettoyer un peu ma chambre, nous changions les draps, par chance le matelas avait était assez bien protégé et n'était pas tâchés.

**- Tu as été fabuleuse Bella, merci de ton aide. **

**- De rien, c'était normal. C'est plutôt toi qu'il faut féliciter. **

**- C'est mon métier **Je souriais et m'asseyait sur mon lit une fois qu'il fut prêt.

**- Je vais te laisser, ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, merci.**

**- A demain Bella** Il sortit et je me levais pour le rattraper poussé par une force invisible.

**- Edward attend ! **Alice avait raison, je l'aimais trop pour ne pas lui laisser une nouvelle chance. Je courais vers lui et pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baisé qui devint très vite passionné, même fougueux. À bout de souffle je me séparais de lui.

**- Je t'aime Bella ! Je t'aime comme un fou.**

**- Je t'aime aussi ! Je te pardonne et te laisse une chance, la dernière Edward !**

**- Merci mon amour merci ! '' **Nous nous embrassions encore, ses lèvres m'avaient manqué tout de lui m'avais manqué !

** - À demain mon chéri.**

**- Compte sur moi ! **

**- Mais tard dans la mâtinée, je suis épuisé ! **

**- Entendu. Dors bien mon amour, je t'aime. **Après un dernier baisé je retournais dans ma chambre, après mettre déshabillé je me couchais et m'endormais rapidement, le cœur léger et heureuse de cette journée.

**Voilà...Le bonheur sera de courte durée...  
**

** dite moi tout par reviews.**

**Gros Bisous et à très vite !  
Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! **

**voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**

**En tout cas merci à celles qui laissent une trace de leurs passage, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

**bonne lecture tout le monde ! **

POV Edward.

Dix heures ! J'en avais assez d'attendre, je descendais et me dirigeais chez Bella. Elle m'avait pardonné, j'avais une nouvelle chance et je comptais la saisir pleinement et ne plus la décevoir. J'arrivais vite chez elle et frappais, à mon grand étonnement c'est la fenêtre de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit et non la porte, je reculais un peu pour mieux la voir.

**- C'est moi Miss Swan.**

**- Oui je vois, j'arrive, un instant.**

**- J'attends **Visiblement elle était encore couchée et je l'avais réveillé. Cinq minutes plus tard elle venait m'ouvrir, toujours plus ou moins endormis.

**- Je te réveille ? Veux-tu que je revienne ?**

**- Non. Viens. **Elle m'entraînait vers sa chambre, elle s'allongeait sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte et me faisait signe de l'y rejoindre. Je me débarrassais de ma veste et de mes chaussures avant de la rejoindre. Elle mettait sa tête sur mon torse en mettant un bras sur mon ventre. Je lui caressais les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre son bras.

**- Rendors toi ma Bella, je reste prêt de toi.**

**- Il y a intérêt…**'' j'embrassais son front et elle se rendormait. Je l'observais, son visage était paisible, elle était belle tout simplement. Pendant son sommeil elle parlait, elle disait m'aimer, elle était heureuse pour Alice… j'écoutais ses petits récits amusés. Vers onze heures trente elle remuait et se réveillait.

**- Je suis toujours là !**

**- Me voilà soulagée. **Elle souriait.** Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Très bien et toi ?**

**- Reposée et heureuse. Je t'ai retrouvé même si j'ai hésité et Alice a eu son bébé, j'étais là et c'était un moment fabuleux !**

**- Tu n'as pas été effrayé à cause de sa douleur ?**

**- Non, nous en avions parlé et voir la joie qu'elle a eue en voyant cet enfant me dit que tout en vaut la peine.**

**- J'aurai mal au cœur de te voir souffrir comme ça. **

**- Pourtant je veux des enfants si nous nous marions ensemble. **Je souriais et l'embrassais. Elle répondait avec ardeur, nos mains partir à la conquête de nos corps. Finalement nous finissions par nous retrouver nu l'un contre l'autre, mon désir pour elle était douloureux mais je respectais son choix. Pourtant j'eus une idée.

**- Bella ? Tu as confiance en moi ? **

**- Pas avant le mariage Edward…**

**- Je le sais, il s'agit disons… d'une variante. Je te promets que tu ne crains rien.**

**- Heu… D'accord. J'ai confiance. **Je l'embrassais sur les lèvres pour commencer, puis le cou, les épaules, la poitrine, son ventre et me retrouvais face à son intimité.

**- Tu cherches quelques choses ? **Je souriais, embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remontais lentement vers son centre. Elle se cambrait et gémissait mon prénom, ma langue titillé son clitoris, d'après mes cours c'était le point le plus sensible chez les femmes. Je continuais tout en la caressant, ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et elle gémissait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre sa délivrance. Elle criait mon prénom à ce moment-là en se cambrant avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas en essayant de respirer convenablement.

Je remontais à ses lèvres, l'embrassais et m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés, elle respirait normalement maintenant.

-** Où as-tu appris à faire cela ? **

**- Je suis médecin, je sais comment ton corps fonctionne. **

**- Comment je peux te rendre ce que tu viens de me procurer ? Apprends-moi !**

**- Tu es sûr ? Je ne te force à rien.**

**- Je sais mais je veux le faire. **Elle se redressait et me regardait dans les yeux. Je pris sa main et la diriger lentement vers mon sexe, je la sentais hésitante mais elle enroula ses doigts autour de mon membre. Lentement je l'aidais à me caressais, cette sensation était incroyable. J'essayais de ne pas perdre notre contact visuel mais d'elle même elle accélérait le rythme. S'en fus trop, je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette caresse. Quelques secondes plus tard je délivrais ma semence après avoir murmuré le prénom de ma douce.

**- Edward ça va ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai fait mal ?** J'ouvrais les yeux et la regardais. Je compris qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le sperme. Je lui expliquais donc que c'était normal et quel rôle il jouait. Une fois rassurée elle venait se blottir contre moi.

**- Edward j'ai faim. **

**- Allons-y. **Une fois habillée nous allions manger, nous étions seuls et elle s'amusait à piquer dans mon assiette, pour le dessert elle se mit sur mes genoux et nous nous donnions à manger mutuellement. Les deux jours qu'il me restait avec elles avaient été fabuleux, nous avions recommencé nos nouvelles caresses, elle était même venue partager un bain chez moi. Jasper l'avait surpris dans la baignoire avec moi alors qu'il me rapportait de l'eau, heureusement hormis sa tête aucune autre partie d'elle n'était visible. Je lui avais pourtant dit que Jasper allait arriver mais elle était têtue, Jasper avait souri mais rien dit. Bella m'avouait qu'Alice était au courant pour notre relation, et je savais qu'Alice racontait tout à Jasper. Nous n'aurons rien à craindre d'eux.

Je me trouvais chez elle pour lui dire au revoir, elle se rhabillait après un dernier câlin, j'en faisais autant.

**- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Edward…**

**- Il le faut Bella.'' **Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. **Je ne désire pas m'en aller non plus crois-moi. Mais dans un peu moins de cinq mois nous serons réunis et je demanderai ta main à ton père. À partir de ce moment nous nous quitterons plus, nous n'aurons même plus à nous cacher. **

**- Je t'aime. **

**- Je te promets d'essayer de venir même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures. Et je t'aime également. **Je l'embrassais et la prenais contre moi. Après une longue étreinte nous descendions.

**- A très vite mon amour.**

**- Ecris-moi vite Edward. Embrasse et remercie Emmett.**

**- Je le ferai. Courage. **

**- Toi aussi. Aller vas-y avant que je t'enferme je ne sais où !** Je le lui fis un baise main avant de partir à regret.

Durant cinq mois nous correspondions par lettre, je n'avais pu quitter Londres qu'un seul week-end. Rosalie et Emmett attendaient un enfant, les quatre premiers mois avaient été durs, la grossesse l'avait rendue malade. Aujourd'hui elle était enceinte d'environ cinq mois et elle allait beaucoup mieux. Nous allions tous chez mes parents, Rosalie voulait donner naissance à son enfant ici et non à Londres. Ma mère avait été ravie de cette nouvelle et avait préparé le confort de Rosalie avec une attention particulière. Emmett aussi était aux petits soins avec sa femme, finalement mon frère était un cœur tendre, je le taquinais sur ce sujet. Nous arrivions tard dans la soirée, ma mère nous accueillait avec joie, mon père également, tout de suite la conversation s'orientait vers la grossesse de ma belle-sœur. La table était prête et j'étais ravi de manger, je mourrais de faim ! Je pensais à Bella qui était seulement à cinq minutes de moi, il fallait attendre le lendemain pourtant. La soirée était agréable en oubliant les remarques suggestives d'Emmett que moi seul comprenait. La nuit était mouvementée, j'avais hâte, j'étais impatient, je me levais pourtant vers neuf heures, je m'habillais avec l'aide de Jasper, son fils se portait bien, il lui ressemblait et semblait aussi vigoureux qu'Alice. J'étais heureux pour eux et comme il était le premier bébé que je mettais au monde, prendre de ses nouvelles me tenait à cœur. Enfin je sortais pour voir mon ange. Je croisais Alice, elle m'informait que Bella était près de la rivière à pêcher. Je savais exactement où elle avait posé ses affaires. Je me dépêchais d'y aller, pourtant je m'arrêtais quelques mètres avant elle.

Elle n'était pas seule, Mike Newton était là ils se parlaient, soudain il agrippait sa tête et l'embrassait, Bella essayait de se débattre mais elle n'était pas assez forte. J'entrais dans une rage folle, je me précipitais vers eux.

**- Lâchez là Newton !** Il reculait et me regardait, Bella en fi autant, je pouvais voir le soulagement sur son visage hélas très vite remplacé par la peur.

**- Mr Cullen… ce n'est pas…**

**- Je sais Miss Swan, Venez. **Je tendais ma main vers elle, immédiatement elle la saisissait et se plaça derrière moi.** Si vous forcez une nouvelle fois Miss Swan à quoique ce soit je fais de vous un homme mort ! Ne vous approchez plus d'elle !**

**- Je m'en vais ! Mais sachez Miss Bella que nous serons amenés à vite nous retrouver ! **

**- Que je ne vous vois plus près d'elle. **Il partit en me donnant un coup d'épaule, je me contrôlais pour ne pas le frapper, quand il fut assez loin, je me tournais vers Bella et la pris dans mes bras.

**- Ho Edward merci ! J'ai eu peur qu'il me fasse du mal.**

**- Je suis là maintenant. Que voulait-il ?**

**- Il m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai refusé bien entendu mais il n'a pas apprécié, il s'est mis en colère et a fait ça…**

**- Je suis là maintenant. Tu trembles, assied toi, ça va aller… **j'allais m'asseoir contre l'arbre et la pris contre moi, je la sentais s'apaiser petit à petit.

**- J'ai eu peur que tu crois que j'étais consentante. **

**- J'ai confiance en toi et je t'ai vu te débattre. De plus je sais que cet homme ne te plaît pas. **

**- Je suis heureuse de te voir Edward. Tu m'as manqué. **

**- Toi aussi Bella. Puis-je vous embrassez Miss Swan ? **

**- Je n'attends que ça Mr Cullen.** Je souriais et l'embrassais. Nous passions le reste de la journée ensemble, vers dix-sept heures Bella demandait à rentrer, elle se disait fatiguée. Je la raccompagnais, la maison était vide.

**- Tu es seule ? **

**- Pas pour longtemps, Alice vient bientôt, mes parents arriveront plus tard, ils dînent dehors. **

**- Je ne suis pas rassuré. **

**- Je vais m'enfermer, ça va aller. Je ne crains plus rien. **

**- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir que j'attende avec toi ?**

**- Ne te met pas en retard. Et demain je te veux souriant et détendu. **

**- Je parlerais à ton père.** Elle souriait et m'embrassait.

**- J'en suis impatiente ! **

**- Nous partagerons très vite la même maison mon amour. **Quelques étreintes plus tard je retournais chez moi. Je racontais à Emmett l'incident de ce matin, il était aussi furieux que moi, il jurait de m'aider la prochaine fois, je priais pour que le cas je ne se présente pas. Nous passions à table un peu plus tard, à l'heure qu'il est Bella devait être en sécurité. Nous dégustions le plat sous les plaisanteries de mon frère quand Alice passait la porte de la salle à manger sans s'être annoncé, son visage était strié de larmes et avait un air horrifié. Mon Dieu Bella…

**Mais qu'arrive t'il a Bella ? **

**les paris sont ouvert dite moi...**

**biz et à bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à toutes. **

**Alors vous avez été nombreuse à me faire part de vos suggestion mais... aucunes n'a trouvé... désolé.**

**Pour ce chapitre il a une partie POV Bella et POV Edward.**

**merci à tout le monde pour votre fidélité.**

**bonne lecture.**

**POV Bella**

Le début de journée fut éprouvant, j'avais eu peur mais Edward était arrivé à temps. J'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles dans d'autres conditions, il n'avait pas cru que j'étais consentante à ce baiser, j'en avais été très soulagé. J'étais dans mon salon à enlevais mes chaussures et soupirait. Le plus dur était passé. Demain notre relation sera officielle, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon père me refuserait à Edward. J'allais devenir l'épouse de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout, nous ferions un mariage d'amour, ce qui n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de jeunes filles de mon temps. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il était trop tôt pour que ce soit mes parents.

**- '' Alice est-ce toi ? Je dois te parler je suis dans le salon !**

**- Désolé Isabella, je ne suis pas votre domestique ! **'' Je me levais en hâte et paniqué. C'était Mike Newton, là devant moi, le visage rempli de colère et de haine, il était terrifiant.

**- '' Mr Newton ? Que faites-vous là ? Sortez de chez moi !**

**- Alors vous ne me voulez pas mais Mr Cullen a le droit de vous embrasser ? C'est donc lui que vous avez choisi ?**

**- Comment… ? **

**- Je vous ai vue je vous ai observé toute la journée ! Vous étiez trop occupés à vous embrasser pour me voir ! **

**- Que voulez-vous ? **

**- Je ne baisse pas les bras Bella ! Je vous veux je vous aurais par n'importe quel moyen !'' **Il s'approchait de moi. Je me mis à courir pour lui échapper mais il fut plus rapide, il attrapait mes cheveux et les tirait en plaquant son corps contre moi. **'' Ne partez pas ! Je n'ai pas fini !'' **C'est en sentant son bas ventre contre moi que je compris, il allait abuser de moi, me violer, je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper. Alice allait arriver mais j'ignorais quand exactement, mes parents n'étaient pas prévus pour le dîner ce soir. Il fallait que j'essaye de sortir d'ici coûte que coûte.

Il tenait toujours mes cheveux et me poussait sur le canapé.

**- '' Ne me faite pas de mal…**

**- Du mal ? C'est du plaisir que nous aurons ! **

**- Je ne veux pas ! **

**- Vous n'êtes qu'une femme ! Vous n'avez rien à dire ! '' **Je me levais et partais vers la porte mais une fois encore je ne fus pas assez rapide. Il prit mon bras cette fois et me plaquait contre le mur violemment. Une de ses mains me tenait sous la gorge, ma respiration était difficile, son autre main empoignait mon sein et je me mis à pleurer. Il allait me voler mon corps, me prendre ce que seule Edward pouvait prendre. J'avais rêvé d'un moment doux, complice et tendre…

**- '' Pitié…**

**- Taisez-vous ! **

- **Je vous en supplie ne me faite pas ça ! **

**- N'allez-vous donc pas cesser de parler ?'' **Il me projeta par terre et commençais à me battre, j'essayais de me protéger avec mes mains, il continuait encore et encore. Pitié seigneur aidez-moi… Soudain je le sentis me forcer à m'allonger, je criais, me débâtais du mieux que je pouvais, le suppliais, il déchirait ma robe, continuait de me frapper, j'avais mal, la douleur était insoutenable. Finalement ce fut comme si toute force m'avait quitté, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, j'aurais pu frissonner en sentant l'air frais caresser la peau de ma poitrine, crier encore quand ses mains me touchaient, tout commençait à devenir noir. Je ne sentais plus rien, j'entendais des bruits autour de moi, mes yeux se fermaient tout était flou puis plus rien.

**PO****V Edward**

Quand Alice passait la porte de la salle à manger sans s'être annoncé, son visage était strié de larmes et avait un air horrifié. Mon Dieu Bella… je me levais vite et allais vers elle.

**- Alice où est Bella ? **

**- Il faut l'aider ! Aller l'aider ! Il la frappe, elle crie, elle pleure ! Il va la violer ! Je vous en prie allez-y aider Miss Bella ! **Sans un mot de plus je courais dehors, Emmett était derrière moi mais j'étais plus rapide que lui, très vite j'arrivais chez elle. Pas de cris, pas de pleures… Pourtant elle était là, allongée par terre, elle semblait inconsciente. Sa robe n'était plus qu'un lambeau de tissu, sa poitrine, celle que j'avais tant cajolé et touché était visible de tous, son jupon était relevé, ses jambes écartée, son intimité était offerte à son agresseur. Lui, était en train d'enlever son pantalon, sans plus attendre je me jetais sur lui et lui infliger des coups.

**- Vous êtes mort Newton ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de la toucher ! **

**- Parce que vous si ? **Il se dégageait et me frappait au visage, je répliquais et le dominais non sans prendre des coups aussi. Emmett arrivait, il jura et vint vers nous il nous séparait et mit un coup à Newton qui avait essayé de le frapper.

**- Occupe-toi de Bella, je me charge de lui ! **J'essuyai le sang qui coulait de mon nez d'un revers de la main et m'approchais d'elle, je rabattais son jupon et couvrais sa poitrine de ma veste. Sa lèvre était coupée, son œil commençait à gonflait, elle aurait des hématomes sur le corps ainsi que quelques griffures.

**- Bella ? Bella répond moi. Reste avec moi mon amour… Bella répond s'il te plaît… **J'avais un pouls, il était faible mais régulier. Je regardais si elle avait des côtes brisées ou une fracture, heureusement il n'y avait rien, j'allais pouvoir la déplaçait. Jasper et mon père arrivaient

**- Edward comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Son pouls est faible mais régulier, pas de fracture des membres ou des côtes, des contusions sur tout le corps et le visage, elle à quelques petites plaies dû à des griffures. Il faut suturer son arcade. J'allais la déplacer. **

**- Je passe devant toi. Jasper s'il vous plaît, aller chercher des compresses et de l'eau froide. Nous serons dans sa chambre. **

**- Bien Mr Cullen. **Jasper se précipitait pour chercher ce qu'il fallait, moi je pris Bella dans mes bras et montais en suivant mon père. Il installait le matériel pour suturer sa blessure. Nous entendions arriver Mr et Mrs Swan, Emmett semblait leur expliquer mais Mrs Swan se mit à crier réclament sa fille.

**- Edward, je vais parler à Mrs Swan et la rassurer. Tu vas-y arriver ? **

**- Oui père. **Il quittait la pièce, Jasper arrivait avec ce qu'il fallait. Je commençais donc à soigner Bella, elle gémissait lorsque je piquais sa peau. La suture était petite, elle n'aurait pas de cicatrice ou alors elle serait discrète. Plus tard Alice arrivait.

**- Alice je ne crois pas que…**

**- Sauf votre respect Mr Cullen, Miss Bella est mon amie. Que puis-je faire ? **Je n'avais plus de force pour protester alors je cédais

**- Aidez-moi à lui enlever ses vêtements, je dois nettoyer les petites coupures et griffure, nous lui mettrons d'autres vêtements après. **Nous nous occupions donc de cette tâche en silence, je la soignais et Alice m'aidait à la rhabiller

**- Mr Cullen ? Lui a-t-il pris sa… ?**

**- Non, il n'a pas eu le temps de la posséder. Vous nous avez prévenus à temps. Vous l'avez sauvé Alice, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.**

**- Elle vous aime Mr Edward. Elle se prépare pour vous depuis des mois… elle se soucie de ne pas être à votre convenance.**

**- Elle se préoccupe trop… Comment vont ses parents ?**

**- Mrs Swan est effondrée, Mr Cullen m'a demandé de la conduire auprès de votre mère. Mr Swan, Mr Emmett et votre père ont ramenés Mr Newton chez lui et parler avec ses parents, j'ignore s'ils sont rentrés. Inutile de préciser que Mr Swan était furieux. Il aime profondément sa fille, il ne tolère aucun mal sur elle.**

**- J'espère qu'il ne s'en sortira avec quelques coups seulement.**

**- Je ne pense pas.**

**- Nous verrons. Vous devriez rentrer auprès de votre mari et de vos enfants. Je reste pour veiller sur elle. **

**- Bien Mr Edward.**

**- À demain Alice. **Elle me saluait et quitter la pièce, je rapprochais mon fauteuil du lit de Bella, je touchais son front, il était chaud, elle avait de la fièvre, je pausais un linge humide sur son front. Elle ne se réveillait pas, son pouls était redevenu normal. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul, finalement je posais ma tête sur le matelas près d'elle et je m'endormais.

J'ignore combien de temps je dormis mais une caresse dans les cheveux me réveilla. Je me relevais et vis que Bella était éveillé.

**- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? **

**- J'ai mal… partout. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu.**

**- Alice a vu Newton te battre, elle a couru chez nous et nous a prévenus. Je suis arrivé avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.**

**- Il n'a pas pris ma vertu ?**

**- Non ma chérie, il ne t'a rien fait… ne t'en fais pas. Tu as quelques contusions, j'ai dû suturer ton arcade, ce n'est pas grand-chose. **

**- Je veux me voir.**

**- Bella, je ne sais pas si…**

**- Montre-moi. **Je soupirais et allais chercher un miroir, elle le prit et se regardait.

**- Je suis affreuse ! **

**- Cela va partir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. **

**- Comment peux tu me regardais ? Sort ! Je refuse que tu me voies comme ça ! **

**- Non Bella, je reste, je me moque de ses marques, pour moi tu restes la femme la plus belle de ce monde et je t'aime autant qu'hier où il y a cinq mois. Il ne faut pas que tu restes seule. **

**- Mais Edward…**

**- Je suis ton médecin et j'impose ma présence près de toi !** Elle se mit dos à moi, elle était contrariée, je me rassis dans le fauteuil et attendais. Soudain elle se mit à me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait, la peur qu'elle a eue, la douleur qu'elle a enduré face aux coups qu'il lui avait infligés. Je ne disais rien, elle n'attendait pas de réconfort ou de la pitié, elle voulait qu'on l'écoute, qu'on la comprenne. Même si ce récit me faisait mal à entendre, même si l'envie de sortir pour aller trouver cet homme infâme, je restais là, a écouter la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Quand elle finit son récit j'allais me coucher près d'elle, elle se laissait faire, je n'osais pas la toucher, c'est elle qui prit mon bras pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

**- Je me sens mieux comme cela… je me sens protégée.**

**- Je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. **

**- Je le sais. Merci de m'avoir sauvé Edward.**

**- Je ferai un bien mauvais futur époux si j'avais laissé faire.**

**- Ne parles pas à mon père demain, avec ce qu'il vient de se passer tu n'auras guère de chance.**

**- Je pense aussi qu'il est préférable d'attendre. Mais mes intentions restent intactes. Nous serons mariés avant cet hiver Bella.**

**- Je t'aime. **Je l'embrassais sur le haut du crâne et la berçais très vite nous nous rendormions, elle blottit contre moi.

**voilà**

**Pas de menace de mort s'il vous plaît^^**

**Dite moi cependant ce que vous en pensée.**

**bisous et à très vite !**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, bonsoir^^ **

**J'espère que tout va bien, voici la suite de la fic. **

**bisou à toute !**

**POV Bella**

J'étais assise devant ma coiffeuse à regarder mon reflet. Mon œil était toujours cerné de violet malgré le fait qu'une semaine était passé depuis l'agression. Ma lèvre avait enfin dégonflé, Edward avait enlevé mes sutures à l'arcade. La cicatrice était petite et presque invisible, j'étais contente, c'était au moins ça. Je n'avais pas beaucoup quitté ma chambre depuis, seuls mes parents, Alice et Edward pouvaient me voir. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre me vois dans cet état, Edward avait réussi à imposer sa présence en prétextant une surveillance médicale. Ma mère avait insisté pour qu'il reste près de moi malgré mes contestations. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas le voir, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il ne vois pas mon visage comme il avait pu le voir.

Dans le village personne ne savait ce qu'il c'était passé. Mr Cullen et mon père avaient été très discrets et il était dans l'intérêt des Newton de l'être aussi. Ils m'avaient versé une très grosse somme d'argent comme sorte de dédommagement, Mike avait eu le choix, ses parents étaient prêts à lui payer une cure pour entrer dans les ordres ou de s'engager dans la milice. Il avait choisi l'armée et avait quitté ses parents il y a deux jours pour Newcastle où il devait effectuer son premier service. Mr et Mrs Newton avaient également décidé de partir et de s'installer à Brighton, ils partaient la semaine prochaine. Edward n'était pas satisfait du sort de mon agresseur, pour lui l'armée ne serait qu'une autre façon d'exprimer sa violence et de séduire des femmes, il aurait voulu qu'il soit livré à l'autorité et jugé. Emmett en avocat l'avait informé que cela serait inutile, il n'y avait que des coups et le temps que l'affaire soient jugée ils seraient partie, ensuite il n'y avait pas eu d'abus et pour finir je n'étais qu'une femme et je n'avais pas beaucoup de droit, un procès aurait était perdu d'avance. Moi j'étais satisfaite de son sort dans le sens où je n'aurais plus à le voir.

Je mis met main sur mon visage, j'étais fatiguée. Fatigué que toute cette histoire n'en finisse pas, des blessures qui me rappelaient sans cesse ce que j'avais vécu, des conversations de mes parents à ce sujet, il regrettait de ne pas avoir su me protéger. Ma mère avait pleuré dans mes bras me demandant pardon pour ne pas avoir été là, pour la rassurer je lui avais dit qu'un homme tel que lui aurait trouvé un autre moment pour agir. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ni celle de mon père, pourtant ils se sentaient coupables. Le plus difficile et le plus fatigant était les cauchemars, j'avais peur de m'endormir, peur de revivre en rêve ce qu'il s'était passé. La seule nuit que j'ai passée paisiblement était celle où Edward avait dormi avec moi, quand j'étais dans ses bras je me sentais protégée.

Une main se posait sur mon épaule je sursautais en poussant un cri, aussitôt la main se retira et je me levais de mon siège. C'était Edward, accompagné d'Alice.

**- Êtes-vous fou de me faire peur comme ça ? Ne pouviez-vous donc pas frapper avant d'entrés et de me surprendre ? **

**- Nous avons frappé Bella, trois fois. Quand nous sommes entrés tu ne nous as pas répondu. **

**- Mr Edward à raison. Nous sommes désolés Bella… **

**- Je ne vous ai pas entendu… je réfléchissais et… ho pardon. **J'allais me mettre dans les bras d'Edward qui me serra dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de mon crâne.

**- Cela ne fait rien mon amour. Tu es fatiguée aussi…**

**- Non ça va. Que se passe-t-il ? **

**- Nous sortons ! Alice va t'habiller et ensuite nous irons à cheval nous promener. **

**- Non ! Edward regarde-moi. Et si nous étions amenés à croiser quelqu'un ?**

**- Nous ne croiserons personne. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, il faut que tu sortes, une semaine enfermée dans cette pièce c'est bien assez. **

**- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- Fait moi confiance Bella. **Il relevait mon menton avec deux doigts et planta ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens. **Tout ira bien, je te le promets. **Il m'embrassait rapidement et me poussait vers Alice. Comme je n'avais pas le choix j'allais avec Alice derrière le paravent alors qu'Edward s'installait dans un fauteuil pour attendre. Une fois prête Alice complétait ma tenue avec un chapeau et je descendais avec Edward, il me fit monter sur son cheval et se hissait à son tour derrière moi avant de faire avancer l'animal au pas. Sentir l'air frais sur mon visage me faisait un bien fou, sentir les rayons du soleil sur ma peau étaient fabuleux, je souriais et respirais à plein poumons l'air de ma campagne.

**- Dis-le, Edward, tu ne seras pas satisfait avant de l'avoir dit.**

**- Tu vois j'avais raison ! Sortir te fait déjà du bien.**

**- Tu vas mieux ?**

**- Oui merci. **Je souriais et m'appuyais un peu plus contre lui. ** Tu es fatiguée Bella, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Très fatigué même.**

**- Tu veux m'en parler ?**

**- Je suis fatigué d'entendre cette histoire, j'ai hâte de tournée la page et d'oublier tout ça, je ne veux plus voir mes parents tristes et… je veux dormir. Dormir sans me réveiller paniqué, perdu et angoissé au plein milieu de la nuit. **

**- Si tu veux tourner la page alors fais-le, commence par ne plus rester enfermer dans ta chambre, vis comme avant, les choses suivront Bella. Tes parents sont malheureux parce qu'ils te pensent déprimée. **

**- Je ne lui suis pas…**

**- Alors sort de ta chambre, retourne au salon pour les repas, parle avec eux. Ne t'isole plus. Je comprends que tu ne voulais pas te montrer à cause des coups mais… lorsque quelqu'un viens il est toujours annoncé par le domestique, tu as le temps de retourner dans ta chambre. **

**- C'est vrai…**

**- Tout repose sur toi ma Bella. Quand tu auras prouvé à tes parents que tu vas mieux, alors j'irai demander ta main. Pas avant tout cela.**

**- Alors j'ai tout intérêt à faire vite.**

**- Oui ! **

**- Je le ferais. J'ai trop hâte de me retrouver contre toi toutes les nuits, de ne plus avoir à me cacher et à faire attention à ce que je dis. Je te veux pour moi et moi seul toute la journée. **

**- Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça. Et si nous parlions d'avenir ? **

**- Je t'écoute !**

**- Ou souhaites-tu habiter ?**

**- Entre ici et Londres, pour ne pas avoir à être loin de mes parents, des tiens et aussi d'Emmett Rosalie et leur futur enfant. Mais je ne veux pas être à la ville, j'aime la tranquillité de la campagne. **

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'en ai assez de Londres, de son bruit et de ses gens ! **

**- Entendus nous vivrons à la campagne à mi-chemin entre les deux. Je veux garder Alice près de moi.**

**- Je ferai en sorte de prendre Jasper alors. Je ne pense pas que mes parents soient contre. **

**- Très bien. Comment comptes-tu travailler ?**

**- Comme mon père, je serais médecin de campagne et j'irais où les gens auront besoin de moi. J'aime bien l'idée. Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ?**

**- Oui, de toi des tonnes ! Mais pas tout de suite, je voudrais profiter de toi seul durant un temps. **

**- Je suis de ton avis. Nous serons heureux ensemble chaque jour un peu plus.**

**- Je t'aime. **Il embrassait mon cou et nous continuions notre discussion jusqu'à ce qu'il nous arrête. Il installait une couverture sur le sol et m'invitait à le rejoindre. Je me mis dans ses bras allongés l'un contre l'autre.

**- Maintenant dors Bella, je suis là. **Je ne mettais pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Les jours passés et mon visage était redevenu celui qu'il avait été avant. J'avais fait ce qu'Edward m'avait conseillé, j'avais repris ma vie en main, je tournais la page. Mes parents semblaient satisfaits, ma mère parlait même de sortir un soir pour dîner. J'étais parti tôt ce matin avec Edward, nous avions passé la journée dans la pleine campagne, il avait l'intention de parler incessamment sous peu à mon père pour nos fiançailles. Nous rentrions un peu avant le dîner, mes parents étaient au salon, je les saluais. Je ne les avais pas encore vus, je constatais qu'il était trop bien vêtu pour dîner ici ce soir.

**- Où allez-vous **?

- **Chez les Lewis. Nous avons déjà décliné deux soirs de suite leurs invitations Bella chérie…**

**- Je comprends maman. Allez-y il n'y a aucun mal, je vous assure. C'est votre première sortie depuis près de trois semaines. **

**- Edward, nous avons l'autorisation de vos parents pour que tu dormes ici ce soir afin de veiller sur elle. Jasper a déjà apporté vos affaires de nuit et de rechange. Bella, Emily prépare déjà le repas. **

**- Bien maman. **

**- Merci de m'héberger Mr et Mrs Swan. Je veillerais sur elle comme à ma propre vie.**

**- Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Passez une bonne soirée. Amusez-vous **Mon père me fit la bise et chuchota.

**- Penses-tu qu'une soirée chez les Lewis peut être bonne et amusante ? **Je retenais mon rire et les regardais partir. J'avais Edward pour moi toute la soirée et toute la nuit peut-être.

**- Viens avec moi… **je le pris par la main et allais en cuisine. **Bonsoir Emily.**

**- Bonsoir Miss Bella, Mr Cullen. **

**- Bonsoir Emily. **

**- Que nous prépares-tu ? **

**- Des pommes de terre braisée et du poulet pour le plat. J'ai déjà sorti la charcuterie pour votre entrée et je pensais à un gâteau en dessert. **

**- Très bien, le poulet et les pommes de terre cuisent ? **

**- Oui Miss Bella. **

**- Alors tu peux nous laisser. Rentre chez toi Emily, je me charge du reste. **

**- Êtes-vous sûr ? **

**- Oui, rentre je sais que c'est un jour important pour toi aujourd'hui. Rentre et profite de ton anniversaire de mariage. **

**- Ho merci Miss Bella, vous êtes trop aimable. Merci, Sam sera heureux ! Au revoir Mr Cullen, bonne soirée à vous.**

**- Merci. **Elle quittait la pièce en courant presque. Edward me regardait.

**- En plus d'être belle, intelligente et drôle tu es cuisinière ? **

**- Oui, et plutôt bonne. Je sais qu'une jeune fille comme moi ne devrait pas savoir faire ça, mais j'aime faire la cuisine. **

**- Tu cherches à m'impressionnais ? **

**- Peut-être, mais mise à part nous, Emily était la seule dans la maison. Quand mes parents sortes ils donnent congé à tous les domestiques. **

**- Donc tu as souhaité te retrouver seule avec moi. Je n'en demandais pas tant. **

**- Tu veux bien m'aider ? **

**- Apprends-moi. **J'allais chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un dessert et commençait ma leçon de cuisine qui bientôt tourna au désastre.

**Voilà... on approche de la fin !**

**dite moi tout.**

**bisous et à bientôt. **

**Lexi **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir à toutes.**

**j'espère que tout vas bien. **

**voici la suite et merci d'être toujours présente dans cette aventure.**

**bonne lecture.**

POV Edward

Bella m'apprenait à cuisiner. J'ignorais qu'elle savait faire la cuisine, mais j'étais loin de tout connaître chez elle. Nous avions presque fini, elle m'avait demandé d'éplucher les pommes et de les couper afin d'introduire les morceaux dans la pâte, je lui donnais mes derniers morceaux avant qu'elle aille le mettre à cuire. Elle revenait vers moi en souriant.

**- Alors ce n'était pas trop dur de couper des pommes et de les éplucher ?**

**- Te moquerais-tu ?**

**- Un peu je l'avoue. Tu étais très concentré mon amour. **

**- Je les voulais parfaites pour toi.**

**- Non, tu avais peur de te couper un doigt.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Je pourrais répliquer par un acte stupide.**

**- Je ne pense pas. Tu es trop intelligent. **J'attrapais une petite poignée de farine et la lançais sur elle.

**- Alors ? **Elle me regardait avec les yeux plissés et rétorquait en le lançant les épluchures de pommes. Je me lançais alors à sa poursuite, elle courait autour de la table pour m'échapper. Après une bataille de farine, d'épluchure de pomme et après qu'elle m'est lancé un œuf, je réussis à l'attraper, l'asseyais sur la table et la chatouillais. Elle riait à en devenir rouge et ne plus avoir de souffle, j'arrêtais pour qu'elle reprenne sa respiration.

**- Trop intelligent alors ?**

**- Non, je me suis trompée. De quoi ai-je l'aire ?**

**- Malgré le rouge qui t'a monté au visage tu es quand même bien pâle à cause de la farine. Je vais t'enlever ça. **Je prenais un tissu propre et lui enlever la farine. Elle me souriait et je ne pus retenir mon désir de l'embrasser. Notre baiser était à la fois passionné et tendre, très vite elle embrassait mon cou, mordillait mon oreille, caressait mon dos et même mes fesses ce qui chez Bella et rare. Ma bouche allait goûter la peau de son décolleté, une de mes mains caressait son sein alors que l'autre remontait son jupon et caressait sa cuisse qui entourait ma taille. Je ramenais son bassin contre le mien, nos sexes étaient l'un contre l'autre, la friction entre eux était divine même à travers le tissu de nos vêtements. Je soupirais de plaisir mais Bella me tenait par les épaules et m'écartait doucement d'elle.

**- Edward… je suis… je ne peux pas… pas ici. Désolé.**

**- Non c'est moi. Je me suis emporté, ça doit être trop tôt.**

**- Pardonne-moi, je t'aime quand même.**

**- Je le sais. Je t'aime aussi. Nous devrions manger.**

**- Oui. **Elle rougissait, allait mettre le couvert et nous servait. Elle ne me regardait pas du dîner, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, ses joues ne perdaient pas leurs couleurs rougies de tout à l'heure. Je m'en voulais de mettre laissais emporter, je n'aurais pas dû, c'est trop tôt. Le repas était délicieux, cuit comme j'aimais et le gâteau absolument divin, un vrai régal.

**- Mon cœur ? Lorsque nous vivrons ensemble je voudrais que tu fasses de la pâtisserie. C'est délicieux !**

-** Tout est dans les pommes ! **

**- Tu recommences ?**

**- Non… mais en échange de ma cuisine je demande quelque chose ?**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite. **Elle souriait et finissait son assiette. La soirée se passait calmement, elle aurait été plus câline, je pense, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet épisode dans la cuisine. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller dormir je vérifiais que tout était bien fermé et regagnais l'étage des chambres. Bella était déjà en vêtement de nuit et brossait ses cheveux.

**- Déjà prête ?**

**- Oui. **Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- **Je suis juste en face s'il y a un souci. **

**- Je dors beaucoup mieux, je ne fais plus beaucoup de cauchemars. **

**- Juste au cas où… Bonne nuit mon amour.**

**- Bonne nuit mon chéri, je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime **Je l'embrassais et allais dans ma chambre. Une fois prêt je me mis au lit mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je ne cessais de repenser à la sensation que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure. Le désir avait été si fort, jamais je ne m'étais si peut contrôler. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose et vite, je me récitais donc les différents os du squelette humain. Soudain trois petits coups se firent entendre à ma porte, Bella entrée et fermai la porte à clef. Elle s'avançait vers moi d'un pas hésitant, elle s'arrêta au pied du lit. Je me dressais sur les coudes et déglutis lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa robe de nuit sur le sol, je ne l'avais pas vu nue depuis un long moment déjà.

**- Bella… ? **

**- Je… je veux que tu me fasses tienne Edward. Je suis prête et je te désire.**

**- Nous ne sommes pas…**

**- Nous le serons bientôt. Je t'aime et je veux me donner à toi ce soir. **Je ne pouvais pas résister, demain j'irai parler à Mr Swan. Je me levais et me déshabillais, lentement je m'avançais vers elle et lui caressais la joue.

**- Es-tu sûre de toi ? **

**- Oui. **Elle enlaçait ma taille et embrassait mon cou. Je fermais les yeux et caressais son dos, elle frissonnait et je l'embrassais. Nous allions sur le lit, je la surplombais et entrepris d'embrasser et de cajoler sa poitrine, elle soupirait d'aise et se cambrait doucement sous moi, ses mains caressaient mon dos et mes cheveux. Ma bouche descendait petit à petit vers son intimité, je m'activais sur son petit bouton de chaire afin de lui donner une première vague de plaisir. Quand ce fut fait, j'allais embrasser son cou le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. D'instinct, je crois, elle entourait ma taille avec ses jambes, je la regardais dans les yeux alors que mon sexe se présentait à son entrée. Elle appréhendait, je le voyais et c'était normal. Cela était nouveau pour moi aussi mais je me sentais responsable du bon déroulement de notre ébat. Je savais que je devais faire passer son plaisir avant le mien et être le plus doux possible.

**- Tu es prête ?**

**- Oui, vas-y…**

- **Arêtes moi si tu le désires **Elle acquiesçait et je l'embrassais avant de pousser en elle, je me sentais buter contre sa vertu. Je donnais un coup de rien un peu plus fort et fis de Bella une femme. Elle étouffait un cri et fermait les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, je n'arrêtais pas mes mouvements et son visage se détendait, elle plantait de nouveau ses pupilles dans les miennes, je souriais et l'embrassais. Ce que nous vivions était tout simplement magique, nous étions heureux et bien ensemble, son corps épousait le mien à la perfection, être en elle me procurais une sensation indescriptible. Nous laissions tous deux échapper des gémissements de plaisir, Bella murmurait mon prénom et des ''je t'aime'' par moments, je la sentais proche de la délivrance et accélérais mon rythme, je voulais que nous vivions ce moment ensemble, quelques poussés plus tard elle se cambrait en criant mon prénom, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'à mon tour je prononçais son prénom dans une plainte de plaisir en me déversant en elle. Je l'embrassais un long moment avant de me retirer d'elle et de m'installer à ses côtés. Elle se mit contre moi et caressais mon torse.

**- Comment te sens-tu mon amour ?**

**- Je vais bien. Ho Edward c'était merveilleux ! **

**- Oui, c'était fantastique. **

**- Tellement merveilleux que j'aimerais recommencer. **

**- Tu es gourmande Bella.**

**- Non mon cœur, je suis folle amoureuse **Je souriais et repartais à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Nous refîmes l'amour avec plus de passions que la première fois.

Le lendemain je me réveillais heureux et comblé. Je me tournais pour prendre ma compagne dans mes bras mais la place à mes côtés était vide. Je commençais à paniquer et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe ? Non ! J'étais nu sous les draps et une petite tache de sang me confirmait que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je me levais et m'habillais après avoir fait un rapide brin de toilette. Je sortais de ma chambre et tendis l'oreille à la porte de Bella, je l'entendais parler, certainement avec Alice, je frappais et entrais après avoir été invité à le faire.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour Mr Cullen.**

**- Edward ! **Ma Bella se précipitait vers moi et je l'accueillis dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi et embrassais le haut de sa tête.

**- Comment vas-tu ? **

**- On ne peut mieux. Et toi ?**

**- Fou de bonheur ! Ecoute ma Bella, tu devrais passer la journée avec Emmett et Rosalie…**

**- Je veux rester avec toi.**

**- J'ai des affaires à régler.**

**- Tu vas… voir mon père ?**

**- Oui, mais je vais parler à mes parents d'abord et ensuite je discuterais avec ton père. **Elle attirait mon visage vers le sien avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je souriais et m'apprêtais à sortir quand je me rappelais une chose. Je me penchais à l'oreille de Bella.

**- Il faudrait changer les draps de ma chambre, il y a une preuve de notre amour de cette nuit.**

**- Ho oui, bien sûr. Je serai soient chez tes parents soit près de l'arbre au bord de la rivière. **

**- Très bien. **

**- Bon courage. Je t'aime. **

**- Je t'aime. À tout à l'heure **Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de descendre. Mr et Mrs Swan n'étaient pas encore prêts, je partis donc voir mes parents. Je demandais à Emmett d'aller près de Bella, il comprit vite pourquoi et partit avec Rosalie chez elle. Je soufflais un bon coup et convoquais mes parents. Ma mère d'abord inquiète se mit à pleurer de joie quand j'annonçais mon intention.

**- Ho mon chéri, je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure femme pour toi ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi mon grand… Vous faites un couple charmant ! J'aime beaucoup Bella, je suis heureuse qu'elle entre dans la famille !**

**- Merci maman. Père ? Êtes-vous consentant à mon choix ? **

**- Bien évidemment Edward, Bella est une jeune fille plus que convenable, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je te reproche une seule chose mon garçon. **

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- Tu aurais dû réagir plus tôt. **

**- Je voulais terminer mes études, Bella était d'accord. Maintenant nous voulons nous marier au plus vite. **

**- On va vous aider Edward, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ? Rosalie, Alice et moi allons aider Bella et Mrs Swan pour les préparatifs. Ou allez-vous vivre ? **

**- Nous voulons nous installer entre ici et Londres. Je vais commençait à chercher quelque chose pour nous établir. **

**- Emmett et moi nous t'aiderons mon fils. Maintenant vas affronter Mr Swan.**

**- Oui. Merci ! **Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassait, mon père me fit une accolade et je repris le chemin de la maison Swan bien décidé à épouser la femme que j'aimais.

**Et voilà... **  
**plus que 2 chapitres et c'est fini...**

**bisous !**

**Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

**bonsoir bonsoir...**

**voilà le dernier chapitre avant l"épilogue.**

**bonne lecture.**

POV Bella

Emmett était venu me chercher avec Rosalie. J'étais angoissée par cette journée, après la merveilleuse nuit que j'avais passée dans les bras d'Edward, il devait demander ma main à mon père. Je ne voulais pas y penser, Emmett voulait apprendre la pêche, Rosalie disait qu'il n'était pas assez patient pour ce loisir. Effectivement au bout de quelques minutes il avait abandonné en râlant. Il s'était piqué avec l'hameçon, avait emmêlé les files… Bref un désastre. Finalement Emmett fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, c'est-à-dire m'embêter. Rosalie se reposait alors qu'Emmett me courait après, il avait un seau rempli d'eau qui m'était destiné.

**- Bella ! **Emmett et moi nous retournions pour voir Edward courir vers nous. Il s'arrêtait et ouvrait les bras en souriant. Je poussais un cri de joie et courais le plus vite possible vers lui. Il prit ma taille et me soulevait dans les aires en tournant sur lui-même. Il finit par me reposer sur le sol alors que ma tête me tournait.

**- Il a dit oui ?**

**- Oui, on va se marier. Nous avons le consentement de nos deux familles. **Je l'embrassais, j'étais folle de joie. ** Bella, mon ange, ton père veut quand même te parler, il t'attend. **

**- Oui, d'accord, je m'y rends tout de suite. **

**- Ne t'inquiète de rien, tout est réglé.**

**- Tu as négocié une bonne dot ?**

**- Je suis prêt à t'épouser même sans dot ! Aller vas, il t'attend. **

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime futur Mrs Cullen. **Je souriais et après un dernier baiser je pris le chemin de chez moi. Alice était dehors à étendre le linge, elle me souriait et j'allais la prendre dans mes bras rapidement, puis entrer chez moi.

**- Ho Bella, ma petite fille ! Je suis si heureuse ! Enfin tu vas te marier, Edward et charmant. Je suis ravi ! Te rend tu comptes de la fortune que tu vas avoir ?**

- **Isabella, suivez-moi. **Ma mère souriait toujours, mon père avait un visage sans expression. Edward m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire. Je le suivais donc dans son bureau, il s'assit et me regardait.

**- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ?**

**- Oui père. **

**- N'est-ce pas parce qu'il t'a sauvé de Newton ?**

**- Non père, j'aime Edward depuis son retour. Je crois qu'en réalité je l'aime depuis toujours, j'ai toujours été plus proche de lui que d'Emmett.**

**- Oui c'est vrai… Pourquoi avoir attendu ? **

**- Edward ne vous a pas informé ?**

**- Je voudrais ta version.**

**- Nous voulions attendre la fin de ses études, il ne voulait pas m'imposer la vie à Londres, il souhaitait aussi être capable de m'offrir un toit bien à nous et non celui de son frère. Père vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je ne fais pas les choses dont je n'ai pas envie de faire. Je suis réellement et totalement éprise de lui. Pourquoi avoir accepté si vous êtes contre.**

**- Edward fera un bon mari, il t'aime, il m'a convaincu. Nous avons parlé plus d'une heure ensemble. Mais… tu es ma petite fille.**

**- Ho papa… je vous aime aussi, vous aurez toujours une place immense dans mon cœur. **J'allais le prendre dans mes bras, quelques larmes d'émotion roulaient sur mes joues. Il me serrait contre lui. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, c'était ma mère, elle nous averti que tous les Cullen étaient au salon. Nous la suivions donc, Edward fronçait les sourcils en voyant mes yeux rougis, je lui souriais mais son expression restée la même, il ne serait pas tranquille sans savoir pourquoi j'avais pleuré. L'après-midi se déroulait sous le signe du bonheur. Edward était installé à côté de moi et tenait ma main dans la sienne. Les dames parlaient des préparatifs du mariage alors que les hommes discutaient dans l'endroit le mieux placé pour trouver une maison. Alors que je n'écoutais plus aucune conversation, je croisais le regard triste d'Alice. Sans trop réfléchir je me levais pour aller la retrouver.

**- Alice ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? N'es-tu pas heureuse pour moi ?**

**- Bien évidemment Bella mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je vais devoir trouver une nouvelle maîtresse et… je ne trouverais jamais meilleure personne que toi, Bella.**

**- Ho Alice non ! Tu restes à mon service.**

**- Bella, j'ai mon mari et mes enfants, je ne peux pas les quitter.**

**- J'ignore si Edward l'a déjà fait ou non mais… il est prévu que Jasper entre au service d'Edward. S'il accepte bien sûr, hors de question que je me sépare de ma meilleure amie ! **

**- Nous allons partir avec vous ?**

**- Oui, à condition que vous soyez d'accord, nous ne voulons pas vous obliger ! **

**- Ho nous viendrons Bella, nous viendrons ! **Nous nous prîmes dans les bras un long moment avant que je ne rejoigne tout le monde dans le salon. Il avait été convenue d'un bal pour nos fiançailles, il aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Demain une date de mariage sera fixée avec le pasteur pour fin juillet ou début août. Les Cullen restèrent dîner et quand il fût l'heure du couché je me rendais compte que j'étais épuisé et le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

Je m'installais à peine pour le petit déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je soupirais. Mon mariage était prévu pour dans une semaine et je n'avais aucun jour de répit. Les essayages de la robe, les décorations de la salle de bal, les invitées… de plus mon futur mari était absent pendant des jours et je ne le voyais que très peu lorsqu'il était ici. Je fus donc heureuse et surprise lorsque le domestique annonça la venue d'Edward. Je me levais et aller me jeter dans ses bras, il revenait de trois jours d'absence je ne sais où.

**- Comment va ma future épouse ?**

**- Bien si ce n'est qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle va épouser un fantôme ! Où étais-tu donc ?**

**- Tu vas le savoir très vite. As-tu fini ?**

**- Non je me lève à peine.**

**- Alors mange vite. Je vais demander à Alice de te préparer un bagage.**

**- Mais Ed… **Il était déjà parti trouver Alice. Je retournais donc manger tout en le regardant faire des allés et retours entre ma chambre et dehors.

**- Tu as fini ? Ho Bella je suis impatient…**

**- Je le vois ! Oui j'ai fini !**

**- Ma chérie, ne te fâche pas. Tu vas vite comprendre. Viens avec moi… tout est déjà dans la voiture** je me résignais et le suivais dans la diligence qui nous attendait. Emmett était installé et me salua chaleureusement.

**- Où m'emmenez-vous ? **

**- C'est une surprise fillette ! Je suis là comme chaperon, hors de question de laisser deux amoureux seuls et non marier sous le même toit toute une nuit. **

**- Emmett ! **Je secouais la tête. Depuis nos fiançailles Edward et moi n'avions eu aucun moment d'intimité. Nous étions toujours surveillés par quelqu'un, il n'avait même plus le droit de venir dans la chambre. J'enlaçais le bras de mon fiancé et posé ma tête sur son épaule, il m'embrassait sur la tête. Nous parlions des derniers détails du mariage et de choses diverses. Il avait obtenu de ses parents l'accord de prendre Jasper à notre service, Alice était folle de joie, j'étais heureuse également de savoir qu'elle serait près de moi.

**- Nous arrivons, Bella, s'il te plaît laisse-moi te mettre le bandeau. **

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- C'est une surprise, la réponse à toutes mes absences et à tous ses mystères. Fait moi confiance. **De nouveau je me résignais et il me mit le bandeau. Lui et Emmett me guidait durant un bon moment. Enfin Edward me défit le bandeau et devant moi se présentait une magnifique demeure en pierre contenant plusieurs étages et un grand balcon. Deux escaliers arrondis permettaient d'y entrer. Il y avait une petite allée de platanes et une cour de gravier où nous étions.

**- Où sommes-nous ?**

**- Bella, nous sommes chez nous… j'ai acheté et fait rénover cette maison pour nous. Nous sommes à une demi-journée de Londres et de nos parents. **

**- C'est à… Edward je… **

**- Elle te plaît ? **

**- Ho oui ! **Je le pris dans mes bras j'étais folle de joie, cette maison était sublime. C'était calme est magnifique ! Il me fit visiter, nous avions six chambres, je trouvais que c'était trop mais il avait pensé que nous aurions au moins trois enfants et qu'il fallait une chambre pour les visites, il était toujours très consciencieux. Nos appartements comportaient notre chambre, un cabinet de toilette, un boudoir pour mon usage et un bureau pour le sien et le grand balcon qui ressemblaient plus à une terrasse. Il y avait également trois salons, une immense salle à manger, une bibliothèque magnifique ainsi qu'une somptueuse salle de bal. Tout avait été meublé, et décoré, j'aimais chaque détailles. Nous avions également un grand jardin entretenu à la perfection. Edward m'indiquait que plus loin en bas il y avait un plan d'eau. En retrait de la maison, camouflé par des arbres je remarquais une petite maison indépendante à la nôtre. Edward m'expliquait qu'il s'agissait de la partie réservait à Alice et Jasper, une petite maison avec cuisine salle à manger, un salon et trois chambres le tout meubler. Alice va être folle de joie en découvrant ça. Edward me présenta ensuite nos domestiques, qui eux habitaient au village. Je n'en revenais pas, dans une semaine je serais officiellement la maitresse de ses lieux. Pour l'heure je me promenais au bras de mon fiancé dans le jardin.

**- Me pardonnes-tu mes absences ?**

**- Oui, la surprise est magnifique, cela a dû couter une fortune. **

**- Mes parents et les tiens aussi ont pris en charge l'ameublement en guise de cadeaux de mariage. Je n'ai fait qu'acheter la demeure, Emmett et Rose ont payés les petites rénovations.**

**- Il faut que je les remercie tous. Je n'en reviens pas ! **

**- Je t'avais dit que nous serions heureux, nous avons un toit rien qu'à nous.**

**- Il me manque juste une chose.**

**- Quoi donc chérie ?**

**- Tu te souviens que tu me dois quelque chose en échange de ma cuisine.**

**- Oui… comment oublier cette soirée ? Que veux-tu ?**

**- Un chien ! Pas des petits comme les Lewis, j'en veux un grand.**

**- Je suis d'accord pour un chien. Nous en chercherons un ensemble si tu veux bien.**

**- Oui je le veux. **

**- J'ai hâte de t'entendre prononcer cette phrase dans une semaine. **Il m'embrassait.

**- Edward… j'ai très envie de passer une nuit d'amour avec toi…**

**- Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi. Attendons qu'Emmett dorme ce soir et je viendrais te rejoindre dans ta chambre. **

**- Je t'attendrais… **Nous nous embrassions, nous nous étions manqués. Le soir venu, une fois Emmett bien endormie Edward venait comme convenu dans ma chambre. Nous nous aimions une bonne partie de la nuit avant de finir épuisés par nos retrouvailles. Dans un dernier effort Edward quitta malheureusement ma chambre pour qu'au petit matin notre supercherie ne soit pas découverte.

La semaine suivante, à onze heures, j'épousais enfin l'homme de ma vie, j'étais Mrs Isabella Cullen. La cérémonie avait été très belle, très émouvante pour nos deux familles, j'avais moi-même versé quelques larmes de joie. La réception donnait par nos familles pour le déjeuner avait été merveilleuse, mon père fit un discours très élogieux de notre couple et une fois encore m'avait déclaré son amour par des mots et des sous-entendus habile, c'était notre moyen de communiquer. Il allait me manquer, mais nous n'étions pas loin, je le verrais souvent nous nous l'étions promis. Vers quatorze heures Edward et moi partions avec la famille Hall pour notre nouvelle vie. J'étais enfin seule avec mon époux, Alice et sa famille était dans une autre diligence, nous passions le voyage à nous embrasser, à nous dire à quel point nous étions heureux et amoureux l'un de l'autre. Une fois arrivés, tard, nous faisions visiter à Alice, Jasper et les enfants notre demeure et enfin nous leur montrions leur petite maison, Alice était, comme je l'avais prédit folle de joie, Jasper avait lui aussi du mal à cacher sa joie. Ils seraient indépendants et auraient leurs propres vies privées. Quand Jasper demandait pourquoi tant de bonté, Edward avait répondu qu'il s'agissait là d'un remerciement envers Alice en particulier qui avait empêché mon viole. J'étais d'accord avec lui, sans son arrivée je ne serais peut-être pas heureuse comme je le suis désormais. Nous les laissions seuls et nous allions dans nos appartements. Une fois prêt pour la nuit l'un comme l'autre nous nous regardions.

**- Je suis épuisée Bella…**

**- Oui moi aussi !**

**- Je te promets que nous nous rattraperons. **

-** Je te crois. Et nous avons déjà anticipé notre nuit de noce plus d'une fois.**

**- C'est vrai.'' **Je me couchais contre lui. ''**Bonne nuit Mrs Cullen.**

**- Bonne nuit mon cher mari. Je vous aime !**

**- Je suis fou d'amour pour vous ma tendre épouse ! **Je souriais et l'embrassais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je commençais une nouvelle vie au côté de l'homme avec qui j'avais grandi, la vie nous avait séparés mais nos retrouvailles avaient été fortes. Ces trois ans, nous avaient permis de comprendre, dans un sens, que l'un sans l'autre nous ne vivions pas la vie pleinement, désormais c'était le cas.

**voilà...**

**prochain chapitre épilogue et... fin de cette aventure.**

**gros bisous et laisser moi plein de Reviews**

**Au passage... une autre fic sera poster dès l'arrêt de celle-ci**

**voilà**

**bisous et merci !**

**Lexi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir !**

**Bon voilà l'épilogue de cette aventure. J'espère que vous aurez apprécier cette histoire, j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. **

**Je fais ma petite pub en passant... j'avais en réserve une autre fiction que j'ai écrite et j'ai décidé de la publier. voici le résumer mais ne me jugez pas sur celui-ci. (j'aime pas résumé, j'en dis trop ou pas assez=) )**

**_Se battre contre ça_**

**_Edward est un jeune lycéen de 17 ans. lui et sa bande de copain ont pour cible une jeune fille, un peu trop maigre, l'air fatiguée tout le temps, qui se fait accompagner par ses parents au lycée... par un concours de circonstance il va découvrir pourquoi Bella semble si fragile et va l'aider dans son combat qui s'annonce difficile._**

**__Voilà... je vous laisse maintenant lire la fin. **

**bonne lecture.**

POV Edward

Il était encore tôt lorsque ma journée se termina, j'avais pris le cheval ce matin il faisait beau et je n'avais pas eu à aller loin. J'arrivais chez moi et entré dans la maison, il faisait frais c'était agréable. Jasper prit mes affaires et m'apporta de quoi boire. Dans le jardin j'entendais les rires que je connaissais par cœur, je sortais et m'asseyais pour observer ma femme et ma fille qui jouaient, Bella soufflait sur une fleur de pissenlit et Carlie riait quand tout s'envolait. Bella l'observait avec un grand sourire et les yeux qui pétillaient.

Cela faisait quatre ans que nous étions mariés, Carlie n'avais qu'un an et demi. La première année de notre mariage nous avions profité l'un de l'autre, nous étions partis en voyage de noces pendant de longues semaines. À notre retour nous avions décidé d'avoir un enfant, alors nous nous étions mis au travail avec beaucoup de plaisir. Elle était enceinte d'environ quatre mois quand elle a attrapé une terrible grippe, elle était très malade avec beaucoup de fièvre. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup ni ne buvait comme il fallait, elle avait finit par perdre le bébé, c'était presque inévitable vu l'état dans lequel elle était. La maladie et la perte de notre enfant l'avaient encore plus affaiblie, elle perdait souvent connaissance, la fièvre ne baisait pas et elle délirait. J'avais vraiment failli la perdre à ce moment, je l'avais veillé jour et nuit même mon père était venu. Durant ses moments de lucidité je l'avais supplié de ne pas me laisser, il fallait qu'elle se batte, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Finalement elle s'en était remise mais pendant plusieurs mois elle avait été affaiblie et triste de la perte de notre enfant, moi j'étais soulagé de la savoir près de moi. Nous avions surmonté cette période ensemble, ça nous avait encore plus soudés.

Elle était retombée enceinte et tout c'était très bien passé, même l'accouchement n'a connu aucune difficulté. C'est moi qui avais mis mon enfant au monde, une magnifique petite fille qu'on avait appelé Carlie. Elle ressemblait autant à sa mère qu'à moi, j'étais très fière de ma famille. Bella me vie et souriait encore plus.

**- Regarde Carlie qui est revenu. **Ma fille se tournait vers moi.

**- Papa ! **Elle se levait, et venait vers moi, elle ne marchait que depuis quelques jours et son allure était encore hésitante et pas très stable. Elle arrivait pourtant jusqu'à moi sans chuter. Je la prenais contre moi et l'embrassais. Au bout de quelques secondes elle repartie jouer dans l'herbe, je me rasseyais pour laissais ma femme s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle m'embrassait longuement avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

**- Tu rentres tôt c'est bien ! **

**- Je te manquais ? **

**- Tu sais très bien que oui mon chéri. **

**- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? **

**- Oui, je suis allé me promener avec Carlie, Paul, Maria et Alice.**

**- Carlie a pris des couleurs, ces joues sont toutes rosées. Elle va devenir aussi belle que toi.**

**- Tu me flattes.**

**- J'aime le faire. J'ai des nouvelles !**

**- Raconte-moi tout ! **

**- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin d'Emmett, Rosalie est encore enceinte !**

**- Ils ne s'arrêtent plus, Hélène s'est faite attendre mais depuis elle passe sa vie enceinte… **Je souriais, ils avaient eu Hélène après notre mariage et là ils attendaient le quatrième. Je me demandais jusqu'à combien d'enfants ils iront.

**- Tu as raison, mais ne vas pas leur dire.**

**- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as autre chose ?**

**- Oui, j'ai appris un mariage. **

**- Qui ?**

**- Miss Denali et Mr Cooper !**

**- Ha… où as tu entendu cela.**

**- C'était dans le journal, il y avait un article sur la fortune de Cooper et de ce qu'il en faisait. L'article disait qu'ils étaient mariés depuis plus de deux ans avec Tanya Denalie.**

**- Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas un couple heureux. **

**- Ils sont trop volages. **

**- Je pense aussi, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils se sont mariés, au moins la jalousie n'est pas très présente. **

**- Hum… moi je suis très jaloux.**

**- Oui je sais ! **Elle m'embrassait. En quatre ans nous n'avions eu qu'une seule petite dispute, le prénom du chien ! Bella m'en avait demandé un, j'avais dit oui et nous en avions trouvé un, enfin une puisque c'était une femelle. Nous l'avions eu toute petite, c'était un border collie de couleur blanche et noire. Bella avait craqué pour elle, nous n'étions pas d'accord sur le prénom, elle avait longtemps été sans prénom. Quand un membre de la famille nous avait demandé ce que nous avions choisi j'avais pris pour habitude de leur répondre '' Et bien devine'' pour qu'ils cherchent alors qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. Finalement la chienne c'était habituée au prénom devine et malgré les nombreuses tentatives de ma femme, notre chien s'appeler Devine ! Bella m'avait crié dessus en disant que c'était un nom stupide et que c'était ma faute si on se moquerait de nous. Heureusement que nous nous étions très vite entendu pour le prénom de notre fille.

**- Tu m'écoutes Edward ?**

**- Ho, heu non désolé… qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- Je disais que mon père allait nous rendre visite la semaine prochaine, il m'a écrit ce matin.**

**- D'accord pas de soucis. Carlie sera contente, elle pourra aller pêcher ! **

**- Ho elle est trop jeune, elle regardera comme d'habitude. Toi tu vas pouvoir perfectionner ta technique. **

**- Tu ne moques pas femme ! **Elle riait et m'embrassait sur la joue. Devine avait rejoint Carlie et s'était couché près d'elle. Nous restions à la regarder et je câlinais ma femme, quelques minutes après notre petit ange se levait et nous rejoignait. Bella la prenait et la mettait sur mon genou de libre, je la maintenais en entourant sa taille. Bella se levait soudainement.

**- Que ce passe t-il ?**

**- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je reviens, restez ici. **Je fronçais les sourcils et la laisser y aller. Je jouais avec Carlie pendant ce temps, Bella arrivait avec un plateau qui contenait deux verres de jus d'orange qu'elle venait certainement de presser et une grosse part de gâteau aux pommes.

**- Je l'ai fait ce matin, **

**- Merci mon amour, cela faisait longtemps ! **Je souriais alors qu'elle me servait.

**- Tiens, je ne sais pas si tu avais soif. **

**- C'est toujours bon à prendre. L'autre est pour toi ? **

**- Non Carlie, il faut qu'elle boive. **Non seulement Carlie buvait et en plus elle mangeait une bonne moitié de ma part de gâteau, il faut dire que c'était excellent. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi avec mes deux amours. Le soir après le dîner j'allais coucher Carlie et aller dans mon bureau pour rédiger quelques lettres, Bella m'avait rejoint et c'était installé sur le sofa, en face de mon bureau, pour lire. Je la regardais, elle était concentrée dans sa lecture, elle souriait parfois ou fronçait les sourcils, je rédigeais vite mes courriers pour pouvoir être le plus tôt possible avec elle. À un moment Bella se levait pour venir masser mes épaules, ça me faisait un bien fou, je me détendais instantanément.

**- Ne t'arrête surtout pas…**

**- Tu as bientôt fini ? **

**- Je fais au plus vite. **

**- Est-ce vraiment obliger de terminer ce soir ? **

**- Qu'as-tu en tête. **

**- Toi…**

**- Donne-moi encore quinze minutes. **

**- Très bien, je t'attends dans notre chambre… je serais dans le lit, complètement nue. **Elle m'embrassait dans le cou et je frissonnais en la regardant partir. Je terminais ma lettre mais n'eus pas la patience de commencer la suivante. Je me levais et allais la retrouver dans notre chambre. Elle était nue mais pas encore dans le lit, elle me souriait, je me déshabillais le plus vite possible et aller sur le lit la rejoindre. Elle prit le dessus rapidement en se mettant sur moi, elle se déhanchait sur moi, je la caressais partout ou mes mains pouvaient la toucher, au moment où nous étions tous deux proches de la jouissance, je retournais la situation, je plaçais ses jambes sur mes épaules et entrais en elle d'un geste vif. Elle gémissait, nos bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre sous nos soupirs de plaisir. Lorsque l'orgasme nous frappa, je m'écroulais sur le lit à côté d'elle, ma belle s'allongeait sur moi et je lui caressais le dos. Bella était loin de la jeune fille prude que j'avais connue.

**- Chéri, à quoi penses-tu ? **

**- Je pense que tu n'es plus la jeune fille qui craignait de voir un homme nu. **

**- Tu es le seul que je désire voir nu. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas… **

**- Tu me rassures. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu sois si… désireuse, si coquine…**

**- Et cela te déplaît ?**

**- Ho non ! J'aime ce côté de toi, la Bella que personne ne connaît, celle qu'il n'a aucun complexe dans l'intimité. Les autres ne connaissent que la Bella excellente mère, épouse et maitresse de maison mais moi je connais l'autre Bella, la tigresse Bella ! **Elle riait et m'embrassait.

**- Je t'aime Edward…**

**- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! **

**- Prouves-le moi encore ! **

**- À vos ordres Mrs Cullen ! **Je l'embrassais et nous refîmes l'amour. À ce moment j'étais bien loin d'imaginer que nous concevions notre deuxième enfant ce soir-là. Effectivement neuf mois plus tard, Bella donnait naissance à un petit garçon que nous avions appelé William, alors que Carlie était un savant mélange de mon épouse et de moi-même, mon fils était mon portrait, ma mère disait qu'elle me revoyait enfant quand elle regardait William. Bella se portait bien, elle était encore plus belle grâce à cette nouvelle maternité, Carlie acceptait très bien l'arrivée de son petit frère mais Bella et moi veillions à passer du temps avec elle seule à seule afin qu'elle ne se sente pas délaissée. Emmett et Rosalie avaient eu cinq enfants, avant ils priaient pour en avoir mais maintenant ils priaient pour ne plus en avoir. Alice et Jasper continuaient de vivre avec nous avec leurs deux enfants, Bella et Alice étaient toujours autant amie, les enfants s'entendaient bien ensemble, quand Rosalie et Emmett venaient cela faisait une joyeuse réunion. Alors que Carlie avait six ans et William quatre ans nous accueillions Elisabeth notre dernier enfant, elle ressemblait à sa mère comme William me ressemblait, elles étaient identiques, tout se passait très bien, j'aimais mes enfants à la folie. J'étais proche de chacun d'eux tout comme Bella. J'étais toujours aussi amoureux de ma femme qu'au début de notre relation, nous nous quittions que très rarement, nous nous aimions ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin de notre vie, heureux et amoureux.

**voilà c'est fini...**

**j'espère vous voir suivre '' Se battre contre ça" **

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**Lexi**


End file.
